<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Bound [1] by Sunset_Curve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078003">Space Bound [1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve'>Sunset_Curve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Bound Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Doctor who fanfiction, F/M, Gallifrey, Hybrids, The TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lords, Vampires, Witches, werwolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayce Mikaelson thought that there was nothing left in the world that could surprise her with her being a Mikaelson one of the Original Vampires but she is proven wrong when she is 'saved' from living plastic mannequins by a man with cropped hair, bright blue eyes in a leather jacket and blue police telephone box that calls himself the Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Bound Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is completely AU for the originals so I'm pretty much just using my OC Kayce for this but the others will make an appearance at some point the only Mikaelson sibling that is dead is Finn he died as he did in the show but Kol is alive and in London with Kayce and the others are in New Orleans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Inbar Lavi as Kayce Mikaelson</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Emeraude Toubia as Gracelyn "Gracie" Matthews</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Christopher Eccleston as The Ninth Doctor</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>That's the main cast but the other Mikaelsons will make an appearance or two later in the book.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kayce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayce rolls her eyes trying to avoid running into someone while on the phone with Gracie who is her best friend.</p><p>"Whatever Gracie I'll see you back at the flat I'm heading back now" "alright girly see you in a bit" Kayce hangs up the phone and ventures through a department store knowing a shortcut the get her home faster.</p><p>She cuts through the basement of the store surrounded by mannequins ready to go onto the floor when needed. She started walking through the hall halfway through the hall she heard a creaking noise behind her. </p><p>She turned around on high alert but frowned when she saw nothing behind her "Is somebody there?" she called out.</p><p>She heard another thump and Kayce started slowly backing down the hall "Oh ha, ha very funny Kol" thinking it was her twin playing a joke on her because he likes to do such things. She let out an involuntary yelp when all the mannequins turned to her simultaneously.</p><p>She rolls her eyes and calls out "Seriously guys this isn't funny" the mannequins started coming closer to her "Seriously Gracie, Kol stop it"</p><p>The mannequin closest to her raised a hand and on reflex Kayce flashed her fangs at it "seriously back the bloody hell up" then a hand caught her hand in a strong, tight grip. Kayce slowly turned her face going back to normal she stared into a man's bright blue eyes. He gave her a grin and said one word.</p><p>The one word that started it all.  "Run!"</p><p>Kayce had no idea who this man was she had never seen him before in her life but he was getting her out of this very weird situation so she didn't really care even though she was more than capable of getting out herself.</p><p>The strange man leads her through the halls, both of the running crashing through the doors pretty much. Kayce used her magic to throw one of the mannequins that got to close back into a few of the other "Nice" the man complimented as if he did things like this all of the time.</p><p>Kayce looked at with a strange look "Thanks? I think" They finally made it into the elevator as the doors started to close one of the mannequins thrust its arm in trying to force the doors open.</p><p>Kayce stared in surprise but the man just grabbed the arm and began pulling realizing what he was trying to do Kayce grabbed the arm as well and pulled refraining from using her full strength and after a few minutes the arm snapped off Kayce stepped back still holding onto the arm. The man pushed the button for the roof.</p><p>Kayce glance down at the arm "We just pulled his arm off" she said quietly when she realized that she sounded pretty stupid but all the man did was nod "Plastic" he briefly explained. He turns to look at her "So who were those people the ones you called for?"</p><p>Kayce shrugs "My twin brother and my best friend... They like teaming up and playing jokes on me" the man nodded after a moment "That makes sense." he tells her considerately. "Oh really?" Kayce asks him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"But they weren't," he said as he brings out some kind of screwdriver thing "Cover your eyes" Kayce rolled her eyes but covered them as sparks flew from the panel as the door opened. "Well here we go," he tells her brightly pulling Kayce out behind him. She gives him a weird look "Okay what the bloody hell was that? And who the bloody hell are you?"</p><p>"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." he pulls out a small bomb waving it in her face "So I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on." he tells her closing the door to the roof leaving Kayce staring at the door with a weird look on her face but then it opened again "I'm the Doctor by the way," he told her with a smile "what's your name?"</p><p>"Kayce" she answered automatically. He grins at her "Nice to meet you Kayce" he said cheerfully with a wide grin waving the bomb around "now run for your life"</p><p>Kayce ran at a human pace not being able to use her vampire speed she just barely made it a few blocks away when the department store exploded behind her the only thing on her mind " Not even realizing she was still carrying the plastic arm.</p><p>****</p><p>"Oh my god!" Gracie exclaimed as Kayce collapsed on the couch tossing the plastic arm off to the side "You could have gotten blown up! It's all over the news"</p><p>Kayce sighs "Yeah well I didn't, I'm fine" "Well I'm glad you're alright at least Kol isn't here to hover over you about it," Gracie tells her collapsing on the couch beside her "Oh tell me about it" "So did you see anyone there?"</p><p>Kayce shook her head deciding to keep her encounter with the Doctor to herself "No I didn't see anyone" she lied easily.</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce woke up the next morning to Gracie standing over her bed "Kol and I going to get coffee wanna come?" Kayce shakes her head "Nope, you go on I'm good here" "Okay suit yourself" she walks out of Kayce's room and the two leave the apartment.</p><p>A few minutes after they left Kayce got up and got dressed she walked into the kitchen when she heard a familiar buzzing noise by the door she frowns and walks over to the door bent down opening the cat flap.</p><p>Bright blue eyes meeting her dark chocolate brown one... the Doctor actually looked surprised to see her. Kayce stood and opened the door the Doctor stood up "What're you doing here?" he asked</p><p>"I live here" Kayce retorted "Well what do you do that for?" he asked her again "Because I do," she says giving him a funny look.</p><p>"Funny... The signal must be wrong unless it's coming from..." he trails off and before she can say anything he rapped on her head "Nope! Bone head. Ah well. See ya!"</p><p>Kayce stared for a minute before she grabbed him by the arm "Oh no you don't... you are explaining everything right now!" she exclaimed he tried to protest but she just tugs him further into the flat.</p><p>He looked around the place quite surprised at how little the place was furnished it had a couch, a tv, and a table in the living room. He saw a photo on the coffee table of Kayce with her arms around a girl with black hair and a guy with brown hair. Then he sees an envelope with the name Kayce Mikaelson on it.</p><p>He mumbles "Kayce Mikaelson"</p><p>She rolls her eyes and walked into the kitchen "Tea?" she asked him</p><p>She heard a mumble but didn't really pay it much mind.. Until she heard a startled yelp she frowned and walked back into the room to find the Doctor wrestling with the arm she had brought home last night. Without even thinking she darted forward to get it off of him. Eventually, it let go of the Doctor, only to latch on to Kayce making her yelp in surprise not expecting it.</p><p>She was about to set it on fire as she heard a whirring sound and then the arm went limp "why'd you keep it?" he asks her. Kayce rolls her eyes "I was a little busy running for my life and forgot it was in my hand" she grumbled. The Doctor ignored her running his weird looking screwdriver over the arm. "What the bloody hell is that thing"</p><p>"Sonic screwdriver" he replied then he waved the arm at her "anyway... bye then!"</p><p>"Hey!" Kayce called chasing after him "You can't just go running off" "Yes I can this is me running off" he retorts</p><p>"You haven't explained everything" Kayce protested kind of annoyed "who exactly are you?"</p><p>"The Doctor." she stares at him with a blank look "The Doctor?" she repeated</p><p>"That's me. Hello!" he told her with a grin and a wave.</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Okay... Assuming that I believe you" she said slowly "what are you doing here?" "Trying to help," he told her with a smile.</p><p>"That's insane"</p><p>"Do you believe me?"</p><p>She thinks for a moment "No" </p><p>"But you're still listening" he pointed out smugly</p><p>Kayce shakes her head with an eye roll "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." </p><p>"Sort of yeah" </p><p>Kayce gives him a look "you are so full of it" </p><p>He smiles "Sort of yeah"</p><p>Kayce snorts "Okay then so this living plastic thing... I have seen some pretty crazy things in my life but living mannequins? Not so much" </p><p>"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." he tells her </p><p>"so what like audio control or something?" </p><p>The Doctor shakes his head "No thought control" </p><p>"Alright, then who's controlling it?" </p><p>"Long story but I am trying to help"</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "But tell me who you are Doctor?" </p><p>He looks at her "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Kayce Mikaelson. Go home."</p><p>The Doctor continues on to the Tardis and Kayce stares at him in shock and that is something because it takes a lot to shock her anymore because she's Kayce Mikaelson. She walks back towards her flat.</p><p>Once back in the flat she pulls out her phone presses her speed dial #5 "hello" Gracie answered</p><p>"Hey so how about we go and get some Pizza or Ice Cream or something?" Kayce asked her.</p><p>****</p><p>The Doctor slipped back into the Tardis, looking at the arm before sitting it down on the console to start tracking the Nestene Consciousness signal.</p><p>****<br/>It wasn't until Gracie started speaking weirdly did Kayce notice something was wrong with her best friend. It especially worried her when she started questioning her about the Doctor considering she didn't mention him to her "Gracie?" she asked in a concerned voice "are you alright?"</p><p>"Of course" she replied in a weird voice "why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"You're champagne," a waiter said as he held out a bottle "we didn't order champagne" Gracie snapped at him Kayce looked at her weirdly that wasn't right Gracie didn't usually snap at people.</p><p>"Madam, you're champagne," the waiter told them again "It's not ours" Kayce snapped before realizing that their waiter didn't have a northern accent "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the waiter whined.</p><p>"Look, we didn't order it!" Gracie all but yelled, looking up at the man behind Kayce she grinned her face twisting "Ah gotcha"</p><p>The Doctor used one hand to grasp Kayce's arm "Ah don't mind me" he said as he shook the bottle "just toasting to good friends! On the house" the Doctor said happily letting the cork fly at Gracie but instead of bouncing off the cork sunk into the forehead of the look alike. Stretching before the cork spat out and bounced across the table.</p><p>"Anyway" the plastic look-alike of Gracie stood, it's hand morphing into some kind of weapon. Kayce stood there for a moment watching the two fight before yelling out "EVERYBODY OUT!" and people were running over each other to get to the door.</p><p>"Come on," the Doctor told her running up. Her jaw dropped when she saw the plastic head under his arm, then the headless look-alike of her best friend fumbling around like a bull in a china shop "oh my God what the bloody hell!"</p><p>He chuckled before grabbing her arm again and pulling her through the kitchen and she just let him trying to avoid the staff. They found the exit and made it out and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and locked the door "Sonic screwdriver" he stated happily.</p><p>Kayce looked around seeing a chained gate at the end of the alley and ran towards it "Can you use it on this?" she could have just busted the lock but she barely knows this man and she isn't gonna expose herself. </p><p>"Nah!" he replied with a smirk as he walked up to a blue 1950s police box and unlocking the door "we can come in here" Kayce gave him an incredulous look "you're kidding me right?"</p><p>The Doctor didn't answer her he just stepped inside Kayce let out a groan, then she heard the plastic look-alike getting closer "Doctor!" she called out before going in as well.</p><p>Her jaw hit the floor she was standing in what appeared to be a control room, the walls curved upward, coral-like support beams in a circle around a consol, the floor was metal grate and there were blues and greens everywhere "what the bloody hell it's going to follow us"</p><p>"Well don't worry about the plastic thing out there, it won't get through The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through those doors and believe me they've tried" </p><p>"Genghis Khan" she stated slowly approaching the console "this is unlike anything I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen a lot of things in my life" she spins around in a circle "and it's bigger on the inside"</p><p>The Doctor grinned at her "She's called the TARDIS" he explained patting one of the coral structures fondly "T-A-R-D-I-S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space" </p><p>"Wow, she's beautiful" Kayce breathed out and could swear she heard a buzzing sound in the back on her mind. </p><p>The Doctor smiles "She seems to like you"</p><p>"This is all so alien" </p><p>"Yes," he tells her. </p><p>Kayce looks at him "Are you an alien?" "yes" "wow okay so you're an alien. Those plastic things are walking around and oh my god Gracie!" Kayce stopped "did they kill her? because if they did bad things are going to happen"</p><p>"Oh" the Doctor replied blankly a thoughtful look on his face "I didn't think of that" Kayce rolls her eyes "She's my best friend, You pulled off her head. They copied her and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let her melt?" </p><p>"Melt?" he asks</p><p>He turns to see the head melting "Oh, no, no, no!" he started running around the console doing stuff Kayce couldn't even begin to understand. Then a wheezing noise filled the room and Kayce sighed. Then the Doctor ran past her "hey!" she called out running after him and out the door she stopped when she noticed that they were now on the north bank of the Thames "We moved"</p><p>"Disappeared there, reappeared here, you wouldn't understand," the Doctor tells her "and the head... If it melted-" she trailed off "it's body did too" he told her "you're awfully quiet"</p><p>"I've seen some pretty weird stuff in my life" she countered "So?" he asked Kayce shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose "Alright then why do you sound like you're from the north?" </p><p>"Lots of planets have a north," he tells her a bit defensively.</p><p>She couldn't help but let out a chuckle even when he glared at her "so the Tardis, why's she a police box?" "Telephone box from the 1950s" he replied with a smile patting it "It's a disguise"</p><p>"Okay," she replied slowly turning around "and the whole plastic thing..... What's it got against Earth?" "Nothing" she blinked as he started explaining "It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, <em>dinner!</em>"</p><p>Kayce looks at him for a moment "okay then is there any way of stopping it?" </p><p>He grinned, waving a vial of blue liquid around "Anti-plastic"</p><p>"Anti-plastic" she repeated a bit incredulously. "Anti-plastic" he agreed grinning "But we've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"</p><p>"What's it look like?" Kayce questions</p><p>"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." he told her crossing his arms his back to the same structure that he just described.</p><p>Kayce started laughing and he frowned at her "What?" he asked confused he turned the way she was looking then back to her "What?" "you're joking right?" Kayce burst out laughing "What?" he turned again still not getting it "what is it?"</p><p>"What is huge, in the middle of London and is on your face?" she said between laughs, she grasped the Doctor's shoulder and turned him around. "Oh!" he said when he saw the London Eye towering high above them.</p><p>He grinned at Kayce who was red in the face from laughing "Fantastic"</p><p>****<br/>This girl really was something the Doctor thought as he grabbed her hand without even thinking about it and started running towards the Eye.</p><p>"Think of it!" he told her "Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come to life. The shop window dummies, the phones, the cables, the wires-" "the breast implants" Kayce muttered with a laugh.</p><p>They still had to find the Nestene Consciousness "we've still found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath"</p><p>Kayce looked over the railing "down there maybe?" he joined her and saw the manhole she was pointing to "Looks good to me!"</p><p>They ran over and the Doctor pulled the cover off and Kayce rolled it away then an eerie red light shone out with smoke.</p><p>They climbed down the ladder.</p><p>****<br/>Kayce stared at the bubbling goop they found a vat in the next room "The Nestene Consciousness" he told her "That's it in the vat? A living plastic creature?" she asked him he nods "yep"</p><p>"So tip you're anti-plastic in and let's get a move on"</p><p>"I'm not here to kill it," he tells her "I've got to give it a chance" Kayce watched him approach it cautiously "I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."</p><p>Kayce looks at him thinking the what of the what?</p><p>The stuff in the vat flexes. Well, apparently the Doctor speaks melted plastic as he nodded and said "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"</p><p>"Kayce? Oh my god Kayce!" Kayce spun around to see Gracie "oh my god Gracie!" she exclaimed running over to the girl and hugging her "It's okay, I'm here G"</p><p>Gracie breaths out "Kayce that thing down there... It's alive... it talks" "really now" Kayce tells her sarcastically "Hey, Doctor, they kept her alive" "yeah that was always a possibility" he replied not even looking back at her "Keep her alive to maintain the copy"</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "and you didn't even think to mention that?" she tells him in an annoyed voice "Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you?" he replied</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "stupid bloody idiot"</p><p>"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" </p><p>Gracie snorts "This one's really got a way with words doesn't he?" </p><p>Kayce chuckles "Oh you're telling me"</p><p>The plastic roared angrily and the Doctor snorted "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights."</p><p>Kayce snorts at him as he continues "I am talking!" The Doctor shouted quieting the plastic creature " This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."</p><p>Wow he really didn't pay that much attention to his surroundings Kayce noted when Plastic creatures started marching up behind him "Doctor!" she screamed out. "Doctor behind you!"</p><p>He turned around but a bit too late because they grabbed him restraining him. Gracie and Kayce both slowly moved towards him, but stopped when one of them pulled out the anti-plastic of the Doctor's coat pocket "That was just for insurance" he protested "I wasn't really going to use it!"</p><p>"What is that?" Gracie questions "Anti-Plastic apparently " Kayce informs her "Anti-plastic?" she repeats Kayce snorts "That's what I said"</p><p>" I was not attacking you." the Doctor shouted at the creature making the girls look back at him "I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not" he cut off as the plastic creature screeched "What do you mean?"</p><p>A door above them opens and Kayce's eyes widen when she saw the Tardis "Oh well that can't be good"</p><p>"Oh oh no... honestly no!" the Doctor seemed to be even more determined to get them off of him "Yes, that's my ship." The Nestene Consciousness roared. Kayce made a run for the Tardis dragging Gracie with her.</p><p>She stopped at the door when the Doctor said "that's not true" she looked down on them slowly seeing the look of horror that settles on his face and you could hear it in his voice as well but it wasn't just horror it was sadness as well " I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"</p><p>The plastic began to grow and reach for them "What in the bloody hell is it doing?" she yelled to the Doctor</p><p>"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Kayce! Just leg it now!" </p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Like hell, I will"</p><p>Gracie looks at her with wide eyes "Kace what are you doing?"</p><p>"It's transmitting" the Doctor yelled "get out"</p><p>"Nope, no way I am Kayce bloody Mikaelson and I don't run from a fight" she smirks before running and jumping using as much of her strength as she can she throws one of the plastic men off the Doctor. Throwing it into the vat and the Doctor threw the one holding the anti-plastic into the vat. Kayce jumps up from her defensive crouch on the ground.</p><p>The Doctor gives her a look "Nice" he commented then frowned when the Nestene Consciousness began screeching "Now we're in trouble"</p><p>They ran for the Tardis Kayce with a smirk on her face "Boom" Gracie rolls her eyes</p><p>The Doctor opens the Tardis and Kayce pushes Gracie inside after the Doctor as the Nestene Consciousness explodes.</p><p>****<br/>"Fat lot of good you were" Kayce snorts at the Doctor as they exit the Tardis "Nestene Consciousness? Easy"</p><p>Kayce turns to see the Doctor leaning in the doorway of the Tardis she rolls her eyes "Oh come on you were useless" she laughed "without me, you'd be dead"</p><p>"Yes I would" he admitted "thank you"</p><p>Kayce smiled at him "You're welcome"</p><p>His eyes lit up for a moment "right then" he rubbed his hands together "I'll be off unless.....I don't know" he trailed off " you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."</p><p>Gracie glares at him "You are absolutely mad if you think she's going anywhere with you" Kayce rolls her eyes as the Doctor says "She's not invited...... What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."</p><p>Kayce considered it he's all alone, that can be hell for someone especially after what he's just been through. She glances up at Gracie who was glaring at her like don't you dare. She sighs "I can't... I'm needed here who else is going to keep an eye on my mischievous brother and this one?" she said pointing to Gracie</p><p>She rolled her eyes at Gracie's smug face "Okay. See you around."</p><p>Kayce and Gracie share a look as the Tardis dematerializes. "Wipe that smug little grin off your face" Gracie just smirks at her some more "Come on let's go"</p><p>They go to walk off when the Tardis reappears. Kayce looks back with a grin when the Doctor sticks his head out of the Tardis "By the way" he said happily and a bit smugly as he threw Gracie a look. "did I mention it also travels in time?"</p><p>Kayce couldn't help the wide grin that spreads across her face. The Doctor gives her a matching one and steps back from the doors leaving it wide open.</p><p>Kayce smirks "well there it is"</p><p>"But Kace, Kol is going to kill me" Gracie protested</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>"For what?" Gracie asked confused.  Kayce laughed before hugging Gracie "Exactly" With that Kayce ran into the Tardis with Gracie protesting behind her. As she closed the door they were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is chapter one guys, I hope you like it and I am going to really enjoy writing this series I can already tell and just so you know Kayce and Nine aren't going to get together because I only have one season with him but later on her and The Doctor will get together. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The End of The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayce and The Doctor are standing around the console of the Tardis he looks at her with a smirk "Right then, Kayce Mikaelson, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backward or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" </p><p>"Forwards," she says with no hesitation "how far?"</p><p>She thinks for a moment "One hundred years" a few seconds later the Doctor smirks at her "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." Kayce gives him a smirk "Oh really?" "That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" "Fine by me"</p><p>"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12013, the new Roman Empire." "Oh you think you're so impressive huh?" he smirks at her "oh I am so impressive" "oh you wish" Kayce snorts at him "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on! "</p><p>A few minutes later the Tardis stops and Kayce looks at him "Where the bloody hell are we? What's out there?"</p><p>The Doctor opens the door of the Tardis and they walk out Kayce walks down a set of stairs a large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of the Earth. The Doctor smirks at her "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future and this is the day"</p><p>"Hold on" He looks at his watch</p><p>The sun flares and turns red</p><p>"This is the day that the sun expands, Welcome to the end of the world Kayce"</p><p>They hear a computer announce "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39"</p><p>Kayce snorts "Ohhh this place must be important if it forbids religion" the Doctor laughs at Kayce's little joke. The computer speaks again "Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.</p><p>Kayce and The Doctor are walking down a corridor Kayce looks at him "So when it says, guests?" "Aliens" </p><p>"That's what I figured"</p><p>"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Kayce questions "It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."</p><p>The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and aims it at one of the wall panels "what for?" "fun" he replies Kayce gives him a look "Okay now I've met some sadistic people but watching a planet explode for fun? That's gotta be the worst"</p><p>They walk into a large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." "Ahh that explains it then" Kayce retorts thinking 'I bet one of my siblings will be here then... now that will be something'</p><p>Kayce is looking out at the Earth "shouldn't the plates have shifted everything around by now?" "oh they did but the trust shifted them back" Kayce gives him a look "The what?" "Oh, right the national trust owns the Earth now" </p><p>Kayce nods "Okay then" </p><p>"That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."</p><p>Staring out the window again Kayce asks "How long has it got?" "ohhh about half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." </p><p>"Okay, one you sounded way too excited about that and two what about all the people?" "It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." </p><p>"Hmm alright then"</p><p>A blue-skinned man with golden slit eyes strides over to them "Who the hell are you?" </p><p>"Oh, that's nice, thanks," the Doctor tells him sarcastically. </p><p>Kayce is giving him an how are you gonna get out of this one look.</p><p>"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." "That's me. I'm a guest." then he shows the man a blank piece of paper "Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Kayce, she's my plus one Is that all right?" </p><p>The Steward looks at him "Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." the blue-skinned man tells him before walking away.</p><p>Kayce gives him a look to which he grins at "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." "Hmm well that does seem convenient" the Doctor grins at her "Oh it is"</p><p>The blue man announces "We have in attendance the Doctor and Kayce. Thank you. All staff to their positions."</p><p>A lot of small people appear "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."</p><p>A humanoid tree woman enters with two larger male escorts</p><p>"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod.</p><p>"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of black-robed bipeds.</p><p>"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."</p><p>Fur clad reptilians. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue</p><p>"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City-State of Binding Light."</p><p>The tree people walk up to Kayce and the Doctor "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." she hands the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.</p><p>"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." He breathes gently on Jabe. Kayce has to hold her hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing</p><p>"How intimate," Jabe tells him "There's more where that came from." "I bet there is" Something about the way they were talking stirs something deep inside of Kayce something that she doesn't quite know what it is.</p><p>"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." A large glass case barely makes it through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes.</p><p>"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor says "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." then he spits right in Kayce's face. She lets out a sigh of annoyance before wiping her face with her hand.</p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p>The black-robed group glides up "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs" A large metal hand holds out a ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith."</p><p>Kayce is too busy watching the robed group too hear them announce the next guest "and in attendance today we have a special guest, one of our other benefactors Rebekah Mikaelson"</p><p>"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."</p><p>Kayce sees a face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. "Ew, she's supposed to be the last human?"</p><p>"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me."</p><p>One of her attendants uses a pump spray on the skin.</p><p>"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." Kayce lets out a snort at her joke.</p><p>"She was the last human born on earth" the Doctor informs her "Well last human or not I don't like her"</p><p>"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out.</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "ugh she knows nothing that's a jukebox, not an iPod"</p><p>"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." they are informed</p><p>Jabe comes over with some sort of camera thing "Doctor!" then there's a flash then she aims it at Kayce and there is another flash. Kayce walks away from them and walks back out into the observation gallery she just needs a minute to herself it not that she's overwhelmed because she's not, she just needs a little breather.</p><p>"Kayce? Are you in here" the Doctor calls as he walks into the room "Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" "Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien takes some getting used to is all"</p><p>The Doctor smirks "Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South" Kayce laughs "Where are you from?" "All over the place." " Come on that's not a real answer, how come they all speak English" "No, you just hear English. It's a gift from the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates" "It's inside my brain?" She questions slightly annoyed "Well, in a good way." </p><p>"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Kayce demands getting slightly irritated</p><p>"I didn't think about it like that."</p><p> Kayce rolls her "No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"</p><p>"I'm just the Doctor," he tells her</p><p>"From what planet?" Kayce asks again</p><p>"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" he says quite defensively "Where are you from?" Kayce demands again "What does it matter?" "Tell me who you are!" she snaps at him finally "This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me." Kayce retorts in a snappy voice.</p><p>"Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes."</p><p>Kayce takes a breath and clams herself down "Okay like my brother says, don't argue with the designated driver."</p><p>Kayce pulls her phone out "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." "tell you what," the Doctor tells her as he takes her phone apart "With a little bit of jiggery-pokery." </p><p>Kayce chuckles "is that a technical term jiggery-pokery?" </p><p>"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery. What about you?"</p><p>Kayce laughs "Nah, I failed at hullabaloo" they both laugh neither of them noticing the blonde Original watching them from the door. </p><p>Rebekah smiles "Ahhh young love and they haven't even realized they're in love yet"</p><p>"Oh. There you go." he hands Kayce her phone back.</p><p>She smiles and dials the familiar number "Hello?" </p><p>Kayce smiles hearing her twin's voice"Hey, Kol"</p><p> "Kayce what's wrong? You never call in the middle of the day like this" </p><p>Kayce laughs "what's so funny?" "nothing are you alright though?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "what day is it?" "Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover?" </p><p>"No, I just wanted to call and say I might be home late" </p><p>He sounds concerned "is something wrong?"</p><p>Kayce smiles "No I'm fine. Top of the world." she hangs the phone up with a smile. "That was five billion years ago wow"</p><p>The space station shakes violently</p><p>The Doctor looks at her "That wasn't supposed to happen"</p><p>Kayce and the Doctor walks back into the room as The Moxx of Balhoon is talking " Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse"</p><p>"That wasn't a gravity pocket I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"</p><p>Kayce looks at him 'How can he tell that?'</p><p>"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe answers "Where's the engine room?" "I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife" Kayce gives her a look that says what "She's not my wife."</p><p>"Partner?" "No." "Concubine?" "Nope." "Prostitute?" </p><p>Kayce scoffs and snaps "Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to go have a quick chat with Michael Jackson over there"</p><p>"Don't start a fight" the Doctor tells her as she walks toward Cassandra</p><p>"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live when I was a little boy," Little boy? Doesn't she mean little girl? "down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."</p><p>"What happened to all the people? The human race where did they all go?" "They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." "So, you're not the last human."</p><p>"I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels"</p><p>Kayce gives her a look "Right. And you stayed behind." </p><p>"I kept myself pure."</p><p>Kayce looks her over a shiver of disgust rolls through her "How many operations have you had?" "Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Kayce. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."</p><p>Kayce scoff and Rebekah finally decided to speak up "You watch your ugly little mouth... that is my sister you're talking about" </p><p>Kayce smirks at her sister "Hiya Bex... how did I know one of you would turn up here?" then turns back to Cassandra "oh sweetie you're about as human as I am and I'm not human at all... You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Ugly lipstick and skin. Nice talking to you though."</p><p>Kayce walks away from them she goes to walk out of the door but stops hearing her sister's voice "Kayce!" she turns and sees her sister she walks over to where Rebekah is standing.</p><p>"Bekah?" </p><p>She rolls her eyes "of course it's me silly... now, what are you doing here?" </p><p>Kayce shrugs "I hitched a ride with a man in a leather jacket and a time machine... if you believe that" </p><p>Rebekah smirks at her "Oh sweetie, of course, I believe that... so wait you're Kayce from the past?"</p><p>Kayce nods "Yep this man Is called the Doctor and he brought me here in his spaceship/time machine" </p><p>Rebekah get this little glint in her eye hearing her sister talk about the Doctor.</p><p>"What is with the look Bex?" </p><p>The blonde original grins "Oh, nothing... I couldn't say anyway because you know spoilers and all" Kayce rolls her eyes "Of course you can't and you are gonna be all giddy like that for the rest of our time here aren't you?" "Awwh you know me so well" </p><p>Kayce smirks "Of course you're my baby sister Bex, now tell me about the look"</p><p>"Nope sorry" Bekah denies Kayce rolls her eyes "Whatever"</p><p>"Earth death in ten minutes"</p><p>****<br/>"The planet's end. Come gather, come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad." The jukebox selects a record labeled Toxic by Britney Spears. Kayce facepalms.</p><p>Jabe and the Doctor come back in and Bekah notices the looks her sister is shooting the tree woman "Ya know Kace it's okay to be jealous" "what no I'm not... I'm not jealous, I barely know the man why would I be jealous?" Kayce denies and walks back over to the Doctor.</p><p>Rebekah shares a look with The Face of Boe "ahhh they have no idea what is in store for them yet"</p><p>"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One"</p><p>"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."</p><p>"Summon the Steward"</p><p>"The Steward is dead" Jabe informs them</p><p>"Who killed him?" </p><p>"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Kayce scoffs "Okay but he wouldn't do this" "Oh and how would you know?" "Because I just do"</p><p>"Kayce is right .. Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." the Doctor says.</p><p>The Doctor puts down the spider that Jabe was scanning, and it scuttles off to Cassandra and scans her, then goes to the black gowned group. "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!"</p><p>"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it" the Doctor pauses as he goes over to the Adherents. Their leader tries to hit him, so he pulls off its arm. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He pulls one of the wires dangling from the arm, and the Adherents all collapse. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." The Doctor gives the spider a nudge, and it returns to Cassandra.</p><p>Kayce smirks at her as she says "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Her attendants raise their spray guns. </p><p>"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" the Doctor tells her sarcastically. </p><p>"Ohh so scary" Kayce says with sarcasm dripping from the words.</p><p>"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face" </p><p>Kayce snorts "you're not even that" </p><p>"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"</p><p>Kayce gives him a fake thinking look "Oh very stupid" "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." "Five billion years and it still comes down to money." Kayce rolls her "Of course why isn't that even the least bit surprising?"</p><p>"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune"</p><p>"Arrest her, the infidel" The Moxx demands "Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."</p><p>"Earth Death in three minutes."</p><p>"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."</p><p>Kayce smirks at her "Then you'll burn with us."</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate" There is a series of explosions through the Platform. "Forcefields have gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."</p><p>"Safety systems failing"</p><p>"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra and her attendants beam out.</p><p>"Heat levels rising." "Reset the computer." Moxx suggests "Only the Steward would know-how." "No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Kayce, Jabe, come on." then to everybody else, he says "You lot, just chill." Kayce gives him a look "you just had to say that didn't you?"</p><p>"Heat rising"</p><p>****<br/>"Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes."</p><p>****<br/>"Heat level critical"</p><p>****<br/>"Heat levels critical."</p><p>"Oh. And guess where the switch is." the Doctor tells them on the other side of the turning razor-sharp fans.</p><p>"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." The Doctor pulls a breaker lever and the fans slow a little, but it resets as soon as he lets go of it.</p><p>"External temperature five thousand degrees." Jabe pulls the breaker and holds it down. "You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." </p><p>Kayce pushed her off the lever "I got it Jabe you just get out of here" </p><p>The Doctor looks at her "Kayce no you'll burn" Kayce smirks with a knowing look on her face "No I'll be fine"</p><p>Jabe looks at the Doctor "Then stop wasting time, Time Lord." then she takes off out of the room as instructed by the Original "Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."</p><p>****<br/>"Heat levels hazardous." The observation window begins to crack. "We're going to die!" "Heat levels hazardous."</p><p>The Doctor makes it past the first fan.</p><p>****<br/>"Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."</p><p>The Doctor looks back at Kayce, then times his run past the second fan.</p><p>Glare lances through into the main observation gallery.</p><p>"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." Kayce's hands start burning starts but she doesn't let go of the breaker. Until the Doctor is past the last fan then she pulls her hands off the breaker</p><p>"Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five" "The Doctor shuts his eyes and it's almost as if time slows down as he walks past the last fan.</p><p>"Four." He opens his eyes, realizes he is safe and dashes for the reset breaker.</p><p>"Raise shields," the Doctor says</p><p>****<br/>"One." A forcefield envelopes Platform One as the Earth starts to boil, then explodes.</p><p>"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair Exoglass repair."</p><p>In the engine rooms, the fans have slowed right down for the Doctor to walk back easily to Kayce who is staring down at her burnt hands.</p><p>The Doctor smiles at her "we did it" </p><p>She grins back "yeah we did.. We saved them"</p><p>The Doctor, Kayce and Jabe walked back into the room. Jabe smiles at Kayce "You risked your life for me... I will be forever grateful and you will always be welcome on Cheam" Kayce nods at her.</p><p>Rebekah runs over to her sister and envelops her into a hug "Thank god... I have something to help with the healing process" Bekah motions to Kayce's hands.</p><p>And pulls her by the wrist of to a cooler and she pulls out a pouch of blood and hands it to Kayce who smirks "Packaged just like a juice pouch" </p><p>Rebekah winks at her "yep" Kayce drinks the blood and within minutes her hands are completely healed.</p><p>Kayce walks back over to him with Rebekah trailing behind her "Are you alright?" she asks him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."</p><p>He smashes open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." you can hear Cassandra before she is beamed back in "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra is beamed back in.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"The last human." the Doctor sneers at her "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" Kayce smirks "And creak?" </p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"Creak. You're creaking." the Doctor tells her "What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" "You raised the temperature" "Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."</p><p>Kayce smirks as the Doctor says "Everything has its time and everything dies" "I'm too young!" Kayce rolls her eyes "yeah right" then Cassandra explodes.</p><p>Kayce hugged her sister and said goodbye and is now waiting for the Doctor by the Tardis.</p><p>Rebekah walks up to the Doctor before she leaves with a mischievous knowing grin "Hi, I'm Rebekah, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier" </p><p>"I'm the Doctor" </p><p>She smiles a knowing look in her eyes "Oh I know who you are but, have to say I haven't seen this face on you before but that is all I can say... Spoilers and all"</p><p>Then she runs off leaving the Doctor staring after her for a moment wondering how she knew him when he's never met her before in his life before meeting Kayce at the Tardis.</p><p>"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even watching. It's just gone" "Come with me," the Doctor tells her with a grin.</p><p>The Tardis lands back in London</p><p>"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time." </p><p>Kayce gives him a small smile "what happened to it?"</p><p>"There was a war and we lost." "A war with who? What about your people?" "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."</p><p>Kayce gives him a bigger grin "well you got me now" He gives her a look"You've seen how dangerous it is, you got hurt Do you want to go home?" Kayce rolls her eyes "I'm fine... I want" she cuts herself off "Oh, can you smell chips?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah."</p><p>"I want chips." she tells him "Me too."</p><p>Kayce grins at him "Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."</p><p>"No money," he tells her nonchalantly. Kayce gives him a smirk "What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close" Kayce takes off down the road the Doctor following behind her with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it, I am having a lot of fun writing this. Also, I've figured out what I'm gonna do about River when we get that far and I think you guys are gonna like it XD. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Unquiet Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter that so far has gone the most off-script because I had to so I could fit Kayce into it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold that one down!" the Doctor tells her as the Tardis is in a rather jerky flight.</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "yeah well I'm already holding this one down" He doesn't even look up "Well, hold them both down." "it's not going to work" she tries to reach across to the other one but she can't reach it. The Doctor finally looked up at her as she lifted her foot up and slammed it down on the other button" he stared at her in amusement with a raised eyebrow. Kayce rolls her eyes "well you said to hold them both down and this is the only way that's happening"</p><p>"It's not going to work you know?" he looks at her with a mock hurt expression "Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860." he looks at her "How does 1860 sound?"</p><p>"What happened in 1860?" she asks curiously even though she pretty much already knows because well she did live through it.</p><p>He grinned at her " I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" Kayce grinned back at him nearly losing her balance and falling on her back as she still has the button pushed with her foot.</p><p>After a few moments, the Tardis jerked sending Kayce flying to the floor she let out a laugh as he landed on her stomach on the floor. She heard another thud as the Tardis stopped she rolled over on her back to see the Doctor in a similar position on the floor.</p><p>They shared a look and both burst out laughing "Oh my god!" she giggled "Oh you're telling me" the Doctor agreed jumping up and happily pulling her up with him.</p><p>"Nothing's broken," she said inspecting herself "that's a good thing... So did we land in the right place?" The Doctor leaned over to look at his screen "I did it!" he boasted "Give the man a medal! Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."</p><p>"Wow" Kayce said quietly "it's Christmas"</p><p>The Doctor smiles at her "It's all yours"</p><p>"Think about it" she smiled leaning against the console "Christmas in 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago." she grins at him "No wonder you never stay still."</p><p>"Not a bad life" he agrees</p><p>"Better with two though" she adds and he grinned at her, she grinned back "well come on let's go then!" Kayce starts towards the door but stops "wait I can't go out there dressed like this it'll start some kind of riot"</p><p>He looks at her kind of surprised but grins at her "Well go then Barbarella... wardrobes through there" he pointed "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"</p><p>Kayce smirked and ran through the Tardis.</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce had been in there for a least 20 minutes and the Doctor had started fiddling with the Tardis and when he heard footsteps he looked up then shot up so quickly that he banged his head into the console.</p><p>Kayce burst out laughing as he grumbled "You try it and see how fun it is" then he blinked when he saw her outfit.</p><p>Kayce shifted a little. She had chosen a black gown with a dark purple bodice and three-quarter sleeves, she had a black cloak wrapped around her shoulders her hair was twisted up in a fancy looking bun and she was wearing dangling amethyst earrings. She smirked at the Doctor before doing a little pose "So?"</p><p>"You look beautiful" he replied "considering...."</p><p>"Oh really?" she replied in a teasing voice</p><p>"Not bad for a human," he told her. Kayce smirked lightly hitting him on the arm. Not quite ready to reveal she isn't human. "Aren't you going to change?"</p><p>"Changed my jumper" he replied with a grin heading towards the door. "Come on"</p><p>"Oh no" Kayce demanded grabbing him by the arm "you've done this before. This one's mine"</p><p>The Doctor let Kayce open the door, he grinned when she saw the smile on her face watching the snow falling. She stepped down and twirled with a laugh her cloak flowing behind her. He walked over to her offering his arm "Ready for this?"</p><p>She grins at him "Absolutely" taking his arm</p><p>"Here we go! History!"</p><p>****<br/>Kayce smiled taking in the view, never did she imagine that she'd ever be able to come back here back in time, she scrunches up her face turning to the Doctor. "This does not look like Naples." </p><p>"I got the flight a bit wrong." the Doctor told her</p><p>Kayce shrugged "I don't care" "It's not 1860, it's 1869" he tried again "I don't care" she repeated "And it's not Naples-" She interrupts him "didn't think so but I don't care" "It's Cardiff" he finishes Kayce starts laughing "Cardiff? Really?" </p><p>"Yeah" he replies</p><p>She starts laughing again "well then nice flying there doc" He gives her a look "okay don't call me doc" she smirks at him "yes sir" and she gives him a fake salute "Oi!"</p><p>She snickers at the expression on his face but is stopped by a scream. The Doctor looked up from his newspaper with a grin "now that's more like it" he declared before grabbing her arm and running towards the theater.</p><p>Kayce keeps up with him pretty easily they come to a stop when they enter the theater and saw ghost-like blue entities swirling around the balconies "Fantastic!" the Doctor declared.</p><p>Kayce glances around and her eyes narrowed seeing an elderly looking man and a dark-haired servant girl hauling an unconscious old woman out of the theater "Hey!" she called, pushing through the crowd "leave her alone" but they just ignore her "bloody idiots" she muttered before turning to the Doctor who was making his way to the stage "Doctor I'm going after them!"</p><p>"Be careful" was the response she got "You got it" she replied before pushing herself through the crowd. Once she made it to the street she saw the girl loading the old woman into the back of a carriage "what are you doing?" she shouted at her.</p><p>"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss." the girl sputtered out and Kayce knew she was lying being able to hear her heartbeat and all "Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary"</p><p>"Oh please" Kayce snorted ignoring the girl and opening the carriage to find the woman "I know a lie when I hear one" she cocks her head to the side not hearing a pulse from the woman she turns to the girl "She's dead" the girl looked at her wide-eyed as Kayce continues " what'd you do to her?" Kayce demanded.</p><p>She felt someone arms wrap around her from behind she could tell he was trying to drug her but little did he know it wasn't going to work she fought him until he jerked her head back causing her neck to snap her to fall limp in his arms.</p><p>The servant girl looks at her master "is she dead?"</p><p>****<br/>When Kayce woke up she found herself lying in what appeared to be a wooden coffin and lord knows she's seen enough of them never been in one but she's seen plenty of em with Nik locking their other siblings in one whenever they did something he didn't like.</p><p>She shoots up out of it at vampire speed "Ugh they put me in a coffin" then she saw a man dressed in Victorian clothes swing up out of the other coffin, blue gas swirling around him. "Seriously?" he starts stumbling towards her she back up against the door "Oh now you don't" she throws her hand up using her magic to freeze him in his place "sorry bud but you are coming nowhere near me"</p><p>She reached behind her to try and open the door with her free hand only to find it locked. She rolled her eyes as she saw the old lady from earlier raises up as well and starts towards her "Nope, not happening" she throws her other hand up and the lady freezes in her stop too both of them trying to move but can't.</p><p>"Could use a little help in here!" she calls out then she kicks her foot against the door. She heard a muffled voice through the door and yelled a little louder "Seriously I could use a little help in here" then she kicks the door harder.</p><p>She smirked when she heard someone running towards the door "I can't keep them like this forever! Come on open the bloody door"</p><p>Then the door bursts open to reveal a very angry looking Doctor she rolls her eyes "bout time... can't keep them at bay forever"</p><p>They are all looking at her in shock then she hears a familiar voice "It's a prank"</p><p>Kayce turns around a bit and sees Charles Dickens "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Kayce smirks as the Doctor says "No, we're not. The dead are walking." he tells him then looks at Kayce "Hi"</p><p>She rolls her eyes "Hi, I see you made a friend" "Yes that's Charles Dickens"</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "I know" The Doctor gives her a look before turning back to the zombies "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"</p><p>Then they hear the voices "Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" then the gas leaves the corpse and it falls to the floor.</p><p>****<br/>In another room Charles looks at Kayce "We've met before yes?" she smiles at him "we have Mr. Dickens, Kayce Mikaelson" the Doctor enters the room as he finishes "Ah yes now I remember Ms. Mikaelson"</p><p>The Doctor gives them an odd look before Kayce glares at the old man "You've done it now old man, first you try and drug me then you literally try to kill me which you failed in by the way" the old man glares back at her " I won't be spoken to like this!" Kayce smirks at "Oh you just watch me then you stuck me in a coffin in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me for dead! So come on, old man talk... Tip for future reference don't make me angry it never ends well"</p><p>"It's not my fault." Sneed protested " It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs," Dickens shot Sneed an offended look "the er, dearly departed started getting restless." he quickly corrected himself</p><p>"Tommyrot," Dickens muttered. "You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Sneed tells him</p><p>"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it," Gwyneth mutters to the Doctor setting his tea down on the mantelpiece.</p><p>He nodded at her and turned to Kayce who still had a glare set on her face and he mouthed "Are you alright?" she shrugged still glaring at Sneed.</p><p>"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned"</p><p>"Morbid fancy" Dicken insisted.</p><p>Kayce looks at him with a softer look "Oh come on Charlie you were there" The Doctor gets a strange look on his face hearing her call him Charlie, it stirs something inside of him that he doesn't quite know what it is yet. </p><p>"I saw nothing but an illusion"</p><p>The Doctor finally getting fed up with him "If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." Kayce smirked at the Doctor as he turned to Sneed "What about the gas?"</p><p>"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that" the man replied</p><p>"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor mused.</p><p>"What's the rift?" Kayce asked the glare finally falling from her face "A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." he explained</p><p>"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed added</p><p>The Doctor watched as Dickens got up and left, slamming the door on his way out. Kayce rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair "So dramatic that one but thank god he's not as dramatic as Shakespeare I mean I get you're a writer and all but dial back on the dramatics a bit please"</p><p>They all look at her weirdly but she is just sitting there with a smirk on her face "Oops I said that out loud didn't I?" she giggles to herself knowing good and well she said that out loud and that she meant to say it out loud.</p><p>"Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." Sneed continued as if Kayce hadn't even spoken just now.</p><p>****<br/>Kayce walked into what looked to be the pantry area and watched Gwyneth light a lamp. Feeling a little sorry for the girl she walked over to start helping her with the dishes "Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping." Gwyneth protested " It's not right."</p><p>"It's quite alright.. I may look like a lady but I've done my fair share of getting my hands dirty" her mind wanders for a moment to some of the people she's killed just because they made her angry or didn't tell her what she wanted to know. She shakes the thoughts out of her head "Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?"</p><p>"Eight pound a year, miss." Kayce gives her a look "I'm sorry, how much?" "I know," Gwyneth told her with a smile "I would've been happy with six"</p><p>"Did you go to school?" Kayce asked her "Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin?" Kayce held her hand up in surrender when Gwyneth got offended "I went every Sunday, nice and proper"</p><p>"Once a week huh? Just between us I never went to a proper school" "We did sums and everything." Gwyneth gave her a smile "To be honest, I hated every second." "Me too" Kayce assured her "I was always more interested in learning about magic than my normal schooling"</p><p>Gwyneth laughed with her "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own."</p><p>"Nice, did plenty of that myself... My little sister Rebekah and I would skip out on our lessons and go into the village to watch boys"</p><p>Gwyneth looks at her wide-eyed "Well, I don't know much about that, miss." Kayce gives her a look "Oh come on, things aren't that different, I bet you've done it too"</p><p>"Oh no, miss. I don't think so" Kayce smiles "Come on Gwyneth, I bet you have your eye on someone" She gives Kayce a shy smile "There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."</p><p>"I like a nice smile... I'm sure every girl likes a nice smile" Kayce smiles at her "Ask him out on a date why don't you? Get to know him more"</p><p>"I've never heard the like"</p><p>"Ask him out!" Kayce rephrases smiling at the girl's expression "Give him a cup of tea or something. That's a start"</p><p>"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."</p><p>Kayce smirks at her "oh trust me, I am..... But being wild is a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed."</p><p>"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry"</p><p>Gwyneth smiled at her "Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe Henrik is up there waiting for you too, miss."</p><p>"Yeah maybe" she replied automatically then she thought about what she said and she sets her jaw "what? Who told you he was dead?" "I don't know" Gwyneth replied uneasily "Must have been the Doctor"</p><p>Kayce glares at the girl... The subject of her baby brother has always been a sore spot for her even after all this time "Funny... How could he tell you something that he doesn't even know, I've never talked about that with him" A glare still set on her face at the girl "But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever."</p><p>"I suppose so" Kayce lets out a sigh it's true she had been thinking about him a lot lately Kayce give her an odd look "how did you know about all that?"</p><p>"Mr. Sneed says I think too much" she replied "I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?"</p><p>"Well that depends on who you ask if I'm being honest" Kayce replies honestly</p><p>"And you've come such a long way"</p><p>"What?" Kayce asked curiously</p><p>"You're originally from America, a small village" Gwyneth started looking at Kayce in a way that worried her a bit. "But you've settled in London, I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half-naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying."</p><p>Kayce gives her a weird look not exactly knowing what is happening here "And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. All the darkness that you've seen, the death and destruction that follows you" Kayce jerks back in surprise and Gwyneth snaps out of her trance and began apologizing "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss."</p><p>Kayce stands up a little straighter "It's all right"</p><p>"I can't help it," Gwyneth told her "Ever since I was a little girl, my mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." "But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" the Doctor speaks up from the door. Leaving Kayce to wonder how long he had been standing there.</p><p>"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head." Gwyneth admitted "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." the Doctor told her in a matter of fact voice.</p><p>"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."</p><p>"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "You are not serious are you?" "What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asks in a confused voice not understanding what is going on. "We're gonna have a seance," the Doctor told them happily</p><p>Gwyneth still seemed confused as she left the room. Kayce gives him a look "A seance really? Those never end well unless you know what you're doing"</p><p>He shrugs "well she is our only connection to the rift" Kayce rolls her eyes "alright then let go and have ourselves a seance"</p><p>They head back into the living room.</p><p>****</p><p>Everybody is gathered around a table.</p><p>"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands." Gwyneth told them nervously</p><p>"I can't take part in this" Dickens blurts out</p><p>"Humbug?" the Doctor asked, Kayce shoots him a smile "Come on Charlie, open mind"</p><p>"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask." Dickens argued "Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeezebox concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."</p><p>"Now don't antagonize her!" the Doctor chided "I love a happy medium"</p><p>Kayce snorts and shoots him a look "I can't believe you just said that... seriously"</p><p>"Come on," the Doctor told Dickens "we might need you"</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "Or unless you want a nice little headache Charlie"</p><p>Dickens sits down between Kayce and Gwyneth the Doctor gives her a look and mouths "Nice" which she returns with a smirk and a wink. "Good man," the Doctor said as he turned to Gwyneth "Now, Gwyneth, reach out"</p><p>Gwyneth nods and takes a deep breath "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."</p><p>After a moment the whispers start</p><p>Kayce looks at Dicken with a smirk "Come on and tell me this isn't real now Charlie"</p><p>"Nothing can happen" Dickens protested as the Doctor shot her a look that she couldn't quite decipher "This is sheer folly"</p><p>"Look at her" Kayce tells him nodding to Gwyneth as blue gas tendrils appeared around her "that is real"</p><p>"I see them" Gwyneth cried out happily closing her eyes "I feel them"</p><p>"What are they saying?" Kayce asks her leaning forward slightly</p><p>"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through." the Doctor explains</p><p>"I can't" she whispered</p><p>"Yes, you can" the Doctor replied calmly and encouragingly "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."</p><p>Gwyneth concentrated for a moment then looked ahead and whispered "yes"</p><p>There was a flash of light, and then three blue gas like outlines of people formed behind the girl. Both Dickens and Sneed recoiled back in shock while Kayce just smirked this not being the weirdest thing she's ever seen. "Great God" Sneed gasped "Spirits from the other side"</p><p>Kayce snorted "not really... trust me spirits from the other side don't look like that" as the Doctor corrected "the other side of the universe"</p><p>"Pity us," the spirits said in children's voices, Gwyneth echoing them "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us!"</p><p>"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked</p><p>"The Rift" the Gelth replied "Take the girl to the Rift. make the bridge"</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction"</p><p>"Why? What happened?"</p><p>"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came"</p><p>"War?" Dickens asked, confused Kayce noticed how the Doctor stiffened a look of sorrow and understanding passing over his face. "What war?"</p><p>"The Time War" the Gelth replied in unison "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."</p><p>"That's why you need the corpses" the Doctor guessed</p><p>"We want to stand tall" the Gelth replied "to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us"</p><p>"We can't" Kayce tells him</p><p>"Why not?" Kayce gives him a pointed look "Because it's wrong using the dead as a skin suit? It's not right and that coming from me is saying something"</p><p>"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth" Then the gaseous forms return to their lamps, and Gwyneth falls only for the Doctor to catch her</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce helps Gwyneth "It's all right" she whispers "Just sleep"</p><p>"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? My angels, They need me?"</p><p>Before Kayce can say anything the Doctor answers "They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival"</p><p>"She's exhausted" Kayce snaps "here drink this" she turned to Gwyneth and handed her a cup of tea.</p><p>"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they? " Sneed asked</p><p>"Aliens" the Doctor replied in a 'Duh' tone of voice. Kayce lets out a snort "yeah because that's really helpful" "Like foreigners, you mean?" Sneed pressed on. "Pretty foreign, yeah." the Doctor agreed pointing upward "From up there"</p><p>"Brecon?"</p><p>Kayce couldn't help but burst out laughing, the Doctor smirks "Close" he replied "And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."</p><p>"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens said as he stood close to where Kayce was. Kayce shot him a look "Well they're not having her"</p><p>"But she can help," the Doctor told her "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."</p><p>"Incredible" Dickens muttered "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers"</p><p>Kayce gives him a look</p><p>"Good system. It might work." the Doctor praised the Gelth</p><p>"Seriously?" Kayce asked incredulously "You can't just let them run around inside of dead people." "Why not," the Doctor asked rather bluntly "It's like recycling" "Recycling?" Kayce gave him an incredulous look "you can't let them reuse bodies!" "Why not" he repeated"</p><p>"Seriously though you can't"</p><p>"Seriously though I can"</p><p>Kayce let out an annoyed groan "It's wrong" she snapped getting irritated "and if that's coming from me, you know it's wrong... When the Original in the room says it's wrong then you know damn well that it's wrong" she lets out another exasperated sigh "It's just not right to reuse peoples bodies"</p><p>"Do you carry a donor card?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of Gelth could be dying"</p><p>Kayce lets out another sigh rolling her eyes knowing that she won't win this "Fine let's ask her"</p><p>"Thank you, miss." Gwyneth replied "my angles they need me. Doctor" He looked at her "what do I have to do?"</p><p>"You don't have to do anything," he told her</p><p>"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me."</p><p>"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house?" he asked, "The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" "That would be the morgue" he replied.</p><p>Kayce rolled her eyes "Of course it's the bloody morgue"</p><p>****</p><p>"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." the Doctor commented as they entered the morgue.</p><p>"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth won't succeed" Kayce tried one more time as they walked across the room "Because I know for a fact that they didn't have corpses walking around in 1869"</p><p>"Time's in flux, changing every second." the Doctor replied not even looking at her "Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." he snaps his fingers "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing"</p><p>"Doctor" Dickens said slowly, "I think the room is getting colder"</p><p>"Here they come" Kayce informed them.</p><p>One of the Gelth swirled out of the lamp close to the door and under a stone archway "You've come to help!" it cried "Praise the Doctor. Praise him!"</p><p>"Promise you won't hurt her" Kayce called to it but it just ignored her "Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth"  "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" the Doctor tells them</p><p>"My angels" Gwyneth whispered "I can help them live"</p><p>"Okay, where's the weak spot?" "Here beneath the arch" "Beneath the arch" Gwyneth muttered, walking over to the Gelth until she stood right inside of the arch.</p><p>Trying one last time Kayce told her "You don't have to do this"</p><p>"My angels" Gwyneth reminded her and at the moment she knew she had lost this battle.</p><p>"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" the Gelth encouraged her. "yes, I can see you" Gwyneth replied "I can see you. Come!"</p><p>"Bridgehead establishing." the Gelth announced "Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" "It is begun. The bridge is made." Gwyneth opens her mouth, and blue gas of the Gelth comes out. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend."</p><p>The sweet blue apparition turns flame red with sharp teeth. Its voice deepens and hardens. "The Gelth will come through in force."</p><p>Kayce glares as Dickens cries out "You said that you were few in number."</p><p>"A few billion." the Gelth corrects "And all of us in need of corpses."</p><p>Kayce just glares as the dead rise the Doctor looking shocked</p><p>"Gwyneth stop this" Sneed pleaded "Listen to you're master. This has gone far enough! Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you"</p><p>"Mr. Sneed" Kayce called out "get back"</p><p>The Doctor stumbled away from Sneed as of one of the corpses snapped Sneed's neck and the Gelth zoomed into his mouth "You were right" he told Kayce "I think it's gone a little wrong" Kayce gives him a look "You think?" she told me as they backed away from the corpses</p><p>"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." Sneed told them now ringing with the voice of the Gelth</p><p>"No!" Dickens cried stumbling towards the door</p><p>"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." the Gelth replied.</p><p>"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" the Doctor shouted at the girl under the arch.</p><p>"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." the Gelth announced.</p><p>"Actually make that two my body is incompatible to be converted to anything, so just back the bloody hell on up" Kayce told them smugly.</p><p>Then out of nowhere one of the Gelth grabbed Kayce snapping her neck and entering her body all while Dicken is running out of the room and the Doctor is staring at her in horror.</p><p>After a moment though Kayce wakes up and takes control of her body back she rolls her neck and forces the Gelth out of her body "Sorry about that forceful eviction... oh wait no I'm not" she tells them smugly again before backing herself into the cage-like thing and pulling the Doctor with her.</p><p>"What the hell just happened?"</p><p>She just smirks and goes back to taunting the Gelth "you can't kill something that is already partially dead now, can you? Ohh I tried to warn you" she taunts.</p><p>"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."</p><p>Kayce smirks again "Yeah not happening it can't happen"</p><p>"I trusted you" the Doctor shouted at them "I pitied you!"</p><p>"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh."</p><p>"Not while I'm alive."</p><p>Kayce smirked "and we've already established that you can't kill me"</p><p>"Then live no more." the Gelth deadpanned</p><p>"Alright now... I am about to start snapping necks and taking names bitches" Kayce smirks "I've never tried to kill a corpse before... but I guess there really is a first time for everything"</p><p>The Doctor is just looking at her in a new light wanting to know more about her than he ever has. "We're not gonna die down here Doctor, I assure you" He looks at her "you might not, but what about me?" he kept going on "I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five!"</p><p>"World War Five?"</p><p>"I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party! Now I'm gonna die in a dungeon in <em>Cardiff</em>!"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "We are not going to die... trust me I'm a Mikaelson... we always fight till the end" "Alright, together?" he asked her.</p><p>Kayce nods "together" "I'm so glad I met you Kayce," he tells her grabbing her hand "Me too" she beamed at him then her face twists "I smell gas"</p><p>"Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Dickens tells them "Brilliant!" The Doctor beamed as the bodies began to scream and the Gelth fly out of the corpses "Gas!"</p><p>"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous."</p><p>"Fill the room with gas" he agreed "It'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound"</p><p>Kayce smirks "That is brilliant"</p><p>"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." Dickens prayed as the corpses turned on him.</p><p>****</p><p>"Plenty more" the Doctor replied, yanking a pipe from the wall. The Gelth screamed and left the corpses</p><p>The Doctor turns to Kayce "You and Charles get out of here I need to end this" Kayce walks over to Charles grabs his arm "sorry about this" then flashes them out.</p><p>Once they get outside she looks into his eyes "You will not remember that I flashed us out just that we ran out" he repeats what she said in a monotone voice</p><p>****</p><p>"Gwyneth," the Doctor said gently "send them back. They lied. They're not angels."</p><p>"Liars?" she asked faintly</p><p>"Look at me," he told her waiting until she did to continue "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"</p><p>"They're too strong" "Remember that world you saw? Kayce's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."</p><p>"I can't send them back" Gwyneth replied "But But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." she pulls out something from her apron. "Leave this place!" the Doctor notices the matches "Give me those," he told her but she didn't move the Doctor felt for a pulse but found nothing. He sighed and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry, thank you"</p><p>The Doctor ran out of the house as it exploded</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce looks at him "Gwyneth?" he shakes his head "didn't make it, I think she was dead the minute she stood under the arch"</p><p>Kayce nods as the Doctor continues "she closed the rift, though the Gelth won't bother anyone ever again"</p><p>"And she saved the world, a servant girl and no one will ever know"</p><p>****</p><p>They got back to the Tardis "Right then, Charlie boy!" the Doctor said brightly " I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long"</p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Kayce asked him "I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste" Dickens replied with a smile "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."</p><p>"You've cheered up" The Doctor noted</p><p>He nodded " Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."</p><p>Kayce smiles already knowing that he won't get to tell his truth because he dies in 1870.</p><p>" The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."</p><p>"Good luck with it," the Doctor told him shaking his hand "Nice to meet you. Fantastic"</p><p>Kayce smiles at him "Bye then Charlie it was lovely to see you again" he smiles back at her "you as well Ms. Mikaelson, do tell your brother I said hello" Kayce grins back at him "of course Elijah will be very pleased with that" </p><p>"But, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going" "You'll see" the Doctor replied nodding at the Tardis "In the shed"</p><p>Kayce smirks "Into the shed we go"</p><p>"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" Dickens asked curiously "Just a friend passing through" was the Doctors reply.</p><p>"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" "Oh yes," the Doctor tells him.</p><p>Kayce smiles "Some of my favorite books were written by you" "For how long?" Dickens asks seeming much happier.</p><p>"Forever" the Doctor replied then clapped his hand "Right. Shed. Come on, Kayce" "In the box?" Dickens asked oddly as the doctor unlocked the Tardis "both of you?" Kayce rolled her eyes at the assumption as the Doctor replied "Down boy, see you"</p><p>They step into the Tardis.</p><p>"Too bad he'll never get to tell his story" the Doctor looks at her surprised that she actually knew that. Kayce watched as the Doctor pulled up the external camera smiling at Dickens "can we give him one last surprise?" She asked hopefully "Please?"</p><p>"I don't see why not"  Then he began flipping switches Kayce smiles watching the look on Dickens' face when the Tardis dematerializes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is 'The Unquiet Dead' Hope you guys like it. Next will be a short little explanation Chapter with Kayce telling the Doctor the truth about her. then we have 'Aliens of London' and 'World War Three'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a short little interlude if you will of Kayce telling the Doctor what she is and about her family</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that was 1869," The Doctor told her brightly while giving her a look. Kayce sighs "I've got some explaining to do huh?" "Yeah I would say so"</p><p>"Alright let me change out of this godforsaken dress and I'll explain" he nods at her.</p><p>Kayce runs off towards the wardrobe to change. About 10 minutes later she emerges from the wardrobe in clothes that are more her style with her hair hanging down in loose waves.</p><p>She makes her way back to the control room.</p><p>"Alright my backstory is a very long one but for now I'll just give you the footnote version and we will dive further into it at a later date"</p><p>"Okay I'm listening" </p><p>Kayce takes a breath because this is the first she has ever told anyone her story usually it's Elijah or Rebekah that tells their story. "Okay so for starts I am not human and I haven't been for a very long time... I was once a lifetime ago"</p><p>Kayce gets a faraway look in her eyes as she continues "I was born in the 10th century in a little village in Virginia that is modern day Mystic Falls. I have four older brothers one of which is dead and a little sister I had a little brother too but he was killed a long time ago which is what drove my parents to make my siblings and me what we are"</p><p>"Which is what?"</p><p>"Vampires, some would say monsters there really isn't much difference but my siblings and I were turned into the first Vampires, the Originals, from us all vampires were created and I am talking real proper vampires"</p><p>"You mean like burn in the sun? Doesn't show up in mirrors? Hates garlic?"</p><p>Kayce laughs "the only true thing in that sentence was that we burn in the sun, you can see my reflection in a mirror and I happen to like garlic" Kayce grins "we have these things called daylight rings that keep us from burning in the sun but that's not all I am not just a vampire I am also a witch... I was born a witch and when I was turned for some reason I kept my magic which is not supposed to happen but it did and here I am... That is how I was holding the corpses in place I was using my magic so they didn't attack me"</p><p>She pauses for a moment glancing at the Doctor who is grinning at her then she continues "as you can tell snapping my neck didn't kill me, there are two ways to kill a vampire, a stake to the heart or ripping their hearts out of their chest. But you can't kill an original with a regular stake and you rip my heart out it'll grow back in a couple of hours and you can't even kill me with the stake that could kill the rest of my family, my witch side cancels out the effects making me pretty much immortal... I mean there are ways to put me down but I am the only one that has access to the spells that can do that so yeah nothing can kill me permanently"</p><p>"If you were born in the 10th century that means you're over 1000 years old"</p><p>Kayce smirks "that would be correct, so tell me, Doctor, how old are you?"</p><p>"900"</p><p>Kayce giggles "So at this point in time I am indeed older than you?" the Doctor rolls his eyes at her smugness "yes you are older than me"</p><p>"Well, then Doctor that is pretty much what you need to know... I'll tell you more, I'll tell you the whole story once I know you better"</p><p>He nods at her "Okay... So what do you say we head back to London for a bit? Then we can be on way to wherever you wanna go?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me"</p><p>The Doctor set a course back to London in the present day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next will be 'Aliens of London'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aliens of London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a bit off script as well because again it has to be for me to fit Kayce into it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tardis materializes and Kayce and the Doctor steps out.</p><p>"How long have I been gone?" "Oh about 12 hours," The Doctor tells her with a grin</p><p>Kayce grins back "right, now I won't be long just gonna pop in and see how Gracie and my brother are doing" "What're you gonna tell them?" "I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? I have never lied to my brother we are very close and I'm not gonna start now trust me if anyone was going to, believe me, it'd be Kol and one more thing don't you go running off on me"</p><p>"Alright then"</p><p>Kayce takes off towards the apartment she shares with Kol and Gracie. She walks through the door "Guys are you in?" Kol flashes over to where she is standing then hugs her "God Kace you actually scared the hell out of me" she gives him a weird look "Kol I've only been gone for 12 hours couldn't have worried you that much"</p><p>"Kace you've been gone for a year" Kayce pinches the bridge of her nose "Oh the bloody idiot got the flight pattern wrong" she lets out a breath "again"</p><p>The Doctor comes in "Uhh it's been 12 months, not 12 hours" Kayce rolls her eyes and looks at him "yeah, I know that" she tells him "Jesus that is the second time in a row that's happened, you sure you know how to bloody fly that thing?"</p><p>"Hey, now the calibration was just a little off" Kayce snorts "twice in a row?"</p><p>Kol looks at his twin "Uhhh Kace who the hell is that?"</p><p>She waves it off "Oh that's just the Doctor" "The Doctor?" he repeats. The Doctor grins "Hi, hello that's me"</p><p>Gracie comes into the apartment and gasps when she sees Kayce standing there she runs over and hugs her then turn to the Doctor and slaps him. Making Kayce let out a snicker.</p><p>"You show up out of nowhere and kidnap my best friend and we don't see or hear a thing from her for an entire year?" Kayce rolls her eyes "Down girl... I didn't get Kayce-napped okay... I went willingly but I mean come on Gracie you put a time machine and I mean a right and proper time machine in front of me and you honestly expect me to say no?"</p><p>Kol looks at her "Time machine?"</p><p>She smirks "oh yeah time machine" "like a real time machine?" "yes, Kol a real time machine... I have been to the year 5 billion and I saw our baby sister in the year 5 billion and then we went to 1869 it was supposed to be 1860 but the calibration was off and we ended up in Cardiff on Christmas in 1869 with Charles Dickens"</p><p>Gracie looks at her "You met the Charles Dicken?"</p><p>Kayce smirks "For the second time"</p><p>Gracie looks at her "wait what?"</p><p>Kayce smirks "yep, the first time Elijah had taken me to one of his readings of A Christmas Carol a few years before... He remembered me too"</p><p>****</p><p>Later the Doctor and Kayce are up on the roof of the building. Kayce laughs "I can't believe that Gracie slapped you oh my god that was hilarious"</p><p>"That actually hurt... in 900 years I have never been slapped by somebody's best friend"</p><p>Kayce snorts again "and I still can't believe that I am older than you"</p><p>He rolls his eyes "yeah yeah, so you keep reminding me"</p><p>Kayce sighs "you know I've seen all this stuff up there and there's no one to talk about it with, I mean sure I could talk to them about it but they just won't understand because they haven't seen it, Aliens and spaceships and all that stuff, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist "</p><p>Before either of them can say anything else there is a deep horn and a spaceship, trailing black smoke passes overhead and heads for the city. It misses Tower Bridge, weaves around St Paul's, then with a nasty backfire and a splutter, dives for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower. Big Ben chimes once and the spaceship crashes into the river. The Doctor and Kayce watch a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon.</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Oh come on now that's just not bloody fair"</p><p>The Doctor grins and gives her a what can you do about it look "it's blocked off" Kayce snorts "Yeah ya think a spaceship just fell out of the sky, of course, it's going to be blocked off" " I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" Kayce gives him a flat look "Did you know this was going to happen?"</p><p>The Doctor grins at her "Nope"</p><p>"Do you recognize the ship?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Well then do you know why it crashed then?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "well then fat lot of good you are then I am so glad I have you" "I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Kayce. To see history happening right in front of us." the Doctor replies</p><p>"Taking the Tardis down there is out of the question isn't it?"</p><p>"Yep... they have one spaceship already better not give them another one right on top of it"</p><p>"Well then looks like we are going to have to watch it like everybody else then on tv"</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce and the Doctor walks back into the apartment "Kol turn the news on" Kayce called as the enter</p><p>"Why?" her brother questions. </p><p>"Because my dear twin a spaceship just crashed in the middle of London and I want to see what they're saying about it" Kol rolls his eyes at his demanding twin but turns the tv on the news channel anyway.</p><p>*****</p><p>A little while later Kayce follows the Doctor out of the apartment and back to the Tardis "And where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"</p><p>"Nowhere... I'm just off on a wander, that's all." Kayce gives him a look that says yeah sure I believe that "Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering"</p><p>He shrugs "Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."  </p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "So?"</p><p>"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand" he pauses for a moment "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your friends"</p><p>Kayce sighs "Fine but just promise you won't disappear on me?" "Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one." he hands her a key to the Tardis "See you later."</p><p>****</p><p>The Tardis, meanwhile, has parked herself in a storeroom in the Albion Hospital. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the door lock.</p><p>"Shush" The Doctor walks into a room full of Red Berets - the Parachute Regiment. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, then the soldiers grab their weapons and point them at the Doctor. Something bursts out of the cooler, and Toshiko screams. Everyone hears it.</p><p>"Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" he commands as he leads the Marines out of the room. They enter the mortuary and Dr. Sato is cowering by her desk. "It's alive!"</p><p>"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." the Doctor orders them</p><p>"My God, it's alive" she repeats "Do it!" the Doctor orders again and the soldiers spread out and do what he said.</p><p>"I swear it was dead." "Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" the Doctor asks they hear metal clattering. "It's still here."</p><p>The Doctor gestures to a soldier outside the door to come in and kneel by Toshiko. Behind a filing cabinet is - a pig? "Hello." the Doctor says slowly approaching. The pig runs out on its hind legs. It is wearing a spacesuit. "Don't shoot!" the Doctor tells</p><p>Another soldier shoots the pig. "What did you do that for? It was scared! It was scared" the Doctor demands.</p><p>****</p><p>Gracie runs back into the apartment with a smug look on her face "your little Doctor ran off" Kayce looks at her "What?" "Oh yeah, you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away." Gracie tells her smugly.  </p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "You're wrong... he didn't leave me here" "Oh, he's left you alright. Some boyfriend he turned out to be."</p><p>Kol looks between the two "What are you two going on about?"</p><p>"Oh, you know just how Kayce got dumped... He sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes and walks outside Kol and Gracie following her. Gracie still looking very smug " Ho, ho, ho. He's vamoosed."</p><p>"Like I said G you're wrong.. Because why would he give me a key to his spaceship if he was just going to disappear?" She held the Tardis key up for Gracie to see and it starts glowing as the Tardis materializes. Kayce smirks "Told you so" then she looks at her twin "wanna see the inside of a real spaceship?"</p><p>The Doctor comes out of the Tardis "All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing is a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look"</p><p>"Gracie and my brother are here"</p><p>"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic." Kayce rolls her eyes "they aren't gonna domesticate the place"</p><p>"I bet you don't even know our names," Gracie said looking at him smugly</p><p>"Greta and he's Kol"</p><p>"It's Gracie"</p><p>"No, it's Greta"</p><p>"I think I know my own name"</p><p>"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" Kayce snickers she walked right into that one. Gracie glares at her before storming off "Come on G don't be like that"</p><p>Kol follows Kayce out of the Tardis "So that's what a spaceship looks like?" "Yep" "Now will you go and make sure Gracie is alright?" he nods "yeah of course" "thank you"</p><p>Kol starts back towards the apartment as Kayce walks back into the Tardis "That was a real spaceship?" "Yep" "So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading? Because that's a funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert" "Good point! So, what're they up to?"</p><p>****<br/>Gracie is in her bedroom and she sees something on tv so she calls the number "Yes, I've seen one. I really have. An alien. And she's with him. My best friend, she's with him. And she's not safe. Oh, my God. She's not safe. I've seen an alien, and I know his name. He's called the Doctor."</p><p>Someone does a search on the other end for the Doctor "It's a box. A blue box. She called it a Tardis." she continues before hanging up the phone.</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce is watching the Doctor do something that she wouldn't even understand if she asked "Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on."</p><p>The Doctor looks at the monitor "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth before it landed."</p><p>"What does the mean?"</p><p>"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"</p><p>****</p><p>Kayce is flipping through channels on the Tardis "So how many channels does this thing have?" "All the basic packages"</p><p>Kayce looks at the door "Look who decided to come back" Gracie rolls her eyes "Yeah well we aren't done here"</p><p>"Hold on," he has he stop on one of the news channels "I know that lot."</p><p>"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."</p><p>"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people."</p><p>"How do you know them?"</p><p>"Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead." Gracie tells them.</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes as the Doctor says "That's nice. Good Girl, Greta"</p><p>"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Kayce asks curiously "They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Greta, you've got a car. You can do some driving.</p><p>The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes "Where to?"</p><p>"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship"</p><p>The three of them walk out of the Tardis and straight into a helicopter spotlight. Gracie slips off to the side unseen.</p><p> "Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." Police cars and Saxon armored personnel carriers surround them. "Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest." the police tell them again "Take me to your leader" </p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes with a snort "Really?" They get put into a police car. "Wow, so this is what being arrested is like hmm who'd have known?"</p><p>The Doctor glances over at the original "We're not being arrested, we're being escorted" "Wait seriously? They are taking us to Downing Street? Wow it's been years since I've been in that building"</p><p>"Yes we are going to 10 Downing street"</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"I hate to say it but Gracie was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."</p><p>Kayce grins at the alien "So now they need you?" He gives her a nod "Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"</p><p>"Patrick Moore?" Kayce teases</p><p>"Apart from him."</p><p>"Oh, don't you just love it."</p><p>"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?"</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "How should I know? I missed a year"</p><p>****<br/>Harriet comes downstairs and shows her ID to an armed policeman. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She mingles with the UNIT officers and large people in the room.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He hands one to the Doctor.</p><p>"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance." "I don't go anywhere without her." The doctor argues</p><p>"You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside." the man tells him</p><p>"She's staying with me." "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact"</p><p>Kayce shrugs "I could always compel my way in," she tells him quietly "But It's all right. You go."</p><p>"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" Harriet questions "Sure." "Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?"</p><p>"I just need a word in private." "I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble." The Doctor walks into the room</p><p>"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it" he turns to Kayce "I'm going to have to leave you with security." "It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use." Kayce looks at her weirdly "Walk with me. Just keep walking"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Alright I am"</p><p>"That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." "Kayce Mikaelson now what is this about?" "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" "Why do you want to know?" Kayce snaps and Harriet bursts into tears.</p><p>"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!"</p><p>Kayce sighs "It's all right. I believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it." Kayce starts searching the room. She opens a different cupboard and a man's body falls out. "Oh, my God! Is that the--"</p><p>"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander. Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"</p><p>"Oh! Has someone been naughty?" Margaret asks tauntingly</p><p>****<br/>"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant." The general tells them</p><p>"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there." The Doctor says "You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?"</p><p>He pauses thinking for a moment "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap" he realizes</p><p>****</p><p>"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" "And who told you that, hmm? Me."</p><p>Margaret reaches up to her hairline.</p><p>****</p><p>"This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge on how to fight them gathered together in one room." Green farts.</p><p>"Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" "Would you rather silent but deadly?" General Asquith removes his cap and unzips his forehead. As Green laughs, the room fills with blue light and an alien starts to wriggle out of the skinsuit. In the Cabinet Office, Margaret does the same, flexing her three long fingers in relief.</p><p>Gracie comes out of her kitchen to see a similar sight. The aliens stand nearly eight feet tall with incongruous large black eyes in small babyfaces.</p><p>"We are the Slitheen." Margaret grabs Ganesh in her massive talons and pushes him up the wall.</p><p>"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." Green holds up a remote activation switch, and the ID cards emit electric shocks to their wearers, including the Doctor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is 'Aliens of London' Hope you guys like it. Next is 'World War Three'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. World War Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little note here that instead of this taking place in 2005 it's taking place in 2012-2013 around the time that the first season of the Originals is happening</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor finally manages to rip off his ID card. He smirks at them "Deadly to humans, maybe." Then he pushes it against the collar around the neck of the revealed Slitheen, enveloping it and Green with the electricity. They don't like it. Neither does the one in the Cabinet Office or Gracie's kitchen. The Doctor, Kayce and Harriet Jones make their escapes, but Gracie is still trapped.</p><p>****<br/>Kol walks into the apartment and see Gracie cornered by a big green alien so he smashes a chair across the back of the Slitheen, grabs Gracie and pulls her out of the kitchen. He stops in the doorway to take a photograph of it on his cell phone to send it to Kayce.</p><p>****<br/>The Doctor runs out into the entrance hall "Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" The armed police follow him.</p><p>In the briefing room, Green manages to pull the ID card off 'Asquith's' collar, and the electricity stops. "Reinstate my disguise. Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!" Green helps the Slitheen into the General's skin suit.</p><p>****<br/>"No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them." Harriet tells Kayce as the Slitheen chases them through a series of rooms, smashing through the oak doors. Kayce looks at her "We can get them later when we're not being chased by a big green alien" </p><p>****<br/>The Doctor enters with the police just as Green finishes getting Asquith into his skinsuit. "Where have you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed." Green tells them The policemen check the bodies. The Welsh Sergeant speaks "I think they're all dead."</p><p>"That's what I'm saying. He did it! That man there."</p><p>"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise. That's never going to work, is it?" The Doctor tries "No." one of the policemen tells him "Fair enough." The Doctor runs and gets trapped between two lots of armed police.</p><p>"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man." The general commands</p><p>"Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is, if I was you and if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice." Ding! and a door opens behind the Doctor. "Don't stand them against the lift!" He gets in and goes up.</p><p>****<br/>The lift doors open and the Slitheen is there. "Hello!" He distracts the Slitheen so that Kayce and Harriet can get past behind it, then closes the lift door again.</p><p>****<br/>A large settee, a large drinks cabinet, a folding screen by the window to keep out the draughts. "Hide!" Kayce tells the older woman Kayce hides behind the cabinet, Harriet behind the screen. The Doctor leaves the lift on the second floor.</p><p>****<br/>"I repeat, the upper floors are under quarantine. You will stay where you are. You will disregard all previous instructions. You will take your orders directly from me." The empty lift arrives and Asquith heads for it. Green follows him.</p><p>"Mister Green, sir. I'm sorry but you've got to come with me. We should evacuate the entire building." Price tells him "Sergeant, have you read the Emergency Protocols?" "No, sir." "Then don't question me. Seal off Number 10, secure the ground floor, and if the Doctor makes it downstairs - shoot on sight!"</p><p>Green closes the lift doors.</p><p>"Well, you heard him. Move out!" Price commands</p><p>****<br/>The Slitheen Margaret enters. "Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips." Kayce flashes from the cabinet behind a curtain. Playing like the big green alien actually scares her when it really doesn't there really isn't anything that scares Kayce but for now, she'll play the part that she needs to.</p><p>****<br/>The Doctor runs down the staircase and hides as the lift arrives on this floor. Two naked Slitheen walkout. "It does us good to hunt. Purifies the blood." "We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase."</p><p>Slitheens Green and Asquith enter the sitting room "My brothers." Margaret says.</p><p>"Happy hunting?" "It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." "Sweat and fear."</p><p>"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones." "And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps"</p><p>Margaret pulls back the curtain. Kayce rolls her eyes and lets out a fake scream playing her part then Harriet jumps out "No! Take me first! Take me!" The Doctor bursts in with a fire extinguisher. He sprays the male Slitheen with CO2.</p><p>"Out, with me!" The Doctor tells them and Kayce pulls the curtain down over Margaret.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Kayce rolls her eyes "Uh guys can we save this until later?" The Doctor uses up the CO2 and they run out.</p><p>****<br/>"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." The Doctor tells them "The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." The Doctor grins "Harriet Jones, I like you." "And I like you too"</p><p>The Slitheen chase the three of them through corridors and rooms.</p><p>****<br/>Once they get to the cabinet room The Doctor grabs a decanter from a side table and stands in the doorway.</p><p>"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." The Slitheen takes one step back in the outer office.</p><p>"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" the Doctor addresses them "They're aliens." Harriet tells him. Kayce holds back a snort as the Doctor retorts "Yes. I got that, thanks."</p><p>"Who are you, if not human?"</p><p>"Who's not human?" questions Harriet, Kayce smirks and points to the Doctor "He's not human." "He's not human?" Harriet repeats "Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor tells them not even glancing at the two. "Sorry." Harriet apologizes</p><p>"So, what's the plan?" the Doctor asks addressing the Slitheen "But he's got a Northern accent."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes repeating what he told her when she asked about it "Lots of planets have a north."</p><p>"I said hush." the Doctor shushes them before going back to the Slitheen "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"</p><p>"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?"</p><p>"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"</p><p>"The Slitheen race?" one of the aliens questions with a laugh.</p><p>"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." the one that was in Green's skin suit told him.</p><p>"So, you're a family."</p><p>"A family business."</p><p>"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor questions trying to figure out what they are planning.</p><p>"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"</p><p>"Is that what I said?" The Doctor said looking towards Kayce, she rolls her eyes "that's what he said" "You're making it up." Kayce smirks "Maybe he is but I can still set you on fire" she mutters "Phesmatos Incendia" and a flame appears in her hand.</p><p>Harriet looks at her "How did you do that?"</p><p>Kayce smirks at her  "Magic... Quite literally it's a gift I possess"</p><p>"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." The Doctor tells her as Harriet is clutching the Red Box. "You pass it to the left first." Harriet tells him "Sorry." The Doctor tells her passing it to Kayce who rolls her eyes "Thanks." but she takes a drink out of it anyway.</p><p>"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter."</p><p>"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." Kayce smirk getting what the Doctor was saying The Doctor lifts a small panel by the door and presses a button. Metal shutters crash shut across the windows and doors.</p><p>"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." Kayce gives him a look "But how do we get out?" "Ah" Kayce rolls her eyes "you didn't think of that did you?" but he doesn't answer her</p><p>****<br/>"He's safely contained. Now, cut off communications inside that room, then summon the family. It's time we finished with this insane planet for good"</p><p>****<br/>"And there's still no word from inside Downing Street, though we are getting even more new arrivals. That's group Captain Tennant James of the RAF, though why he's been summoned we've no idea. And that's Ewan McAllister, Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament. And this is most unusual. I'm told that is Sylvia Dillane, Chairman of the North Sea Boating Club. Quite what connects these people, we have no idea."</p><p>****<br/>The three Slitheen are back in their bodysuits.</p><p>"Group Captain. Delighted you could make it. We're meeting upstairs." (Fart!) "That's the spirit. Off you go. Good to see you. Come on through." "Ah, Sergeant. Now that the Doctor's been neutralized, the upper levels are out of bounds to everyone." "Then who are they?"</p><p>"Need to know, Sergeant. Need to know. I want you to liaise with Communications. The acting Prime Minister will be making a public address. He will speak to the nations of the world"</p><p>Sylvia goes into the blue-lit toilets, while Margaret gets a coat hanger from a rack.</p><p>"There you are. If you'd just like to go through and get changed" She takes a skin suit off an emerging Slitheen, who used to be Group Captain James. "Now, if you'd like to head down to the end of the corridor, it's first on the left." "Thank you"</p><p>****<br/>Gracie looks at Kol "you're brother have anything stronger?" Kol shakes his head "No chance. I've seen you when you've had a few. This isn't time for a conga." the dark-haired human gives him a look "Kol we've got to tell someone." <br/><br/>The original gives her a look right back "Who do we trust? For all we know, they've all got big green aliens inside of them. I mean, this is what he does, Gracie, that Doctor bloke. At least that's what Kace says."</p><p>she rolls her eyes "Yeah I know that I've been in the middle of this before, I thought I was going to die back there" "We're safe here Gracie No one's going to look for us here" Gracie nods but she still doesn't fully believe him.</p><p>****<br/>Back in his skinsuit. "Right, you head off. Inform Control I have got one or two things that still need doing. I haven't quite finished with Ms. Matthews yet."</p><p>****<br/>The Doctor drags Ganesh's body into a small storeroom, where the late Anthony Blair is also laid out.</p><p>"What was his name?" "Who?" "This one. The secretary or whatever he was called." "I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." "Sorry. Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" Kayce shakes her head "No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"</p><p>"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor tells her.</p><p>Kayce looks at him "But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?"</p><p>"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."</p><p>"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." Kayce smirks "well not that I need it but it would be nice" </p><p>"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes." Kayce shrugs "You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." "Well, that's a strange friendship." "Ehh it's not that bad"</p><p>"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asks her "Oh, hardly." "Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" "Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."</p><p>"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Kayce asks.</p><p>"You're a very violent young woman." Harriet tells her Kacye smirks at her "Oh sweetheart you have no idea how right you are but I'm serious. We could." "Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."</p><p>"Say that again."</p><p>"What, about the codes?"</p><p>"Anything. All of it." "Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN," Harriet says again</p><p>"Like that's ever stopped them." "Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?" Harriet asks the Doctor "Everything's important." "If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."</p><p>Kayce snorts "Trust me with him... This is normal but what do they want?" "Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset." "Like what, gold? Oil? Water?"</p><p>"You're very good at this." "Thank you." "Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" Kayce's phone beeps "Oh, that's me."</p><p>"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asks her confused</p><p>"Oh well, he zapped it. Superphone." "Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." "Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor tells her.</p><p>"It's Kol" "Oh, tell your brother we're busy." Kayce smirks and shows the Doctor her phone Kol sent them a photo of a Slitheen.</p><p>****<br/>Gracie is on the phone with Kayce</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill me, I could've died!"</p><p>"Are you alright though both of you?"</p><p>"Yeah we are at one of your brothers' flats here" Kayce rolls her eyes "Leave it to Nik or Elijah to have an apartment in London right when you need one"</p><p>The Doctor takes Kayce's phone "Is that Greta? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." Gracie rolls her eyes and says "it's Gracie and why should I?" but pulling her laptop out of her bag anyway.</p><p>The Doctor sighs "I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." Gracie is hacking into the UNIT website. "It says password" The Doctor plugs the phone into the conference room speaker "Say again."</p><p>"It's asking for the password." Gracie says again "Buffalo. Two Fs, one L"</p><p>Kol looks at Gracie's laptop screen "So, what's that website?" Gracie smirks at him "All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark"</p><p>"Gracie, you were born in the dark," The Doctor says, Kayce rolls her eyes "Oh, leave her alone"</p><p>"Thank you. Password again"</p><p>"Just repeat it every time"</p><p>Gracie hands the phone to Kol so she can have both hands free to do the hacking with.</p><p>"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" The Doctor asks still trying to figure things out "You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet says the Doctor shakes his head "That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."</p><p>Kayce looks at them "The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert. What would they do that for?"</p><p>"So things are always like this with him huh?" Kol asks his sister and she snorts "Yeah pretty much but hey there's never a dull moment" he laughs "you know I'd be more worried if you could actually get hurt but I know that won't happen"</p><p>After a few minutes, Gracie takes the phone back "we're in"</p><p>"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that." The Doctor instructs her. The screen changes from a map of the world to an oscilloscope reading, with sound. "What is it?" she questions</p><p>"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying. It's some sort of message."</p><p>Kayce looks at him "What's it say?" </p><p>"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." The doorbell rings "Hush!" the Doctor shushes Gracie looks at Kol "that was us, go and see who it is" "why me?" Gracie rolls her eyes "Because they need me at the computer" "But it's three in the morning" Gracie rolls her eyes "Well go tell them that"</p><p>"It's beaming into space"</p><p>"It's the alien, I think it's safe to say it found us" Kayce sighs "Both of you get out of there"</p><p>"Gracie, I need that signal"</p><p>"Forget the signal you guys need to get out of there" Kayce tells them.</p><p>Harriet looks at the Doctor "There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something" "I'm trying!" he tells her</p><p>They hear Kol tell Gracie to run then the sound of the front door splintering.</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "That is my brother and my best friend"</p><p>"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"</p><p>"They're green." Kayce lists "Yep, narrows it down," he tells her "Good sense of smell."</p><p>"Narrows it down."</p><p>"They can smell adrenalin."</p><p>"Narrows it down."</p><p>"The pig technology." Harriet puts in</p><p>"Narrows it down."</p><p>"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?"</p><p>"Narrows it down"</p><p>"Uhhh Kace might want to hurry it up there it's getting in"</p><p>"We're working on it Kol"</p><p>She turns back to the Doctor "They hunt like it's a ritual." "Narrows it down." "Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er" Harriet trails off and Kayce takes over "Bad breath!" "That's it!"</p><p>The Doctor looks at them "Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!"</p><p>"It just got in"</p><p>"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!"</p><p>Gracie rolls her eyes "Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." "Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor instructs, they do and they barricade the door as the Doctor continues " Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!"</p><p>Harriet looks at him "Just like Hannibal!" "Just like Hannibal."</p><p>"Gracie, have you got any vinegar?" Kol cuts in "yeah there should be vinegar here somewhere"</p><p>He starts going through the cabinets "alright I found something, Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." Kayce makes a face "now why would our brother have that in his cabinet?"</p><p>The Slitheen breaks in. Kol throws the vile contents of the jug over it. It stops, farts then explodes, redecorating the kitchen in green innards. "Well that will be a story to tell Nik or Lijah... we made an alien explode in his kitchen"</p><p>Kayce laughs before turning to Harriet "Hannibal?" "Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar," she tells her</p><p>"Oh. Well, there you go then." They all toast the moment with a glass of port from the decanter.</p><p>****<br/>"He's dead. Sip Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen is dead." "I felt it. How could that happen?" "Somebody must have got lucky." "That's the last piece of luck anyone on this rock will ever have."</p><p>Green and Asquith go outside to make the promised broadcast. "Ladies and gentlemen, nations of the world, humankind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause, but the news I bring you now is grave indeed."</p><p>****<br/>Green is speaking on tv "The experts are dead, murdered right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace." "Listen to this," Gracie tells them she holds the phone in front of the television. "Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads. And they have found massive weapons of destruction. Capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long" Green continues "We are facing extinction unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."</p><p>"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor tells them "Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asks them "They did last time." Kayce reminds her.</p><p>The Doctor looks at them "That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." "They release the defense code" Kayce starts the Doctor nods "And the Slitheen go nuclear." "But why?" Harriet asks curiously.</p><p>The Doctor opens the metal shutters.</p><p>"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. The whole planet gets nuked." "And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." Margaret tells them smugly.</p><p>"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" The Doctor looks at her "Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." "The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price starliner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."</p><p>"At the cost of five billion lives." "Bargain," she tells him like it was no big deal. The Doctor looks at her "I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you."</p><p>"What, you? Trapped in your box?"</p><p>"Yes. Me." The Doctor tells her closing the shutters on Margaret's laughing face, and she starts to worry.</p><p>"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." "Gracie, any luck?" "There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail."</p><p>"Voicemail dooms us all." Kayce says seemingly trying to lighten the mood a bit "If we could just get out of here." The Doctor looks at her "There's a way out." "What?" "There's always been a way out."</p><p>Kayce looks at him "Then why don't we use it?" he looks back at her "Because I can't guarantee your safety"</p><p>"Don't you dare, whatever it is don't you dare" Gracie says through the phone, Kayce rolls her eyes "I'll be fine G and you know that, trust me this is not gonna kill me"</p><p>"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies." Kayce looks at him "Do it." he looks at her surprised "You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" "Yeah." "Please Kayce don't do this to me" Kayce sighs "If we don't do this G, they are going to destroy the planet" " This is my life, Gracie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Then what're you waiting for?"</p><p>He looks at her kind of sadly "I could save the world but lose you." Kayce rolls her eyes "We've been over this though.... I'll be fine"</p><p>Harriet looks at them both "Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine"</p><p>Gracie scoffs "And who the hell are you?" "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it"</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "we're not getting out of here are we?" he shakes his head "No, we are staying right here" then he turns his attention to Gracie on the phone "Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything"</p><p>Kol looks at her "What're you doing? G"</p><p>Gracie smirks at him "Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth." "Right, we need to select a missile." "We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes." Gracie tells him.</p><p>" We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" "Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A." "That's the one. Select"</p><p>Kayce looks at him with a raised eyebrow "well that is just great... I've always wanted to have a missile launched at me"</p><p>Kol snorts "Your sarcasm has been noted Kace" "Good if these are going to be my<em> 'last'</em> words I want them to be sarcastic"</p><p>"the world is in your hands, now Gracie... And Fire"</p><p>Gracie clicks the launch button.</p><p>Harriet looks at the Doctor "How solid are these?" "Not solid enough. Built for a short-range attack, nothing this big."</p><p>Kayce smirks "All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on." Harriet does, as the missile heads up the Channel.</p><p>"It's on the radar" Gracie informs</p><p>Kayce and Harriet are emptying the cupboard.</p><p>"Counter defense five five-six." "Stop them intercepting it." " I'm doing it now." "Good Girl"</p><p>"Five five-six neutralized." The Doctor unplugs the phone as the missile heads inland over Seven Sisters. "Here we go. Nice knowing you both. Hannibal!" Harriet tells them both</p><p>There is an explosion. The iconic front door blows off in a fireball. The cupboard shakes then rolls through the remains of the building inside its steel shell.</p><p>The Doctor pushes the steel door off and Harriet steps out. Harriet looks at them "Made in Britain."</p><p>Price comes up "Oh, my God. Are you all right?" "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister." "Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor tells her "Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher." Kayce gives her a smile "I'd vote for you." "Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!"</p><p>Harriet makes her way down the pile of rubble. "We're safe! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"</p><p>The Doctor smiles "I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."</p><p>"The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud, and undefeated. God bless the human race." Harriet announces</p><p>Later Kayce smiles at the Gracie and Kol "I'll see you guys later alright?" they both hug her "There's no talking you out of this huh?"</p><p>Kayce shakes her head "Nope sorry G, but I've made my mind up"</p><p>She walks into the Tardis with the duffle bag because last time she went on a whim but this time she is committing to being the Doctor's companion.</p><p>The Doctor looks at Gracie "here present for you" he hands her a CD "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."</p><p>She nods "What do you want to do that for?" "Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me."</p><p>Gracie gives him a look "But you're still taking her with you"</p><p>The Doctor joins Kayce back in the Tardis with a grin "Alright then let's see where to next?" then he flips the switches and they were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is 'World War Three' hope you guys like it. As you can see in this story Kayce is more in touch with her humanity. Next is 'Dalek'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dalek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tardis materializes in dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases.</p><p>"So what is it? What's wrong?" Kayce asks as the two step out of the Tardis</p><p>"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course."</p><p>Kayce nods "So where are we?"</p><p>"Earth. Utah, North America." he pauses for a moment before finishing "About half a mile underground."</p><p>"And when are we?"</p><p>"2020"</p><p>He looks at a display case.</p><p>"Oh wow, that's so close... if I was human and I aged I'd be 29"</p><p>The Doctor finds the light switch, and the lights come on. Kayce looks around "It's a great big museum."</p><p>"An alien museum." The Doctor corrects "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust." then he points to one of the objects "That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."</p><p>"Wow look at that it's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."</p><p>"Oh, look at you." The Doctor says looking at the head of a robot.</p><p>"What is it?" Kayce questions him curiously.</p><p>"An old friend of mine." he starts then pauses "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit." he shakes his head "I'm getting old."</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "well I am still older than you" he rolls his eyes at her "yeah, yeah so you keep reminding me"</p><p>"Is that where the signal is coming from?" Kayce asks curiously.</p><p>"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor touches the display case and an alarm goes off. Armed guards rush in from all sides and cut them off from the Tardis.</p><p>"If someone is collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A" Kayce comments as the guards surround them.</p><p>****<br/>"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending. Bad Wolf One descending."<br/>****<br/>Kayce and the Doctor are lead into a room by a ginger woman as an English boy is talking "Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."</p><p>"I really wouldn't hold it like that," the Doctor tells him.</p><p>The ginger woman glares "Shut it!"</p><p>The boy looks at him "is it dangerous?"</p><p>"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor tells him reaching for the object but freezes hearing the click of guns around them.</p><p>Van Statten hands him the curved, palm-sized object. The Doctor gently strokes the object and it makes a beautiful sound. "You just need to be" he plays a few more notes "delicate"</p><p>He plays several different notes. "It's a musical instrument." Van Statten finally realizes.</p><p>"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor tells him.</p><p>"Here, let me." Van Stattens touch is harsher. Not nice sounds are produced.</p><p>Kayce and the Doctor both cringe at the sound that comes from the instrument "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The Doctor tells him.</p><p>Van Statten finally gets the hang of it. "Very good. Quite the expert." the Doctor tells him.</p><p>"As are you." Van Statten tells him. Van Statten casually tosses it aside, onto the floor. Then looks at the Doctor "Who exactly are you?"</p><p>"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"</p><p>"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." "Pretty much sums me up, yeah." "The question is, how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."</p><p>Kayce glares at him with the famous Mikaelson glare and he almost flinches back seeing this Kayce smirks still glaring at him "She's going to rip your throat out with her teeth if you keep calling her she."</p><p>"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend." Kayce glares at the man again as Adam says, "This is Mister Henry Van Statten."</p><p>Kayce still glaring asks "And who's he when he's at home?"</p><p>"Mister Van Statten owns the internet."</p><p>Kayce scoff "Don't be bloody stupid. No one owns the internet."</p><p>"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?"</p><p>Kayce once again scoffs at him calling her a kid because she was older than everybody in this room.</p><p>"So, you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." "And you claim greater knowledge?" "I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." The Doctor tells him smugly "And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"</p><p>"You tell me." the Doctor counters</p><p>"The cage contains my one living specimen." "And what's that?" "Like you don't know." "Show me." the Doctor pretty much demands "You want to see it?"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "wow you can practically smell the testosterone raising" </p><p>"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."</p><p>Kayce scoffs "I don't need to be babysat... I am not a child" I could literally make your head explode and not even move a muscle... But it is probably best to keep that information to myself.</p><p>****<br/>"We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there are definite signs of life inside." Van Statten explain as they are going down to the cage</p><p>"Inside? Inside what?" the Doctor questions a bit curious as to what they have locked up down here. "Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting." The Scientist informs them.</p><p>"Metaltron?"</p><p>"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it?" Van Statten tells him proudly "Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name." "Here, you'd better put these on." he offers a pair of gauntlets to the Doctor "The last guy that touched it burst into flames." "I won't touch it then." The Doctor informs him</p><p>"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me." Van Statten tells him almost in a sneer. The Doctor steps through the heavy door. "Don't open that door until we get a result." Van Statten orders. Van Statten and Goddard go to a desk with monitors on it.</p><p>****</p><p>It is dark inside. The door clangs shut and locks.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor." He tells it then a white light blinks next to a blue glow.</p><p>Then it speaks "Doc...Tor?" The Doctor looks surprised and slightly terrified "Impossible." It speaks again "The Doctor?" The room lights up to reveal a bad-tempered pepper pot being held in chains. It screams out "Exterminate! Exterminate!"</p><p>The Doctor hammers on the door in terror. "Let me out!"</p><p>"Exterminate!"</p><p>****<br/>Goddard looks at her boss "Sir, it's going to kill him." "It's talking!" he exclaims not caring about the Doctor.</p><p>"You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" The Dalek tells him It's gun arm twitches, but nothing happens. The Doctor looks surprised then smirks "It's not working." The Doctor laughs as the Dalek looks at its impotent weapon. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?"</p><p>"Keep back!" the Dalek demands. The Doctor stands inches away, staring into its eyepiece. "What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing."</p><p>Outside of the cage, they are watching on the monitor as the Doctor and Dalek talk "What the hell are you here for?" "I am waiting for orders" "What does that mean?" "I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders." "Well, you're never going to get any. Not ever."</p><p>"I demand orders!" the Dalek demands</p><p>"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."</p><p>"You lie!" the Dalek says and the Doctor smirks "I watched it happen. I made it happen."</p><p>"You destroyed us?" "I had no choice" "And what of the Time Lords?" "Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost." The Doctor tells him with a twinge of sadness and regret in his voice.</p><p>"And the coward survived." The Dalek states, the Doctor once again smirks "Oh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming cause there's no one else left."</p><p>"I am alone in the universe." "Yep."</p><p>"So are you. We are the same."</p><p>We're not the same! I'm not" the Doctor pauses "No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve." The Doctor pulls a lever on a nearby console and the Dalek is lit up with electricity. "Exterminate."</p><p>"Have pity!" the Dalek pleads. The Doctors face hardens "Why should I? You never did."</p><p>****<br/>"Get him out!" Van Statten demands</p><p>The Cage door opens, and the Dalek says "Help me"</p><p>Guards grab the Doctor as he goes to ramp up the voltage again. Van Statten walks into the cage "I saved your life. Now talk to me. Goddamn it, talk to me!" he demands the Dalek</p><p>Simmons turns off the electricity. "You've got to destroy it!" the Doctor tries to warn them but is just dragged out of the room. "The last in the universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek. I am Henry van Statten, now recognize me! Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes." Van Statten demands before exiting the cage.</p><p>****<br/>Adam looks at Kayce "Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?" he hands her an inch thick piece of metal.</p><p>Kayce looks at it then back at Adam "A piece of metal?" </p><p>He nods at her "Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."</p><p>Kayce looks at him in fake surprise "oh my god really? That's amazing" "I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life."</p><p>Still playing along Kayce nods "I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalog it?"</p><p>"Best job in the world." Kayce smirks "Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." "Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes."</p><p>Kayce still with a somewhat devious smirk on her face says "Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"</p><p>"I think they're nutters." "Yeah, me too. So, how'd you end up here?" "Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." He tells her proudly.</p><p>"Oh, right. You're a genius." Kayce states almost sarcastically. "Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System. Nearly caused World War Three."</p><p>Kayce raises an eyebrow at him "What, and that's funny, is it?" "Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "You sound like the Doctor." Adam gives her a look "Are you and him?" Kayce shakes her head "No, we're just friends."</p><p>Adam smiles "Good." </p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Why is it good?" </p><p>"It just is." He tells her. </p><p>Kayce smirks "Okay bud I am going to have to stop you right there because you and me? Its never gonna happen like ever" she looks him in the eye and compels him "so stop trying to flirt with me and forget the second half of that conversation" she smirks as he blinks a few times then looks confused what were we talking about?"</p><p>"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Stattens got a living creature down there." "Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system."</p><p>"Let's have a look, then." Kayce tells him "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." They watch the Dalek screaming as Simmons takes a big drill to its casing. </p><p>"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" Kayce asks. </p><p>"I don't know." Adam tells her she looks at him and compels "Take me down there now."</p><p>****<br/>"The metal's just battle armor. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor explains.</p><p> "What does it look like?" Van Statten questions. </p><p>"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate."</p><p>"Genetically engineered. By whom?" Van Statten asks in a curious manner. "By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him."</p><p>"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another." Goddard informs then asks, "Why would it be a threat now?"</p><p>"Because I'm here." The Doctor tells them before asking "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"</p><p>"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane." Goddard tells him</p><p>"It must have fallen through time. The only survivor." </p><p>Van Statten looks at him "You talked about a war?" </p><p>"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race."</p><p>"But you survived, too." Van Statten states </p><p>"Not by choice." The Doctor tells him. </p><p>"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence"</p><p>****</p><p>The Doctor is stripped and chained spread-eagled.</p><p>"Now, smile!" Van Statten tells him with a smirk. A painful laser scan runs down the Doctor's body. "Two hearts! Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this." "So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The Doctor states dryly.</p><p>"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" Van Stattens explains to him.</p><p>The Doctor looks at him "Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you." "In that case, I will be true to myself and continue."</p><p>"Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!" the Doctor once again tries to warn. "Nothing can escape the Cage." Van Statten tells him then he blasts the Doctor with the laser again.</p><p>"But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" Van Statten runs the laser scan again, just to hear the Doctor scream.</p><p>****<br/>Kayce and Adam get stopped outside of the cage by one of the guards "Hold it right there." "Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten." Adam tells him then they are let into the Dalek's cage.</p><p>Adam looks at Kayce "Don't get too close. The door closes behind Kayce and Adam.</p><p>"Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Kayce Mikaelson. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"</p><p>After a moment the Dalek speaks "Yes."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I am in pain. They torture me, but still, they fear me. Do you fear me?" the Dalek asks her Kayce smirks a bit "No. I'm not afraid of anything"</p><p>"I am dying." Kayce looks at the Dalek "we can help." "I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid." She smirks but says nothing because exposing herself here isn't the best idea.</p><p>"Isn't there anything I can do?" Kayce questions kind of curiously "My race is dead, and I shall die alone." Kayce feeling a slight pang of sympathy for it reaches for the Dalek's head.</p><p>"Kayce, no!" Adam tells her but it's too late she's already touched it. A brief touch leaves a golden handprint which quickly fades. The Dalek becomes more animated.</p><p>"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" </p><p>Kayce glares at it "you manipulated me into feeling sympathetic enough to touch you... normally you'd be dead for that, but I don't exactly know what you are therefore I don't know how to kill you and that was rather clever"</p><p>The Dalek breaks its chains and Simmons enters. Looking at Kayce "What the hell have you done?" He goes to the Dalek, carrying his drill. The Dalek raises its sink plunger. "What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" and then that is exactly what the Dalek does.</p><p>Kayce looks at one of the guards "it's killing him... can't you do something?" the guard calls out through his comm "Condition red! Condition red! I repeat this is not a drill!"</p><p>The Doctor looks at Van Statten "Release me if you want to live."</p><p>****<br/>They are now in Van Statten's office "You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor tells him. Kayce looks at him on the screen "Doctor, it's my fault. It's clever and it tricked me" "I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that locks got a billion combinations." The guard informs them.</p><p>"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat" The guards start shooting at it as it comes through then one of the guards looks at a female guard "De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" she nods and looks at Kayce and Adam "You with me"</p><p>****<br/>"We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah." Goddard informs them</p><p>"It's downloading."</p><p>"Downloading what?" Van Statten asks "Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down."</p><p>"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything" "The Daleks survive in me!" then the Dalek uses its weapon on its surroundings.</p><p>"The cameras in the vault have gone down," Goddard informs them. The Doctor looks at them "We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" "All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately."</p><p>****</p><p>"Civilians! Let them through!" De Maggio calls as they run through the incoming phalanx of guards. "Cover the north wall. Red division maintains suppressing fire along the perimeter. Blue division argh!" The leader of the guards' orders.</p><p>The guard dies the traditional extermination death, by turning black and white and having his skeleton exposed. The guards open fire, but the Dalek just absorbs the bullets. It kills another man. More guards come up behind it, so it swivels its eyepiece around then its middle section turns to open fire on them. Back and forward it alternates, killing someone each time.</p><p>****<br/>"Tell them to stop shooting at it." Van Statten tells Goddard "But it's killing them!" "They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?"</p><p>The gunfire stops, but only because there is no one left to shoot. Goddard calls up a schematic of the base for the Doctor.</p><p>"That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." "This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" "Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them." Goddard tells him.</p><p>"We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Van Statten suggests</p><p>"Leaving everyone trapped with it. Kayce is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" the Doctor says shutting him down before he looks at Goddard "It's got to go through this area. What's that?"</p><p>"Weapons testing." She tells him "Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it."</p><p>****<br/>Kayce, Adam and De Maggio run towards a flight of stairs "Something tells me those won't slow it down much"</p><p>De Maggio looks at them "its coming get up" they run up the stairs and look down on the Dalek and Adam being an idiot taunts the thing "Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs" </p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "keep talking and I might just accidentally push you in front of it" he gives her a weird look.</p><p>De Maggio looks at the Dalek "Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"</p><p>The Dalek pauses for a moment before shouting "Elevate." The Dalek glides up the stairs and Kayce rolls her eyes again "I expected something like that to happen" De Maggio looks at the two "Adam, get her out of here."</p><p>Kayce feeling a bit sorry for the woman says "Come with us. You can't stop it." De Maggio shakes her head "Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." Despite the closing range, de Maggio doesn't hit the eyepiece. She suffers the usual fate.</p><p>****<br/>Van Statten looks at the Doctor and sneers "I thought you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something."</p><p>The Doctor brushes him off and asks, "What's the nearest town?" "Salt Lake City." Van Statten answered almost immediately "Population?" the Doctor continues "One million." "All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs." Van Statten looks at him "But why would it do that?"</p><p>"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible." The Doctor tells him before talking into the comm "If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot"</p><p>The commander answers back "Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!" His men take cover behind various corners, packing cases, boxes and up on a catwalk with him. Kayce and Adam run into view. "Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!" Kayce and Adam run past a guard at the entrance. The Dalek enters, turns and zooms in on Kayce's face. They get out of the bay.</p><p>****<br/>Outside of the loading bay Kayce looks at Adam "It was looking at me." He gives her a look "Yeah, it wants to slaughter us." </p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "I know that, but it was looking right at me... Creepy if you ask me" </p><p>Adam looks at her "So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around."</p><p>Kayce shrugs "I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me. And again, that's creepy"</p><p>****<br/>"On my mark. Open fire!" the commander tells his men. In Van Statten's office, Goddard looks at them "we've got vision" "it wants us to see" the Doctor informs her.</p><p>The hail of bullets is having no effect. Then the Dalek starts to rise straight up into the air. It zaps the fire alarm and the sprinklers are set off. Once the concrete floor is covered with a layer of water, it fires downwards and electrocutes every wet person on the ground.</p><p>"Fall back! Fall back!" the Commander tells his men, but the Dalek exterminates him and the rest of his men with another strategic shot, then continues to hang there, water pouring down its shell.</p><p>****<br/>"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place." Van Statten suggests "Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard informs him. </p><p>The Doctor looks at Van Statten "You said we could seal the vault." "It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war. Steel bulkheads" Van Statten tells him.</p><p>"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive."</p><p>"We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors." The Doctor tells her.</p><p>"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius." Van Statten looks at them "Good thing you've got me, then."</p><p>The Doctor looks at him in slight surprise "You want to help?" "I don't want to die, Doctor. Simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me."</p><p>"Sir" Goddard says getting their attention.</p><p>The Dalek is back on the ground. "I shall speak only to the Doctor." It tells them through the monitor.</p><p>"You're going to get rusty." The Doctor tells it. "I fed off the DNA of Kayce Mikaelson. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me."</p><p>"What's your next trick?" the Doctor asks, "I have been searching for the Daleks." "Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?" "I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes." "and?" the Doctor questions.</p><p>"Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" it answers, "You're just a soldier without commands." The Doctor tells it "Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." "What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for"</p><p>"then what should I do?" the Dalek asks the Doctor glares a bit "All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." "The Daleks must survive!" then the Doctor yells at it "The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?"</p><p>"You would make a good Dalek," the Dalek tells him before the screen goes black again.</p><p>****<br/>"Seal the Vault." The Doctor tells him "I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast." The Doctor looks at him incredulously "Are you enjoying this?"</p><p>"Doctor, she's still down there," Goddard tells him.</p><p>Kayce's phone rings she answers it "This isn't the best time." "Where are you?" the Doctor asks her "Level forty-nine." She answers</p><p>"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six." "Okay, but can't you stop it?" "I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait, and I can't help you." "Okay, you do whatever you need to do Doctor... I'll be alright" "just run Kayce"</p><p>Kayce can hear Van Statten talking because of her enhanced hearing "Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads." Then she hears "The Dalek's right behind them." "We're nearly there... give us two seconds" she hears Van Statten again "Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the Doctor tells her before pressing the button to close the bulkhead. Kayce could see that the only way that he would get there in time was if she exposed herself and that was not a good idea... Even though she could just compel whoever was watching to forget she did it, she really didn't want to compel almost everyone in this place, so she opted to not expose herself.</p><p>The bulkhead close just as she reaches it she sighs as the doctor asks "Kayce? where are you? Kayce, did you make it?" she sighs again "I'm sorry Doctor I didn't get there in time"</p><p>The Dalek comes around the corner Kayce lets out another sigh "it's alright Doctor... this wasn't your fault... remember that yeah? And I wouldn't have missed it for the world" "Exterminate" there is a zap the Doctor looks down "I killed her." Then he thinks 'well not really but they don't need to know that'</p><p>Van Statten looks at the Doctor "I'm sorry." The Doctor gives him a flat look "I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me."</p><p>"It was the prize of my collection!" defends himself</p><p>The Doctor scoffs "Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Kayce? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater." "Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!"</p><p>The Doctor shakes his head "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She was twenty-two years old"</p><p>****<br/>"Go on then, kill me. If you can, it's untested but I don't think you little laser thing could actually kill me because really nothing can well not permanently anyway" Kayce taunts it then asks, "Why're you doing this?"</p><p>"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." "well then go on an fulfill your purpose... They're all dead because of you. You know?" "They are dead because of us." The Dalek corrects. Kayce shrugs "their blood isn't the first I've had on my hands and it most certainly won't be the last"</p><p>"I feel your fear." She gives it a weird look "yeah I'm sure you do but I'm not afraid... of anything let alone you because you can't actually kill me" "Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." The Dalek shoots at either side of the bulkhead door. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated."</p><p>****<br/>Adam enters the office, the Doctor narrows his eyes at him "You were quick on your feet, leaving Kayce behind." "I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam quips back.</p><p>The Dalek brings the monitor back up and says, "Open the bulkhead or Kayce Mikaelson dies." The Doctor looks relieved "You're alive!" </p><p>Kayce gives him a smirk "Can't get rid of me that easy, Doctor I told you I'd be alright" "I thought you were dead." Kayce rolls her eyes as the Dalek takes over the conversation "Open the bulkhead!"</p><p>Kayce looks at him seriously "Don't do it!" The Dalek looks at the camera talking to the Doctor "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" </p><p>Kayce glances warily at the Dalek... thinking he does not love me... I mean he barely knows me, how could he love me.</p><p>The Doctor sighs "I killed her once. I can't do it again." The bulkhead opens. Kayce and the Dalek walkthrough. Van Statten looks at him "What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?" "Kill it when it gets here." Adam tells them "All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." Goddard tells him. Adam smirks "Only the cataloged ones"</p><p>****<br/>The Doctor is going through a container of things "Broken." He tosses it to the side "Broken." He sits that one to the side too "Hairdryer." He tosses it to the side as well.</p><p>"Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." "What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that." "I could do it" </p><p>The Doctor snorts "What're you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" then he finds a gun that will work "Oh, yes. Lock and load."</p><p>****<br/>Kayce looks at the Dalek "you don't have to kill them. You didn't kill me. "But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" Kayce smirks as they step out of the lift "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself."</p><p>"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" it questions as it backs him up against the wall "I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten is backed up against the wall.</p><p>"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Kayce sighs again "you don't have to do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. What else is there? What do you want?" The Dalek pauses "I want freedom"</p><p>The Doctor is running up the stairs with his big gun.</p><p>****<br/>The Dalek blasts a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streams down straight onto its eyepiece. "You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." "How does it feel?" it questions. The Dalek opens its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. It holds out a tendril.</p><p>The Doctor runs in "Get out of the way. Kayce, get out of the way now!" Kayce shakes her head "No... I will not... I take orders from no one" "That thing killed hundreds of people." He tells her Kayce shrugs "you know what so I have maybe more, definitely more... you gonna shoot me with that gun too?"</p><p>"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." He pleads with her almost "Look at it." Kayce tells him well more like demands.</p><p>He looks at it "What's it doing?" "It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." he looks confused "But it can't" "It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Kayce tells him he looks down at the gun in his hand and drops it "I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Kayce. They're all dead."</p><p>"Why do we survive?" the Dalek questions "I don't know." The Doctor answers it. "I am the last of the Daleks." It states the Doctor looks at it "You're not even that. Kayce did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."</p><p>"Into what?"</p><p>"Something new. I'm sorry" the Doctor tells it.</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "Isn't that better?"</p><p>He shakes his head "Not for a Dalek."</p><p>"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Kayce, give me orders. Order me to die." Kayce looks at it "Why?" "This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"</p><p>Kayce shrugs "okay then do it" "Are you frightened, Kayce Mikaelson?" "Nah, I have nothing to fear" "I am. Exterminate."</p><p>The Dalek shuts its eye. Kayce retreats as it closes its armor again then rises into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a forcefield, then it implodes safely.</p><p>****<br/>Van Statten is under guard, wherever they came from. "What the hell are you doing?" he demands. Goddard looks at him "Two hundred personnel dead, and all because of you, sir. Take him away, wipe his memory, and leave him by the road someplace."</p><p>"You can't do this to me. I am Henry van Statten!" he protests "And by tonight, Henry van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento. Someplace beginning with S"</p><p>****<br/>"A little piece of home. Better than nothing." The Doctor says as they approach the Tardis "Is that the end of it, the Time War?" "I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" "The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." He shakes his head "I'd know. In here." He points to his head "feels like there's no one."</p><p>Kayce smiles at him "Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon" he smiles back at her "Yeah."</p><p>Adam walks up to them "We'd better get out. Van Stattens disappeared. They're closing the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."</p><p>"About time." Kayce comments</p><p>"I'll have to go back home." Adam almost complains. The Doctor gives him a look "Better hurry up then. The next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." </p><p>Kayce snorts "you heard the man better get a move on it if you don't want to be buried in cement"</p><p>The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and Kayce follows him and shuts the door leaving Adam staring at them as the Tardis dematerializes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is Dalek, up next is The Long Game and yes I left Adam behind because I never really liked him anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Long Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A traffic report is on a public view screen. "Solar flare activity has increased across space lanes five, five, six and all commercial flights are advised to avoid"</p><p>The Tardis materializes, and the Doctor and Kayce step out.</p><p>"So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go." Kayce looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Two hundred thousand?"</p><p>The Doctor nods "Two hundred thousand." </p><p>Kayce smirks "right then.... Let's go and explore this place yeah?"</p><p>Kayce and the Doctor walks through the metal gate to a massive viewing window. Kayce looks at the Doctor "so what do we got here?"</p><p>The Doctor grins at her "The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with megacities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle.</p><p>Kayce grins "five moons? Earth has five moons now?" the Doctor nods at her with a matching grin "yep it sure does Kayce, it sure does"</p><p>****<br/>The space station has a central hub with three wheels turning. The Doctor and Kayce are walking through the doctor still talking "The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners."</p><p>A man pushes past them "Out of the way!" Kayce looks at the Doctor questioningly "good manners? Because that seemed awfully rude to me" Suddenly there are a lot of people bustling around, opening food vending stations and serving customers at their counters.</p><p>They hear a chef calling out "Thank you very much indeed. Somebody there? That's great. What do you want, love? All right keep moving. I'll be with you lot in a minute. Here you are. One at a time. What now, what was it? Kronkburger with cheese, kronkburger with pajatos. Do you want a drink? Oi, you, mate. Stop pushing. Get back. I said, back."</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor skeptically "Fine cuisine?" the Doctor looks around "My watch must be wrong." Then he looks at his watch "No, it's fine. It's weird." </p><p>Kayce smirks at him "That's what comes of showing off." She smiles teasingly at him "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."</p><p>"Oi! My history's perfect." "Well, obviously not." Kayce continues to tease. Then she looks around at all the people noticing that they are all human "They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?"</p><p>The Doctor looks at her "Good question. That is a good question. Kayce" The Doctor looks around "Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint." </p><p>Kayce looks at him "okay?"</p><p>"Attention all staff. All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine."</p><p>The Doctor goes to a Credit Five cashpoint and does something clever with his sonic screwdriver. It produces a plastic card which the Doctor hands to Kayce "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."</p><p>Kayce snorts with a 'seriously' look "yeah right like I'm letting you run me off on some random space station in the future, yeah that's not gonna happen sorry" she smirks teasingly at him "with my luck you'd leave me here"</p><p>The Doctor shakes his head "Oi! okay then and I would not leave you here Kayce" they approach a pair of smartly dressed young women.</p><p>The Doctor looks at them "Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?" the dark-skinned one Cathica looks at him "Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?" "Floor one three nine of what?"</p><p>Cathica looks at him "Must've been a hell of a party." Kayce smirks coming into the conversation "oh you have no idea it was the craziest" she points to the Doctor "and this one is a bit of lightweight" The Doctor looks at Kayce quite offended "Oi!"</p><p>The other woman Suki looks at Kayce and the Doctor "You're on Satellite Five." The Doctor looks between Suki and Cathica "What's Satellite Five."</p><p>"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" "Look at me. I'm stupid." Kayce snorts out a laugh and The Doctor looks at her "Don't start" she holds her hands up in mock surrender "I didn't say anything"</p><p>Suki looks at them "Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" "You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for us." The Doctor holds up his psychic paper ID card.</p><p>"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." Cathica nods at the two "Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred, I'll do anything."</p><p>The Doctor looks at two women "Why what happens on Floor five hundred?" Cathica rolls her eyes ever so slightly, not even to draw attention but Kayce caught it because not much gets past Kayce "The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do."</p><p>Cathica goes over to a wall monitor. "Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy-seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."</p><p>Kayce gets a weird look on her face 'how can a big face in a jar get pregnant? But then again we are talking about aliens so what the bloody hell do I know? good for him'</p><p>"I get it. You broadcast the news." Cathica glances at the Doctor "We are the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels"</p><p>****<br/>We see Cathica on a monitor "All coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere."</p><p>A pale-skinned man with white hair and goatee known as the Editor watches from a very cold location. There is frost on the walls. "Something is wrong. Something fictional. Those people."</p><p>"Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us." The Editor instructs a very still, frost-encrusted console operator. "Security check. Go deep."</p><p>****<br/>"All staff are reminded that the canteen area now operates a self-cleaning table system. Thank you!"</p><p>Kayce and the Doctor follows Suki and Cathica into a newsroom. Seven people are seated at an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming out of it. The Doctor, and Kayce stand to one side, observing.</p><p>Cathica is looking around from the front of the desk "Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?"</p><p>"Right from scratch, thanks." was the Doctors reply.</p><p>Cathica addresses the people "Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy." </p><p>Suki cuts in "Actually, it's the law." once again Cathica rolls her eyes ever so slightly just a bit annoyed at the girl "Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go."</p><p>Cathica settles into the central chair.<br/>"And engage safety" The seven hold their hands over palm print on the table in front of them. Lights start to come on around the room. Cathica clicks her fingers and a portal opens in her forehead. The seven put their hands into the palm prints.</p><p>"And three, two, and spike." A beam of light shines into her portal.</p><p>The Doctor leans over slightly explaining what's happening to Kayce "Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer."</p><p>Kayce looks over at him " So If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." he shakes he head at her "Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." Kayce looks at the seven people around the table "So, what about all these people round the edge?"</p><p>"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." </p><p>****<br/>"Analysis confirmed. Security breach." "I knew it. Which one? It's someone inside that room. Which one?" The Editor questions the computer "Isolating breach." "Come on, show me. Who is it? " </p><p>****<br/>The Doctor is staring intently observing "This technology is wrong" Kayce grins over at him "trouble?" he nods with a matching grin "Oh yeah" Kayce's phone pings she rolls her eyes seeing Nik's name flash on the screen she looks at the Doctor "I'll be back in a minute, I have to take this"</p><p>He nods at her as she exits the room making her way back to the observation deck area where they first met Cathica and Suki before answering her phone "Yes Nik? what is it?" "well what's with the attitude?" she can't help but roll her eyes "I'm a little busy right now Nik, so please what is it you need?" she can hear the smirk in her brother's voice "busy with what little sister?"</p><p>A smirk slips onto her face "Oh trust me Nik you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" "you tell to the vampire/werewolf hybrid Kace... come on what are you doing?" "fine I've gone traveling with an alien that has a spaceship time machine"</p><p>he snorts "okay then Kace don't tell me what you're really doing" she rolls her eyes "see I told you that you wouldn't believe me but anyway back to the reason you called?" he chuckles "right well you're gonna be an aunt Kayce" her mouth drops open in shock.</p><p>Kayce sees the Doctor, Suki and Cathica walk out of the newsroom and towards the elevator "what?" she can hear the amusement in his voice "you heard what I said Kace" "but how? that's not supposed to be possible" "well apparently since I'm a hybrid it can happen at least that's what the witches said"</p><p>Kayce grins "wow Nik.... never thought that would happen but hey I'm happy for you big brother" "well I knew you wouldn't be happy if I didn't tell you and you would come over here just to give me a headache" she laughs "oh I wouldn't need to come over there to give you a headache Nik, I could do it from here... well maybe not here, here but from a distance"</p><p>"why not from there?" she rolls her eyes "because at this moment in time I am standing in a space station in the year 200,000" "there is no such thing as time travel Kace... now I may believe in a lot of things but that isn't one of them"</p><p>She turns to where she hears the Doctor calling her name "Kayce! come look at this" she rolls her eyes with a grin "I gotta go Nik, we will talk later" she hangs up the phone and jogs at a human pace over to Cathica and the Doctor.</p><p>"Yes, Doctor what is it?"</p><p>He pulls up the schematics of the place "here we go Satellite Five pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." Kayce gives him a look "you called me over here to look at the plumbing?" he just grins at her as Cathica is looking between the Doctor and the computer "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" </p><p>"But there's something wrong." The Doctor says still messing with the computer. Cathica is looking at the computer "I suppose." Kayce is looking at the screen as well but can't tell what's wrong "Why what is it?"</p><p>"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down." Cathica explains to the brunette. "All the way from the top." The Doctor adds making Kayce smirks at him "Floor five hundred."</p><p>He nods at her "Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." the smirk on her face widens as she gives the Doctor mischievous look "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"</p><p>"You can't. You need a key." Cathica tells them but the Doctor brushes it off with a grin "Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override 215.9." The monitor shows 215.9976/31.</p><p>Cathica looks at him shocked "How come it's given you the code?"</p><p>Kayce smirks at her "well seems that someone up there likes him"</p><p>****<br/>Kayce looks at Cathica as they walk into the lift "Come on. Come with us." but Cathica shakes her head "No way."</p><p>The doctor waves "Bye!" "Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." Cathica leaves.</p><p>The doctor looks at Kayce "That's her gone. Looks like it's just you and me." Kayce nods "Yeah." "Good." Kayce smirks "Yep."<br/><br/>****<br/>The lift doors open and the Doctor looks at the room in front of them"The walls are not made of gold." then he looks at Kayce "You should go back downstairs." Kayce just snorts "not bloody likely" </p><p><br/>They find the Editor and his staff. The Editor looks at them "I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"</p><p>Kayce sees Suki "Suki?" but the girl is frozen and just working away on the computer in front of her prompting Kayce to listen to her heartbeat to find that her heart isn't beating. The Doctor looks at Kayce "I think she's dead." Kayce nods "she is but she's still working" <br/>"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets."</p><p>The Editor looks at the Doctor "Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" The Doctor looks at him brushing him off "It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on." He and Kayce try to leave but Suki grabs Kayce's arm and two other zombies grab the Doctor. </p><p>Kayce is about to use her vampire strength to get away from Suki when she notices the look she's getting from the Doctor and decides against revealing herself to this man that she knows nothing about.</p><p>"Tell me who you are." The Editor demands the Doctor who doesn't budge "Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I."</p><p>"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."</p><p>"And who the bloody hell is that?" Kayce questions him in an annoyed tone.</p><p>The Editor gives them a little smirk "It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." they hear an inhuman growl and snarl from above and the Editor corrects himself "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client."</p><p>They look up to the ceiling to see a giant lump with a mouth and some pretty nasty teeth " What the bloody hell is that?"</p><p>The Doctor glares "You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?"</p><p>"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race." The Editor informs them before continuing "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." The Editor grins almost proudly "I call him Max." </p><p>****<br/>"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed." the Editor continues to explain as Kayce and the Doctor have both been put into heavy manacles. "It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."</p><p>Kayce gives the man a nasty look "So all the people on Earth are like slaves." The Editor shrugs "Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave, a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"</p><p>"Yes." Both Kayce and The Doctor answer him at the same time.</p><p>"Oh." The Editor says almost in a pout "I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"</p><p>"Yes." The Doctor answered in a deadpanned voice.</p><p>"You're no fun."</p><p>"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am."</p><p>The Editor rolls his eyes "Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."</p><p>"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed." Kayce says in an almost dangerous voice, If only he knew what he was getting into with Kayce Mikaelson.</p><p>"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it." Cathica arrives on floor 500 unnoticed by everyone but Kayce, who bites back a smirk. as the Editor drones on "Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth, like they're so individual when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."</p><p>Then The Doctor spots Cathica behind the Editors back and sees the look on Kayce's face as she speaks to the Editor "What about you? You're not a Jagrafess... you're human" <br/>"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." the Editor informs her with a shrug. "But you couldn't have done this all on your own."</p><p>"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself." "No wonder, a creature that size." the Doctor looks up eyeing the creature "What's his life span?"</p><p>"Three thousand years."</p><p>"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system."</p><p>"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" The Editor snaps his fingers and energy surges through the manacles causing both Kayce and the Doctor to wince.</p><p>"Leave her alone!" he shouted "I'm the Doctor, she's Kayce Mikaelson. We're nothing, we're just wandering." "Tell me who you are!" The Editor yells back.</p><p>"I just said!"</p><p>"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly are you?" The Doctor looking over at Kayce who is barely keeping in the snarl and her vampire face from the pain of the electricity. He grits his teeth "Time Lord." he sets his jaw and grounds out "I am a Time Lord"</p><p>The Editor grins in delight "The last of the Time Lords in his traveling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago. You have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your whatever machine you use" </p><p>The Doctor glares at the man "Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." The Editor shrugs "Die all you like. I don't need you." he walks over and pulls the key from Kayce's neck "I've got the key."</p><p>Kayce snarls at him "when I get out of this and I will.... you are a dead man... you don't just get to electrocute me and live. I'm a bloody Mikaelson and you just pissed me off" The Editor shrugs off what she said "Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."</p><p>"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughterhouse if they're told it's made of gold." The Jagrafess snarls and Cathica leaves walking over to the broadcast chair on Floor 500.</p><p>"Disengage safety." the Editor looks confused "what's happening?" AS Cathica continues "Maximum access. Override Floor one three nine. and Spike"</p><p>The Editor scowls "Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?" He calls the image upon the holo-monitor. Kayce smirks "It's Cathica."</p><p>"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows." The Doctor smirks proudly.</p><p>"Terminate her access." <br/>"Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that." Kayce smirks as the icicles are starting to melt.</p><p>"It's getting hot."</p><p>"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind." The Editor instructs Suki. </p><p>Cathica lets out a bitter dark chuckle "Oh no, you don't. You should have promoted me years back."</p><p>The consoles explode and the dead operators collapse. Alarms sound in the rest of Satellite Five and people panic. Kayce finally having enough snaps the manacles in half freeing herself. "She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." Kayce grabs the sonic out of the Doctor's pocket and flicks a random switch and aims it at the Doctor's manacles "Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty?" he questioned the Editor "Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!"</p><p>The Doctor runs out of the room first Kayce grabs her Tardis key from the Editor before flashing her vampire face at him and running for the broadcast as chunks of ice fall from the ceiling, the satellite shudders and the Jagrafess growls before exploding. The Doctor snaps his fingers and closes Cathica's portal.</p><p>****<br/>Once back on floor 139 Kayce slips her Tardis key back around her neck as The Doctor is talking to Cathica "We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."</p><p>Cathica looks at him "You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me." The Doctor smiles at her "Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal." </p><p>Kayce gives the girl a smile and a wave goodbye as the duo walk into the Tardis, Kayce smirking "definitely glad Adam didn't come, he would have done something bloody stupid and I probably would have ripped out his throat for it"</p><p>The two laugh as the Tardis dematerializes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I finally got around to finishing this chapter XD but next would normally be "Father's Day' but with Kayce I'm doing it a little different, I think I'm just gonna have them meet the rest of the Mikaelsons in New Orleans in the present day which at this point in the story is 2013.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note this is after everything with Dahlia and AU so Hope is now safe being in New Orleans. Also, Bekah was never put into Eva's body since Kol has been in London with Kayce.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a good night's sleep Kayce walks into the console room and The Doctor looks at her "so Kayce where do you want to go now?"</p><p>She thinks for a moment and grins "New Orleans present day, I wanna see my family and not just Kol... I have two other brothers and a sister"</p><p>He nods "alright, whatever you   want, your wish is my command"</p><p>Kayce grins at him "you know one day you need to teach me how to fly her" He laughs "we'll see now is there a certain part of New Orleans you want to land in?"</p><p>Kayce grins at him again "The Abattoir it's in The French Quarter, it's also where my family lives"</p><p>He nods at her "you got it"</p><p>Then he runs around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons "here we go" he flicks the final switch and a minute later looks at a Kayce grinning "Here we are, New Orleans 2013" Kayce grins as she walks out of the Tardis with the Doctor behind her she steps out right into the courtyard of the Compound.</p><p>Kayce still has a grin on her face as she calls out "Nik!" a minute later he appears holding a toddler "Kace, what a surprise.... you didn't tell me you were coming by"</p><p>She grins at him "yeah well I thought why the hell not and is that my niece?" <br/>Klaus nods at her "she is gorgeous... I may not have met the baby mama but she no doubt got that from her mother"</p><p>Her comment making Klaus roll his eyes "thanks Kace." That's when he sees The Doctor leaning against the Tardis "who the hell is that? and why and how is there a blue police phone box in the courtyard and how did it get there?"</p><p>Kayce smirks at her brother "that is my new alien friend and the box is his space ship, she's called the Tardis"</p><p>He gives her a look still not believing her "seriously Kace? you're still with that? She?"</p><p>Kayce grins at him, "I told you it was true you just refuse to believe me... now can I hold my niece? and yes She, she's a beautiful sentient machine and she's also telepathic" Kayce feels a warm hum in her mind at that statement.</p><p>Klaus gives her a look "and I still don't believe it but yes you can hold her, her name is Hope"</p><p>Kayce takes Hope from her brother "Hi there little one I'm your Auntie Kayce" Hope grins adorably up at her aunt. Kayce coos at the baby in her arms. Klaus smiles at his sister "so where's Kol? he usually follows you around like a shadow"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes at him "Kol is in London where I left him."</p><p>Klaus smirks at her "does he believe you? You know about your alien thing"</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "yes he does..... we blew an alien up in either yours or Elijah's flat in London we weren't sure which one of you owned it... they threw vinegar on it and it exploded it... I wasn't there personally but I was on the phone with Kol and it sounded disgusting"</p><p>Klaus gives her a look "it's not my flat must be Elijah's and how did this happen?"</p><p>Kayce grins at him "Well this group of Aliens they were one big family... they tried to nuke the planet and Kol had Gracie hiding in the flat from the one that was after her then it found them and we figured out where they were from which lead to finding their weakness which was vinegar btw they threw it on it and it exploded then we blew up 10 Downing Street to get rid of the rest of them."</p><p>He gives her a look "No way you did not blow up a building"</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "Nik I think I would know I was in the building when it went BOOM..... Gracie hacked the Royal Navy and launched a missile at the building to neutralize the alien threat"</p><p>He shakes his head at her "No way Kace I don't believe you at all" Kayce rolls her eyes realizing that he's not gonna believe her anytime soon "Where is everybody else?"</p><p>"Upstairs... Oh, and we have an older sister now .. so bring your friend and come on" Kayce turns to the Doctor and motions him to follow her "Come on then let's go"</p><p>He walks over to them as Kayce looks back at Nik "what?"</p><p>He nods "yeah she didn't die the way mother told us she, she was taken by our aunt"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "not even surprised that mother would lie to us at this point"</p><p>The three of them walk upstairs Kayce still carrying Hope. They walk into the living room area where Rebekah and Hayley are when the latter looks up and notices a stranger holding her child, she goes to say something when Rebekah looks up and squeals.</p><p>Kayce knowing what's coming hands Hope back to Nik "I'll get her back in a minute" Rebekah gets up and walks over to her other big sister "Kayce!!!"</p><p>Kayce smiles and hugs her baby sister back "Bekah!!!!" The Doctor looks at the blonde that just let go of Kayce recognizing her from Platform One. </p><p>The blonde grins at her "I missed you Kace... you left me to deal with our brothers alone" Kayce laughs giving her baby sister a look "hey Kol and I said you could come with us to London but you didn't want to... So not really my fault on that one Bex"</p><p>The youngest Original grins at her with a laugh "Okay fair enough I'll go and get Elijah and Freya... has Nik told you about her yet?" Kayce nods "yeah he told me downstairs"</p><p>Rebekah nods "alright then I'll be right back" then she walks out of the room and Kayce turns back to her brother motioning for the baby back.</p><p>Nik chuckles at his sister but gives Hope back to her "thank you" Nik just smirks "are you gonna introduce your friend?" Kayce rolls her eyes at her brother's impatience "Yeah when Bex, comes back with Lijah and our new older sister that I have yet to meet" <br/><br/>A few minutes later the blonde original walks back into the room with Elijah and another blonde Kayce smiles thinking that must be Freya. Elijah smiles at his younger sister "Kayce it's good to see you" <br/><br/>The brunette smiles back "It's good to see you to Lijah" Rebekha smiles at Kayce again "so introductions for the two of you in this room that don't know but this is Kayce, she is our sister and Kayce and Kol are twins, though Kol isn't here right now usually the two are joined at the hip" Kayce waves at the two "and Kayce this is Freya she's our older sister and this is Hayley she's Hope's mother" <br/><br/>Kayce grins at Klaus "would you look at that I was right, she does get it from her mother" he rolls his eyes "yeah but that look in her eyes is all me" Kayce snorts "Of course it is Nik... wouldn't expect any less from you" <br/><br/>Freya smiles "it's nice to finally meet you Kayce" Kayce smiles back at her "it's nice to meet you too Freya" then she smiles at Hayley "you too"<br/><br/>Klaus looks at her "you gonna introduce your friend now?" <br/><br/>Kayce rolls her eyes "Yeah, Nik I'm getting to that, Well you guys might have noticed my friend over there, he goes by the Doctor and he knows about us well not in detail but he's an alien" Rebekah smiles at him "Hi, I'm Rebekah" then she looks at Kayce "is he really an alien?" <br/><br/>Kayce nods "yeah he really is" Rebekah smirks and whispers but loud enough for everyone to hear "well I'll tell you one thing for sure his ears are out of this world" Kayce looks at her baby sister for a moment hand covering her mouth before she bursts out laughing "oh my god, Rebekah"<br/><br/>Rebekah is laughing as well "I'm sorry I couldn't resist the joke" after the two calm down from their laughing fit Rebakh looks t her sister "so your friends an alien does he have a space ship?" Kayce nods "yep, he's got a space ship" <br/> <br/>"Awesome" she looks at Nik "Bekah believes me why can't you?" The blonde female original looks at them "so you've told Nik about this?" Kayce nods "yep earlier but he didn't believe me then and he doesn't believe me now" she rolls her eyes. <br/><br/>***<br/>So Kayce and the Doctor spent the day with her family, and by the end of the day Kayce convinced Klaus that she was telling the truth even told Elijah about blowing up the Slitheen in his flat in London, and she assured him that they got someone to clean it. <br/><br/>So Kayce and the Doctor are back in the TARDIS now and he looks over at her "well that was certainly an experience" Kayce laughs "yeah probably should have warned you beforehand of what to expect...." <br/><br/>He laughs "not what I expected, after the little bit you told me about your family"  Kayce shrugs "yeah... I let out a lot of details when talking about my family so that's not all that surprising" He looks at her "so we saw your sister on Platform One" <br/><br/>Kayce nods "yep, I expected one of them to show up it was just a toss of the dice which one it was gonna be, I thought maybe Elijah because he's the more noble and diplomatic one of us" After that Kayce headed to her room to get some sleep before they went on their next adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did this as an alternative to 'Father's Day' but up next is 'The Empty Child' with the addition of Jack to story so that's gonna be a fun one to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Empty Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayce got thrown to the floor walking out if her room, she rolled her eyes walking into the console room "what the bloody hell is going on?"</p><p>The Doctor grins at her "It's mauve."</p><p>Kayce gives him a questioning look "Mauve?" He nods at her "The universally recognized color for danger." Kayce snorts "What happened to red?"</p><p>"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."</p><p>Kayce nods "Okay then and that's safe, is it?" He gives her a grin "Totally." they hear a loud bang "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."</p><p>Kayce lets out a snort of laughter at the answer she got "What exactly is this thing?" He shrugs "No idea." Kayce rolls her eyes "of course you don't.... so why are we chasing it?"</p><p>He gives her an are you serious look "It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the center of London."</p><p>Kayce nods grinning at him "Okay works for me" The Tardis materializes in a back alley between two terraces. The sort of crowded housing that no longer exists.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The Doctor looks at Kayce as they walk out of the Tardis "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" Kayce shrugs with a laugh "Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?"</p><p>"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." Kayce smirks at him "they could always milk a goat or something like that.... do they have cows in space? Space cows would be so much cooler than regular cows."</p><p>Something is watching them from above as they Doctor laughs "yes there are space cows" Kayce grins at him "you gotta take me to see the space cows next"</p><p>The Doctor laughs "Alright then, next is the space cows. Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "what the bloody hell? A month? But we were right behind it"</p><p>"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" Kayce smirks at him "Yeah... I already told you that I wanted to learn how to fly the Tardis, so how much is a little?"</p><p>"A bit." was the answer she got, Kayce rolled her eyes at him "and Is that exactly a bit?" the doctor shrugs at her "Ish."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look before rolling her eyes again "What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" The Doctor gives her a look "Kayce, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask."</p><p>The Doctor shows Kayce his psychic paper ID for the occasion. "Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." The Doctor nods at her "It's psychic paper. It tells you-" Kayce cuts him off " Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember."</p><p>They come to a door marked Deliveries Only. </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Kayce just smirks at him "Not very Spock, is it, just asking." but he doesn't really pay attention to her statement "Door, music, people. What do you think?" Kayce is still smirking at him "I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"</p><p>The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver and looks at Kayce's Union Flag top. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"</p><p>She shrugs "Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin. I'll get back to you on that one"</p><p>Kayce hears the voice of a child "Mummy? Mummy?" she looks around but her attention is drawn back to the Doctor as he speaks "Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." The Doctor goes inside.</p><p>Kayce hears the voice again "Mummy?" Kayce sees a little boy in a gas mask up on a nearby roof and of course, her soft spot for kids kicks in "Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" but the Doctor's already gone inside. Kayce sighs calling up to the little boy "Are you all right up there?" the child just says "Mummy" and Kayce makes her way up a metal fire escape staircase.</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor takes the woman's place at the microphone "Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" the crowd is quiet for a moment then they all laugh, leaving the Doctor confused because he hasn't realized what time period they are in.</p><p>***<br/>Kayce gets to a flat roof. The child is still above her. she looks up at him "Okay, hang on. Don't move!" the suddenly a rope dangles in front of her, She takes hold of it and pulls. It seems secure.</p><p>***<br/>"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." An air raid siren sounds. Everyone starts to leave. but the Doctor still hasn't noticed "Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud-"</p><p>"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." The Doctor spots the poster on the wall - Hitler will send no warning! "Bang."</p><p>***<br/>Kayce is using the rope to help her climb up to the child.</p><p>"Mummy. Balloon!"<br/>The barrage balloon drifts, pulling Kayce away from the wall and the child and dangling her over the alleyway. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Searchlights comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes heads for her. "Oh bloody hell, maybe not this top wasn't such a good idea"</p><p>***<br/>The Doctor walks back out of the nightclub "Kayce?" A cat meows. and the DOctor is talking to himself "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me."</p><p>The Tardis police telephone rings. He opens the small door. "How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" He gets out his sonic screwdriver.</p><p>A young woman has walked up the alley. "Don't answer it. It's not for you." The Doctor looks at her "And how do you know that?"</p><p>"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."</p><p>The doctor keeps talking "Well if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-" he notices that Nancy has gone, so he answers the phone.</p><p>"Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?"</p><p>"Mummy? Mummy?"</p><p>"Who is this? Who's speaking?" The Doctor questions but all he gets is "Are you, my mummy?" </p><p>"Who is this?"</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything."</p><p>"Mummy?" The dialing tone. The Doctor knocks on the Tardis door. "Kayce? Kayce, are you in there?" He hears a noise and runs out of the alley. "Kayce?"</p><p>***</p><p>High over Westminster, Rose finally loses her grip on the thick rope. Screaming, she falls and is caught in a beam. Kayce hears a man's voice "Okay, okay, I've got you."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?" Jack doesn't answer her question directly "I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."</p><p>"Descent pattern? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument." Kayce snorts "You know, no one ever believes that." But she turns her phone off anyway.</p><p>"Thank you. That's much better."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes and can't help the sarcastic comment that comes out of her mouth "Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off."</p><p>Jack chuckles at her response "Be with you in a moment."</p><p>A few seconds later Kayce hears "Hold tight" The original rolls her eyes "what the bloody hell am I supposed to hold on to? I'm in mid-air" there's a pause "Fair point" then Kayce hurtles down the light field into Jack's arms.</p><p>Jack looks at the brunette "I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Jack chuckles "Hello."</p><p>Kayce's head is still a little scrambled from the tractor beam "Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough."</p><p>"Are you all right?" Kayce nods "Yeah I'm fine" Jack puts her down. Kayce gives him a look the way he's looking at her "Why are you expecting me to faint or something?"</p><p>Jack smirks at her "You look a little dizzy." Kayce waves him off "just give me a minute to get my bearings and I'll okay"</p><p>***<br/>The Doctor snuck into the house to talk to Nacy more about the child and how it made the phone ring. He takes some food from the plate "Thanks, miss!"</p><p>The children panic. Nancy clams them down "It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!"</p><p>"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?"</p><p>"Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either." Nancy instructs the children.</p><p>The Doctor looks around the table "So, you lot, what's the story?"</p><p>One of the boys Ernie looks at the Doctor "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"</p><p>"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?"</p><p>The Doctor looks at the boy "Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."</p><p>"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm."</p><p>The Doctor looks at him "So why'd you come back?"</p><p>"There was a man there" one of the other boys nods "Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Ernie looks at Jim "Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food."</p><p>"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us."</p><p>The Doctor looks at Nancy "So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?"</p><p>She looks at him questioningly "What is?"</p><p>"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."</p><p>Nancy looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Something wrong with that?" The doctor shakes his head "Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."</p><p>"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" He gives her a look "I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."</p><p>"I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."</p><p>"Great, thanks. And I want to find a brunette in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Has anybody seen a girl like that? Nancy takes the Doctor's plate away. "What have I done wrong?" Nancy gives him a look "You took two slices. No brunettes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?"</p><p>"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. It would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." The Doctor holds up a rough sketch of the craft the Tardis was following. Basically, a tube. A knock on the door makes everyone jump.</p><p>"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" The Doctor looks out of the window. It's the boy in the gas mask. "Mummy?"</p><p>Nancy looks at the children "Who was the last one in?"</p><p>"Him." Ernie point at the Doctor but Nancy shakes her head "No, he came round the back. Who came in the front?"</p><p>"Me." Nancy looks at Alf "Did you close the door?" He looks unsure "Er" Nancy repeats her question "Did you close the door?"</p><p>"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" </p><p>Nancy runs into the hallway and bolts the front door. "What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." Nancy looks at him "I suppose you'd know."</p><p>"I do actually, yes." Nancy looks at him "It's not exactly a child."</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>"Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!" The children grab their coats and flee. Nancy speaks to the sole remaining little girl, who can't be more than four. "Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!" </p><p>"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." A little hand comes through the letterbox. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Please let me in." Nancy throws something that breaks, and the hand withdraws. Nancy looks at the Doctor "You mustn't let him touch you!"</p><p>"What happens if he touches me?"</p><p>"He'll make you like him."</p><p>"And what's he like?" The Doctor questions but Nancy but she shakes her head "I've got to go." the Doctor stops her asking the question again "Nancy, what's he like?"</p><p>"He's empty." Nancy finally answers him as the telephone rings. "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." The Doctor picks up the phone. "Are you my mummy?"</p><p>Nancy puts the phone back on the hook. The radio starts up in the dining room "Mummy? Please let me in, mummy." then a clockwork monkey starts up. "Mummy, mummy, mummy."</p><p>Nancy looks at the Doctor "You stay if you want to." <br/><br/></p><p>Nancy leaves by the back door. The boy puts his hand through the letterbox again. There is a scar on the back of it. "Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."</p><p>"Your mummy isn't here."</p><p>"Are you my mummy?"</p><p>"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken." The Doctor says.</p><p>"I'm scared." the child says so the Doctor tries to get some answers out of the child "Why are those other children frightened of you?"</p><p>"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."</p><p>"Okay. I'm opening the door now." The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it, the boy has gone and the street is deserted.</p><p>***<br/>Jack looks at Kayce "Better now?" She nods at him "yeah told you it'd just take me a minute so you got lights in here or what?"</p><p>Jack turns on the lights. It's a small, cramped, spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling. Jack smirks at her "Hello."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hello." Jack says again making Kayce chuckle "Let's not start that again. Yeah?"</p><p>Jack nods at her with a smile "Okay."</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "So, who're you supposed to be, then?" Jack grins at her "Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." He hands her his ID card. Kayce snorts reading what it said "Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."</p><p>Jack gives her a look "How do you know?"</p><p>Kayce is still smirking at him "Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time."</p><p>He nods "Ah and the second thing?"</p><p>"I was getting to that and two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."</p><p>Jack smirks at her "Tricky thing, psychic paper." Kayce grins at him, already liking this guy "Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." She gives it back.</p><p>Jack reads what it says "Oh, so your single and you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy-free."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "is that really what it says?" He just smirks at her "Actually, the word you use is available." Kayce rolls her eyes but laughs "yeah I'm sure it is"</p><p>"And another one, very."</p><p>Kayce chuckles "alright then let's see how we get along without the psychic paper?" Jack gives her a look "That would be better, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Kayce looks around "Nice spaceship." but it doesn't beat the TARDIS.</p><p>Jack shrugs "Gets me around." Kayce smirks at him "Very Spock."</p><p>Jack looks at her "Who?"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Guessing you're not a local boy, then." Jack smirks looking at her "A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl."</p><p>She holds her hands up "It looks like you caught me" Jack nods at her hands "Burn your hands on the rope?" A bomb whistles past. Kayce looks at her hands noticing that her hands indeed have rope burns on them "Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?"</p><p>Jack shakes his head "No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?"</p><p>Kayce shrugs holding out her hands "sure"</p><p>he nods at her "alright then. You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Time Agent?"</p><p>Jack nods at her "I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"</p><p>Kayce shrugs with a slight smirk "Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?" Jack wraps his scarf around her wrists "Try to keep still." He presses a button. A glowing bundle zooms into Kayce's burnt palms, even though it wasn't necessary because they would have healed eventually but to safeguard her secret, for now, she let him do it to heal her hands.</p><p>"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin." Jack explains as the glow dissipates and he unties her wrists.</p><p>Kayce looks impressed "Well, tell them thanks." Jack smirks at Kayce "Shall we get down to business?" The Original gives him a look "Business?" Jack is still smirking "Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses." Jack opens a hatch to the top of his spaceship. The fires of London are burning below, and searchlights pass through where the spaceship is.</p><p>Kayce looks down "I know I'm standing on something." Jack uses a remote control and the ship appears and Kayce looks back at him impressed "Okay, you have an invisible spaceship."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Kayce notices Big Ben behind Jack "Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason." Jack shrugs at her "First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." Jack opens the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses Kayce brought with her.</p><p>***</p><p>Nancy goes to a shack in some railway sidings and hides the food she took from the Lloyd's kitchen. She stands up to see the Doctor, smiling. "How'd you follow me here?"</p><p>"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."</p><p>Nancy looks at him "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."</p><p>"My nose has special powers." Nancy looks at him "Yeah? That's why it's-" she trails off with a chuckle "What?" Nancy bites back a smile "Nothing."</p><p>"What?" That Doctor questions again. Nancy shakes her head "Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?" He gives her a look "What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Goodnight, Mister."</p><p>"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"</p><p>Nancy sighs "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."</p><p>The DOctor looks at her "Take me there." Nancy shakes her head "There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>Nancy gives him a questioning look "You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" The Doctor nods at her "I really want to know."</p><p>"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."</p><p>"And who might that be?"</p><p>"The Doctor." He gets a look of surprise on his face for a second before going with it.</p><p>***</p><p>Kayce looks at Jack "You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back."</p><p>Jack looks at her "We're discussing business." Kayce snort "No this isn't business. This is champagne." Jack smirks at her "I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you traveling alone? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"</p><p>Kayce decides to play along "What would we be negotiating?"</p><p>"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "Well, I, I should talk to my companion."</p><p>"Companion?" Kayce doesn't let the smirk drop from her face "I should really be getting back to him."</p><p>"Him?" Jack questions.</p><p>Kayce is still smirking at Jack "Do you have the time?" Jack uses his remote. The clock face lights up and Big Ben strikes nine-thirty. Kayce laughs "Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side."</p><p>Jack gives her a suggestive look "So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" Kayce just smirks at him not answering his question because she honestly doesn't have an answer to that question "Okay, we're standing in midair."</p><p>Jack nods at the brunette "Mmm-hmm."</p><p>Kayce continues what she was saying before Jack interrupted her "On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?"</p><p>Jack shrugs "Perhaps not."</p><p>Kayce smirks figuring what harm is a little flirting gonna do... not like I'll see this guy again after this "It was just a suggestion."</p><p>"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Kayce grins at him "Love Glenn Miller" The magic remote again. Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack takes Kayce in his arms and they dance. "It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"</p><p>"Do you know what I think?"</p><p>Jack looks at her "What?" Kayce smirks at him "I think you're just talking" Jack gives her a look as they keep dancing "Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater." Kayce grins teasingly at him "Promises, promises."</p><p>"Are you listening to any of this?"</p><p>Kayce smirks again, of course, she heard what he said: "You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer."</p><p>"Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal." Kayce is giving him a teasing look "I bet you do."</p><p>Jack looks at her getting back to 'business' "So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?"</p><p>"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah." Jack grins at her "Well, maybe we should go find him." Kayce gives him a look "And how're you going to do that?"</p><p>"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech." Kayce grins at him "Finally, a professional."</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor uses super-binoculars to scan the area. "The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital."</p><p>The Doctor nods "What about it?"</p><p>"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him." Nancy tells him, but the Doctor doesn't pay much attention as he points or where the bomb dropped "For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."</p><p>"Talk to the doctor first." The Doctor looks at her "Why?"</p><p>"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy starts to walks away "Where're you going?" Nancy looks back at him "There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."</p><p>The DOctor nods asking her one last question "Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?" She looks at him surprised "What?"</p><p>"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."</p><p>Nancy sighs before answering him "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. The same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Nancy gives him a look "In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"</p><p>The Doctor grins "Amazing." Nancy looks at him confused "What is?"</p><p>"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world." Something watches Nancy walk away.</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gas masks. An elderly, grumpy doctor appears, leaning on a walking stick. "You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."</p><p>"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?"</p><p>"They're not. Who are you?" Dr. Constantine tells him.</p><p>"I'm, er. Are you the doctor?" The Doctor ignores the last part of the question.</p><p>"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"</p><p>"Nancy sent me." He says still avoiding the question about who he is. "Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."</p><p>The Doctor nods "Yes."</p><p>"What do you know about it?"</p><p>The Doctor shakes his head "Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?"</p><p>Constantine looks at him "Only what it's done." The Doctor looks around the room "These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" Dr. Constantine shakes his head "None of them were."</p><p>The doctor chuckles then coughs. He sits in a chair by the desk where the ward sister would usually be."You're very sick."</p><p>"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"</p><p>"I have my moments."</p><p>"Have you examined any of them yet?" Dr. Constantine questions.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Don't touch the flesh." The Doctor looks at him "Which one?"</p><p>"Anyone." The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient. "Conclusions?"</p><p>"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns."</p><p>Dr. COnstantine nods at another patient "Examine another one." The Doctor does and looks back at Dr. Constantine "This isn't possible."</p><p>Dr. Constantine shakes his head "No."</p><p>"They've all got the same injuries."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Exactly the same."</p><p>Dr. Constatine nods "Yes."</p><p>"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." Doctor Constantine also has that scar. "How did this happen? How did it start?"</p><p>"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."</p><p>"Dead?"</p><p>"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"</p><p>"The head trauma." the doctor guess but Dr. Constantine shakes his head "No."</p><p>"Asphyxiation." The Doctor tries again "No."</p><p>"The collapse of the chest cavity" gues one last time but that wasn't the right answer either "No." The Doctor looks at Dr. Constantine "All right. What was the cause of death?"</p><p>Constantine shakes his head "There wasn't one. They're not dead." He hits a wastebasket with his stick and the noise makes the patients sit up in their beds. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."</p><p>The Doctor looks surprised "And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The patients lie down again. Dr. COnstantine shrugs "I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"</p><p>The Doctor gives him a look "Just you? You're the only one here?" Constantine looks at him "Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." The doctor sighs sadly "Yeah. I know the feeling."</p><p>"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."</p><p>"Probably too late."</p><p>"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."</p><p>The Doctor looks ar him questioningly "Nancy?"</p><p>Dr. Constantine looks at him "It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?" Starting with the mouth, Doctor Constantine's face turns into a gas mask.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello?" Kayce repeats what Jack said and then Jack calls out again "Hello?"</p><p>***</p><p>Jack and Kayce walk into the room that the Doctor is in "Good evening. I hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Kayce gives him a look "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."</p><p>"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack walks forward to the ward. R+The Doctor gives Kayce a looks "Mister Spock?"</p><p>She rolls her eyes "Well what was I supposed to say? I don't know your actual name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" He shrugs at her with a grin "Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."</p><p>Kayce smirks at him "Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. The only way to see an air raid." The Doctor gives her a look "What?!" Kayce rolls her eyes "Doesn't matter but listen, what's a Chula warship?"</p><p>He looks at her "Chula?" Kayce nods "yeah that's what I said"</p><p>***</p><p>Jack is using a wrist tricorder thing to examine the patients "This just isn't possible. How did this happen?"</p><p>The Doctor looks between Jack and Kayce "What kind of Chula ship landed here?<br/><br/>"What?"</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." </p><p>"What kind of warship?"</p><p>Jack looks at him "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." </p><p>The Doctir gives him a look "This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" </p><p>"An ambulance! Look." Jack produces a hologram of it from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Bait?"</p><p>"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." </p><p>Kayce gives him a look "You said it was a warship." Jack shrugs looking at the brunette "They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?"</p><p>Kayce shakes her head with a smirk "Just a couple more freelancers." Jack gives the original a look "Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "What is happening here, Doctor?"</p><p>The Doctor glares at Jack "Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "What do you mean?" The Doctor looks at her "I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"</p><p>***<br/>The patients suddenly sit up. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" Kayce rolls her eyes "What the bloody hell is happening?" The Doctor shrugs at her "I don't know." The patients and Doctor Constantine all stand up. "Mummy." </p><p>The Doctor looks at Kayce "Don't let them touch you." She gives him a look "What happens if they touch us?" He nods at the patients "You're looking at it."</p><p>The patients close in on the Doctor, Kayce, and Jack. Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."<b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is 'The Empty Child' I had fun writing Jack and Kayce's scenes but next up is 'The Doctor Dances' and then we have four more chapters left in this book it will finally be finished finally. God, I've been writing this book since 2018 XD. It's finally almost finished. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Doctor Dances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The patients are almost within touching distance. The Doctor looks at them "Go to your room." The patients in the ward and the child in the house standstill. The Doctor gives them a stern look  "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The child and the patients hang their heads in shame and shuffle away. The child leaves the Lloyd's house and the patients get back into bed. </p><p>The Doctor looks at Kayce "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." Kayce rolls her eyes smacking him on the shoulder "Yeah no kidding... So why are they all wearing gas masks?"</p><p>Jack looks at her "They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." The Doctor looks at Jack "How was your con supposed to work?"</p><p>"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent upfront, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."</p><p>The Doctor rolls his eyes "Yeah. Perfect."</p><p>"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." He notices the look that he's getting "Getting a hint of disapproval."</p><p>The Doctor glares at him "Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."</p><p>Jack is trying to explain himself "It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty."</p><p>The Doctor looks over at the Original "Kayce" The Original grins at him "Are we getting out of here?" he shakes his head "We're going upstairs." Kayce grins at him "Nice"</p><p>"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack is still trying to convince him that this wasn't because of him.</p><p>Kayce was listing to his heartbeat and she didn't hear a blip in it so either he's telling the truth or he doesn't know that his space junk was the cause of all of this.</p><p>The Doctor still doesn't believe him "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." A siren sounds. Kayce looks at them "let me guess the all clear?" Jack nods "yep" while the Doctor sighs "I wish"</p><p>He walks out of the room and Jack and Kayce both calls after him "Mister Spock?"</p><p>"Doctor?" They run past the staircase. The Doctor is the next flight up and he calls down to Jack "Have you got a blaster?"</p><p>"Sure!" They run up to join him outside a secure metal door. "The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "What happened?" He grins at her "Let's find out." then he nods from Jack to the door "Get it open."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"</p><p>"Nothing." Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock. "Sonic blaster, fifty-first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" Kayce grins at the Doctor "and we don't have one of those why? That is awesome... I want one now"</p><p>Jack grins at the brunette before talking to the Doctor "You've been to the factories?"</p><p>The doctor nods at him "Once."</p><p>"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Kayce pouts "so does that mean I can't get one?"</p><p>The DOctor gives her a look before turning back to Jack "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." Kayce grins looking at the door "Nice blast pattern."</p><p>"Digital." Jack tells her making the brunette grin again "Squareness gun." Jack chuckles "Yeah." Kayce smirks at him "I like it..... still want one.... even though it's not likely to happen I still want one"</p><p>They walk into the room and see filing cabinets, electronic equipment, and a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken. The DOctor looks at the two of them "What do you think?"</p><p>Jack looks around "Something got out of here."</p><p>The doctor nods "Yeah. And?" The American continues "Something powerful. Angry."</p><p>"Powerful and angry." There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear. Kayce crouches down looking at the bear "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy. But how could a child do this?"</p><p>The Doctor turns on a tape machine and we hear Dr. Constantine on the recording "Do you know where you are?" but the child just says "Are you, my mummy?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" Constantine continues to question the child on tape "Are you, my mummy?"</p><p>"What do you want? Do you know"</p><p>"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "Doctor, I've heard this voice before." he nods agreeing with her "Me too." </p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>"Always are you, my mummy?. Like he doesn't know." <br/><br/></p><p>"Mummy?" Kayce sighs looking at the Doctor "Why doesn't he know?"</p><p>"Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"<br/><br/></p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "Doctor?"</p><p>He looks at Kayce and Jack "Can you sense it?"</p><p>Jack looks at him "Sense what?"</p><p>"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" Kayce closes her eyes and concentrates a little and she can feel it too the power radiating from around them.</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" Kayce snorts looking at Jack "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."</p><p>"Kayce, I'm thinking." but she just ignores what he said and keeps talking "He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."</p><p>The doctor looks at them "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food."</p><p>"Mummy, please?"</p><p>"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"</p><p>Jack gives him a look "It was a med-ship. It was harmless." The Doctor gives him a look right back "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"</p><p>Kayce looks at him "Altered how?" The tape runs out. "I'm here!"</p><p>"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Doctor..... this is his room isn't it?"</p><p>"I'm here. Can't you see me?"</p><p>Kayce sighs and of course thinking and of course the tape ran out.. The doctor looks at the tape player "That's the end of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago."</p><p>"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"</p><p>The Doctor looks at Kayce "I sent it to its room. Yeah, this is its room."</p><p>"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" Kayce looks at the Doctor "so what are we gonna do Doctor?"</p><p>Jack looks at them coming up with something to get them out of that room "Okay, on my signal make for the door."</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>Jack aims his blaster at the child. Except it is a banana "Now!" Kayce laughs seeing the banana instead of Jack's blaster.</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a nice square hole in the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!"</p><p>Jack gives him a questioning look "Why not?!" The doctor grins "Good source of potassium!" Jack looks at the Doctor "Give me that!" then he takes his blaster back.</p><p>"Mummy. I want my mummy."</p><p>Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind. Nice switch." The Doctor grins at him "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."</p><p>Jack gives him a look "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" The doctor nods "Bananas are good."</p><p>The wall starts to crack. Kayce looks at the two "Doctor!"</p><p>"Come on!" they start to run down the hall but the patients are coming at them from the other direction. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."</p><p>"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." Jack looks at them "It's controlling them?" The Doctor shakes his head "It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital."</p><p>"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"</p><p>"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." he cuts himself off not wanting to tell him that teh only sonic that he is a screwdriver, but Jack just looks at him "What?"</p><p>"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that." Jack looks at the Time Lord "Disrupter? Cannon? What?"</p><p>"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" The doctor continues to avoid telling him "A sonic what?!" Kayce laughs looking at Jack "He's got a sonic screwdriver"</p><p>The child breaks through the wall. Kayce grabs Jack's blaster and points it at the floor. "Going down!" Jack repairs the hole in the ceiling.</p><p>"Kayce looks at the Time Lord "Doctor, are you okay?" He looks back at her "Could've used a warning." The brunette original rolls her eyes "I said going down... wasn't that warning enough? Oh, the gratitude."</p><p>Jack looks at the Doctor continuing the conversation from upstairs "Who has a sonic screwdriver?"</p><p>"I do." the Doctor tells him while Kayce is looking for the light switch "Lights."</p><p>Jack is teasing the doctor about his sonic "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?"</p><p>"What, you've never been bored?"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes at their bickering "There's got to be a light switch."</p><p>"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Kayce turns the lights on and the patients sit up in their beds. "Mummy. Mummy."</p><p>Jack looks at them"Door." he aims his blaster at it but it doesn't work "Damn it!"</p><p>"Mummy."</p><p>"It's the special features. They really drain the battery." Kayce looks at Jack "The battery? Really?" The screwdriver gets them into the storeroom, Kayce snorts "That's so lame!... they should have made it rechargeable instead of just battery-operated"</p><p>"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory. But that is a good idea and they really should have done that"</p><p>Kayce snorts "Oh, I know. The first day I met him, he blew up the building i w. That's practically how he communicates".</p><p>The doctor looks at the two "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit" Jack gives him a look "The door? The wall didn't stop it!"</p><p>The doctor shrugs "Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" </p><p>"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves." Kayce snorts at what Jack said.<br/><br/>"Window."</p><p>"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "And let me guess no other exits?" Jack smirks looking at the brunette "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"</p><p>The doctor rolls his eyes "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" Kayce rolls her eyes but smirks "Doctor."</p><p>Jack answers for her "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Kayce rolls her eyes at him but doesn't say anything.</p><p>The doctor nods "Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" Kayce snorts as Jack disappeared "Yeah. Jack just disappeared." The doctor looks up noticing that Jack is gone.</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" The doctor looks at her "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."</p><p>Kayce just smirks "I mean, men." </p><p>He gives her a look "Okay, thanks, that really helped." The radio crackles into life. "Kayce? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship.  Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."</p><p>The doctor looks at the radio "How're you speaking to us?"</p><p>"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." then the Doctor understands how the child could call the tardis phone "Now there's a coincidence."</p><p>"What is?" Kayce and Jack say at the same time</p><p>"The child can Om-Com, too." Kayce gives him a look "He can?" The Doctor nods "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." Kayce rolls her eyes once again "So what, you mean the child can phone us?"</p><p>The hear the child through the radio speaker "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."</p><p>"Doctor, can you hear that?" The doctor answers his question "Loud and clear."</p><p>"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Jack tells them.</p><p>"Coming to find you, mummy." they hear through eh radio again but Jack comes on "Remember this one, Kayce?" Moonlight Serenade comes through the radio. Kayce grins "Our Song"</p><p>The Doctor frowns slightly not liking the feeling bubbling up in his chest at Kayce's words but he shakes the thought out of his head... there are more important things to worry about at the moment. </p><p>A little later, Kayce is relaxing in a wheelchair while the Doctor is at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver. "What you doing?"</p><p>The Doctor doesn't look away from the wall as he answers her question "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."</p><p>Kayce smirks "You don't think he's coming back, do you?"</p><p>"Wouldn't bet my life."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Why don't you trust him?" The DOctor looks back at her that feeling bubbling up again "Why do you?"</p><p>Kayce smirks "He 'saved' my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." She noticed the looks he's giving her "What?"</p><p>"You just assume I'm-" he trails off and Kayce gives him a look "What?"</p><p>The Doctor looks back at her "You just assume that I don't dance." Kayce just smirks at him "What, are you telling me you do dance?" He gives her a 'seriously' look "Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."</p><p>Kayce now has a teasing grin on her face "You?"</p><p>"Problem?" Kayce still has the teasing look on her face "Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"</p><p>The Doctor just looks at her "Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." Kayce smirks taking that as a challenge " she gets up and turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade. "You've got the moves? Show me your moves."</p><p>The doctor is looking at the wall with his sonic pointed at it "Kayce, I'm trying to resonate concrete." Kayce is still smirking not one to back down from a challenge "Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."</p><p>Kayce holds out her hands, and the Doctor looks at her palms. "Barrage balloon?" Kayce gives him a look "what about it?"</p><p>"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."</p><p>Kayce nods "Yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."</p><p>"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly." Kayce grins at him "oh sweetie you have no idea... but is this you dancing? Because I've got notes."</p><p>The doctor is still talking to her about the ballon "Hanging from a rope thousands of feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." Kayce shrug "well it would be healed by now anyway but Captain Jack fixed me up, right after it happened"</p><p>The doctor once again ignores the feeling bubbling up in his chest "Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"</p><p>Kayce shrugs "Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain." The doctor gives her a look "He's not really a Captain, Kayce." Kayce smirks at him "Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."</p><p>The doctor rolls his eyes "If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."</p><p>Kayce grins at him "Yeah? Shame I missed that."</p><p>"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."</p><p>The doctor gives the American a look "You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." Jack smirks at him "Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."</p><p>The doctor looks around "This is a Chula ship." Jack nods "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands. Kayce nods at the little nanobots "They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them Nanogenes"</p><p>"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."</p><p>Jack nods at him "As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." <br/><br/>"We were talking about dancing."</p><p>Jack gives the two of them a suggestive look "It didn't look like talking." Kayce smirks "It didn't feel like dancing." Kayce looks at Jack "So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?"</p><p>Jack nods at the original "If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Kayce looks at him slightly interested "that why do you do it?"</p><p>Jack looks at the brunette "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."</p><p>"They stole your memories?"</p><p>"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all, I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"</p><p>Kayce gives him a sympathetic look, Jack parks his ship and the trio sneak up to the crash site Jack notices who's on duty "There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important."</p><p>The doctor looks at the two "We've got to get past him." Kayce smirks at the boys "Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?"</p><p>Jack shakes his head "I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Kayce rolls her eyes "Don't worry I can handle it." Jack gives the brunette original a look "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up."</p><p>Kayce nods understanding what Jack was getting at as The doctor grins at Kayce "Relax, he's a fifty-first-century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."</p><p>Kayce smirks at the doctor "So I see but the question is how flexible?" The doctor looks at her a little surprised that she understood what he was saying "Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So many species, so little time."</p><p>Kayce smirks again "What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and-" the doctor cuts her off before she can finisher her sentence "Dance."</p><p>***<br/>Algy starts to retch, then falls to his knees before his face turns into a gas mask. Making Kayce and the Doctor run forward from the sidings. "Stay back!" the doctor instructs.</p><p>"You men, stay away!" Jack tells the approaching soldiers.</p><p>"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." The air raid sirens startup. Kayce gives the doctor a look "What's keeping us safe?"</p><p>The doctor shakes his head at her "Nothing."</p><p>"Ah, here they come again." Kayce rolls her eyes looking at Jack again "All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" The doctor brushes the bomb threat off "Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>The doctor looks between the original and Jack "Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"</p><p>"Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetops." Kayce nods "yeah I hear the singing too" the doctor runs off towards the singing and a few minutes later comes back with Nancy. They light up and uncover the spacecraft.</p><p>Jack looks at the Doctor "You see? Just an ambulance."</p><p>Nancy looks at it confused "That's an ambulance?" Kayce smiles at the girl " It's hard to explain. It's from another world."</p><p>"They've been trying to get in." The doctor gives him a look "Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" Jack is keying in the access codes. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." Bang! Sparks, and an alarm. The access panel has a red flashing light.</p><p>"Didn't happen last time."</p><p>Kayce pinches the bridge of her nose "Yeah dumbass, It hadn't crashed last time. " The doctor bites back a slight smile at Kayce's response "She's right there'll be emergency protocols.</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "Doctor, what is that?" The patients start battering at the hospital doors. "Doctor!"</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack "Captain, secure those gates!"</p><p>"Why?" the doctor gives the man a look "Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?"</p><p>"I cut the wire."</p><p>The doctor nods at her "Show Kayce. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty-eight D" The Doctor throws Rose the sonic screwdriver. Kayce catches it "Reaatches barbed wire doesn't it?"</p><p>He nods at her "that would be correct, now go!" Kayce nods and follows Nancy away from the bomb site towards the fence. As the patients leave the hospital, Kayce mends the cuts in the barbed wire. Bombs fall on London again.</p><p>Nancy looks at the brunette Original "Who are you? Who are any of you?" Kayce smiles at the girl "You'd never believe me if I told you."</p><p>Nancy gives her a look "You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?"</p><p>Kayce nods at her "Alright I'll give you that.... you're rather sharp, it's Nancy right? but we're time travelers from the future."</p><p>Nancy smiles at the original "Thank you, Miss, and yes that's right. Mad, you are though."</p><p>"We have a time travel machine. seriously!" Nancy shakes her head "It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?"</p><p>Kayce sighs looking at the girl with a smile "Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything"</p><p>"How can you say that?? Look at it." Kayce lays a hand on her shoulder "Listen to me. I wasn't born in London but I do live here in like, fifty years' time."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Kayce nods "Might not have born there but I'm a Londoner. From your future." Nancy looks at her "But, but you're not-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"German." Kayce looks the girl in the eye "Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win."</p><p>Nancy smiles "We win?" Kayce nods "yeah, you win now come on!"</p><p>the two girls rejoin the boys as Jack gets the ambulance open. "It's empty. Look at it."</p><p>"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Kayce?"</p><p>The brunette grins at him "Nanogenes?"</p><p>The doctor nods at her "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." Jack looks at him wide-eyed, finally realizing that this is his fault "Oh, God."</p><p>"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask."</p><p>Kayce looks at the doctor "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" He looks at her "What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"</p><p>jack looks horrified "I didn't know." The Doctor works on the ambulance while the patients approach. "Mummy. Mummy."</p><p>Nancy looks at the Original "Kayce!" the brunette looks at the doctor "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" He nods at her "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."</p><p>"But the gas mask people aren't troops."</p><p>"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you." Kayce nods the gears in her head, turning "That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing."</p><p>"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."</p><p>The patients surround them, outside the barbed wire. Jack is looking at the patients "Why don't they attack?"</p><p>"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."</p><p>"The child?"</p><p>"Jamie." Nancy corrects. Jack looks at her "What?"</p><p>Nancy repeats what she said "Not the child. Jamie."</p><p>Kayce looks at Jack "So how long until the bomb falls?"</p><p>"Any second," Jack informs her.</p><p>The doctor looks at jack "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?"</p><p>Nancy looks near tears "He's just a little boy." The doctor nods at her "I know."</p><p>"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." The doctor is looking at Nancy now "I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." Kayce lays a comforting hand on Nancy's shoulder, looking at the doctor "So what're we going to do?"</p><p>The doctor shakes his head at her "I don't know."</p><p>Nancy looks at them "It's my fault." The doctor shakes his head at her "No." Nancy nods "It is. It's all my fault." The doctor looks at her "How can it be your-" he cuts himself off, as it clicks in his head.</p><p>"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."</p><p>The doctor continues from his previous statement but is taking it in a different direction "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"</p><p>The bombs get closer. "Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." Kayce looks at Jack "You can teleport us out." He shakes his head "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack "So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." Kayce looks at the American man "Jack?" Jack vanishes.</p><p>Kayce finally got what the doctor was talking about earlier and she gives Nany a smile as the DOctor is talking to the girl"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."</p><p>The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there. "Are you my mummy?"</p><p>The doctor looks at Nancy "He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop."</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him." Nancy and Jamie walk towards each other. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy." Nancy tells him but he just looks at her "Mummy?"</p><p>"I'm here."</p><p>"Are you my mummy?"</p><p>"I'm here." but he doesn't seem to understand "Are you, my mummy?"</p><p>"Yes," Nancy tells him again.</p><p>"Are you my mummy?" The doctor looks at them sadly "He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." But Nancy doesn't give up "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Nancy hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surrounds them.</p><p>Kayce is watching the mother and son with a smile hoping that this is gonna work out in their favor. The doctor is watching as well "Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."</p><p>Kayce looks from the scene in front of her to the doctor "What's happening?" He nods at them "See? Recognizing the same DNA."</p><p>Jamie lets go and Nancy falls on the ground. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor removes Jamie's gas mask. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it."</p><p>Nancy looks at the Time Lord "What happened?"</p><p>"The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!"</p><p>Nacy hugs her son again "Oh, Jamie."</p><p>Kayce looks at the doctor "Uh Doctor, that bomb." he waves her off "Taken care of it." she gives him a look "How?"</p><p>He grins at her "Psychology."</p><p>The bomb hurtles towards them and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb. "Doctor!"</p><p>"Good lad!" the doctor tells him.</p><p>Jack looks at the duo "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."</p><p>"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"</p><p>Jack looks at the brunette Original "Kayce?" She looks at him with a nod <br/>"yeah?" He smiles at her "Goodbye." she waves at him "Bye Jack" Jack and the bomb vanish then reappear. "By the way, love the tee-shirt." And vanishes again. The spaceship sucks up the light beam and flies off. The Doctor summons some nanogenes to himself.</p><p>Kayce laughs before looking at the doctor "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Kayce? I'll give you moves." He throws the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground.</p><p>The doctor grins at her "Everybody lives, Kayce. Just this once, everybody lives!"</p><p>The patients stand up again, back to normal."Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now."</p><p>Dr. Constantine nods "Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" the doctor shrugs "Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"</p><p>Kayce and the doctor are back by the ambulance "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" Kayce smirks teasingly at him "Usually the first in line."</p><p>***<br/>The duo are back in the Tardis now and the doctor is still grinning "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"</p><p>Kayce grins at him as well "Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas."</p><p>The doctor winks at her "Who says I'm not. And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Doctor." he looks at her "Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire."</p><p>"What about Jack?" the doctor nods at her knowing exactly what she's asking and a few minutes later she opens the Tardis door "Well, hurry up then!" Jack runs in.</p><p>Kayce and the Doctor are attempting to dance "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson."</p><p>"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." Jack shuts the door and the Doctor starts up the engine.</p><p>The doctor grins at Jack "Welcome to the Tardis." Jack looks around "Much bigger on the inside." Kayce grins "she's gorgeous right?"</p><p>"You'd better be." Jack nods at Kayce with a wink "oh yeah"</p><p>The original laughs "I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in."</p><p>"Kayce! I've just remembered!"The original looks at him "What?"The music changes from waltz to swing - Glenn Miller's In The Mood."I can dance! I can dance!" Kayce gives him a teasing smirk "Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."</p><p>The doctor smirks back at her "I'm sure he would, Kayce. I'm absolutely certain. But who with" Rose dances with the Doctor while Jack watches. This style he can do and Rose loves it when he dips her.<b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is 'The Doctor Dances' I decided to do a little interlude next chapter where Kayce shows Jack around the Tardis and gets to see her space cows that she was promised before we go into 'Boom Town' which will feature the return of Kol and Gracie into the story :). So four more chapters till the end of 'Space Bound'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Space Cows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayce laughs at a joke that Jack just told her as the Tardis leads them to a room for Jack to sleep in, they come to a stop in front of a door "alright this will be your room, I will leave you to get settled in and then you can meet us in the console room."</p><p>He nods at her "alright then"</p><p>Kayce gives him a smile before walking away towards her own bedroom to shower and change clothes before she met the boys back in the console room.</p><p>After her shower and getting dressed her phone rings as she making her way to the console room she grins seeing Kol's name "Hey Kol" her twin chuckles "hey K, so what are you doing?" the female twin's grin widens even more "well we just left 1941... made a new friend his name is Jack and he's traveling with us now"</p><p>"Alright, then why do you sound so excited?"</p><p>"Because I was promised space cows next so I am on my way to the console room to point that out"</p><p>Kol laughs "Space Cows?"</p><p>"Yes Kol Space Cows, they're like normal cows but from space" Kol shakes his head at his twin "okay then you can tell me all about your space cows after you see them" Kayce grins walking into the console room seeing both Jack and the Doctor already there "alright then you will be hearing about it later... whether you want to know about it or not I don't care"</p><p>"Alright well just thought I'd check in so I'll let you get back to your <em>space cows" </em>Kayce rolls her eyes "don't make fun of me" Kol just laughs and Kayce narrows her eyes and she smiles happily hearing a yelp "K! what the hell?"</p><p>She is still smiling happily "well you shouldn't have made fun of me and I wouldn't have done that" she can hear the pout in his voice "okay jeez K, I'll stop making fun of your space cows" the female twin nods "good... I'm hanging up now, I'll talk to you later... I love you" she hears a chuckle "I love you too K" she smiles happily at her twin's reply and then she hands up the phone and looks at the boys.</p><p>Turning her gaze to the doctor "okay now Doctor, you promised me space cows next so I want to see the space cows" The doctor nods at her "I did promise you space cows so let's go and see the space cows"</p><p>Jack smirks at the brunette "so who was that?" The original rolls her eyes "down boy... that was my twin brother Kol" the newest addition to the group nods "gotcha.... so Space Cows? What brought that on?"</p><p>Kayce grins "well when we landed in 1941 we were talking about milk and how it had to come from cows... then I was like 'do they have cows in space because space cows would be so much cooler than normal cows' then he said there were space cows and I said that we have to see them so he promises that the next trip we took would be to see the space cows"</p><p>A few minutes later the TARDIS stops and the Doctor grins "alright Kayce here we are the planet is Osiris 45, it's where they first started breeding cows somewhere besides Earth"</p><p>Kayce steps out of the TARDIS first and her eyes widen seeing a field of huge purple cows "oh my god... Space Cows are huge and purple.... that's awesome" she pulls her phone out and snaps a few pictures to send to Kol later after she tells him about the space cows.</p><p>They walk around the feels a little bit more Kayce grinning happily as they make their way back to the TARDIS "that was awesome"<br/>Once they get back into the time vortex the Doctor looks at the two "so before we do anything else we need to stop for a refuel" Kayce nods "alright so how do we do that?"</p><p>"Well I park her right on the rift that was closed back in 1869 and should take about 24 hours and we're good to go"</p><p>Kayce nods "alright then I am going to go and call my brother back so come and get everything when we get there if I'm not back out here by then"</p><p>Jack gives the original a fake salute "you got it Kayce"</p><p>She walks back to her room dialing Kols number as she steps into her room "Hey Kol"</p><p>"What's up K? Did you see your space cows?" The female original grins "yep.... they are huge... like the size of a buffalo and they're purple.... it was awesome..., I took some pictures for the purpose of sending them to you. Hang on and let me so that." She pulls the phone away from her ear and sends him the pictures that she took.</p><p>"There we go they should be coming through any time now but we are gonna be in Cardiff here in a little bit so you and Gracie can come and see me.. we're gonna be there for 24 hours at least so it'll be fun and you can meet my new friend Jack."</p><p>"Well it'll be good to see you K, so I'll be there and I'll see if G will come....you know how she feels about you running off the way you did" there's a pause "damn those are cows?"</p><p>Kayce laughs "true but it would be good to see both of you so I'll see you soon and yep those are my space cows"</p><p>"Alright K, I love you" she smiles "love you too Kol" then they hang up the phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't resist making the space cows purple... I debated it for a while but decided screw it and it happened XD. After this we have Three chapters left until the end of this book. Boom Town, Bad Wolf and The Parting of the Ways. I should have this book finished sometime in the next week (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Boom Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayce texted Kol as soon as they landed so that he and Gracie could come to Cardiff and see her she was happy that he convinced Gracie to come with him, even though she really detests the Doctor because of everything that's happened since she met the Alien.</p><p>Kol and Gracie walk up to the blue police box and Kol knocks on the door and Jack answers it "Who the hell are you?" Gracie gives him a look "What do you mean, who the hell are we? Who the hell are you?"</p><p>Jack smirks at them, of course Kayce told him about Kol and Gracie, he's just messing around with them "Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying." Gracie rolls her eyes while Kol just smirks " Get out of the way!" then she pushes past Jack walking into the TARDIS.</p><p>Jack looks at her "Let me guess, the twin and the best friend? Kol and Gracie?" Kayce snorts "he knows who you are he's just messing with you G" Kayce pulls Gracie into a hug first "It's good to see you G"</p><p>The dark-haired girl smiles at her "It's good to see you too Kace" after the girls hug Kayce turns to her brother who smiles at her and opens his arms, the female original practically jumps into them he picks her up of the ground into a hug "it's really good to see you K"</p><p>Kayce grins at him "I missed you too Kol" he spins her around again before letting her go and the female original grins again "alright so Kol, G meet my new friend, Jack Harkness" then she nods to the man in question "and Jack, Kol and Gracie"</p><p>"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Greta?" the dark-haired human rolls her eyes glaring at the alien "It's Gracie!" Kayce rolls her eyes giving her best friend a look " Don't listen to him G, he's winding you up."</p><p>Jack smirks looking at the trio "Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Kayce snorts at Jack while the Doctor shrugs "Buy me a drink first." Jack looks over at him "You're such hard work." the doctor grins "but worth it"</p><p>Kayce laughs once again "okay now that the uh flirting is out of the way... what are we doing?" Gracie looks at her best friend "Yeah, So, what're you doing in Cardiff? Kol told me you were here but not why"</p><p>Kayce gives her brother a look before looking back at her best friend "We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." The doctor nods adding on to what Kayce said: "The rift was healed back in 1869."</p><p>Kayce looks at her brother and friend "Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Jack comes in adding to what they were saying "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race"</p><p>"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and" the doctor starts, jack grins continuing "Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." Kayce grins as well "Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!"</p><p>"Into time!"</p><p>The Tardis trio grin at each other and say "And space!" together.</p><p>Gracie rolls her eyes looking at the three of them "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Duh."</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>The trio says at the same time. Kol laughs but doesn't say anything, he likes seeing his twin happy and the smile on her face right now clearly says that she is really happy.</p><p>***<br/>The five of them step out of the TARDIS as the doctor is talking "Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill."</p><p>Gracie looks at the group "That old lady's staring." jack smirks looking at the girl "Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." Kayce lets out a snort and Kol smirks but Gracie rolls her eyes "What are you the captain of, the Innuendo Squad?"</p><p>Jack makes a whatever gesture and starts to walk away. Gracie looks at the Doctor "Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Jack comes in"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"</p><p>Kayce grins at them "It's a cloaking device."</p><p>The doctor explains what exactly it is " It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."</p><p>Kayce snorts out a laugh "yeah 'got' stuck... pretty sure that's code for he broke it" The doctor just gives her a look.</p><p>Gracie looks at the alien "So it copied a real thing? There actually were police boxes?" Kayce grins wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders "Yep G, they were a real thing"</p><p>The doctor nods adding on to what Kayce said "on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell." </p><p>Jack looks at the time lord "Why don't you just fix the circuit?"</p><p>"I like it, don't you?" Kayce grins at him "I love it." Gracie looks at him "But that's what I meant. There are no police boxes anymore, so, doesn't it get noticed?"</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Greta, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore."</p><p>Kol looks at them "What's the plan?" Kayce nods agreeing with her twin "yeah I would like to know that as well"</p><p>The doctor shrugs "I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty-first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. The safest place in the universe." Kayce rolls her eyes and slaps him in the back of the head "Oi, what was that for?"</p><p>She gives him a look "because you most likely just jinxed us"</p><p>***</p><p>The group decided to get some food so they are currently sitting in a restaurant and Jack is telling them a story "I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks"</p><p>The doctor is grinning "You're lying through your teeth!"</p><p>Kayce laughs "I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!"</p><p>Jack just grins as he continues his story "I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy."</p><p>"How could you not know it was there?"</p><p>"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked" Kayce snorts out a laugh "Naked?!"</p><p>"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"</p><p>Gracie, Kayce and Kol smirk at each other laughing before stealing his punchline</p><p>"I knew we should've turned left!"</p><p>Jack pouts at the three but is still laughing "That's my line!" Kayce grins "I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant Did you ever get your clothes back?" The Doctor snatches a newspaper from the man at the next table and reads it.</p><p>Jack shakes his head "No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the space lanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light-years away I realized I'm like this."</p><p>Kayce sees the look on the doctor's face "And I was having such a nice day." the female original rolls her eyes "trouble?" The Doctor holds up the front page of the Western Mail, with the picture the photographer took of Margaret.</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "I told you that you jinxed us"</p><p>***<br/>The group walked into City Hall "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty-seven fifty-six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Kayce and Kol, you're on Exit Three. Gracie, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"</p><p>The Doctor gives him a look "Excuse me. Who's in charge?"</p><p>Jack nods at him and steps back "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." The doctor looks at the group "Right, here's the plan." he pauses "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" Kayce smirks but doesn't say anything.</p><p>"Present arms." They each pull out a mobile phone.</p><p>The doctor looks at them "Ready."</p><p>Kayce and Kol smirk at each other saying "Ready." simultaneously making Gracie snort and the doctor and Jack look at the twins this being the first time they witnessed this.</p><p>Gracie nods "Ready."</p><p>"Ready. Speed dial?" Jack questions. The doctor nods "Yup."</p><p>Kayce nods answering for her and Kol "Ready."</p><p>"Check."</p><p>Jack smirks at them "See you in hell." then they all split off to their assigned exits.</p><p>***<br/>The Doctor speaks to the young man sitting at a desk by the door."Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor."</p><p>the man Idris looks at him "Have you got an appointment?" the doctor shakes his head but he has a smile on his face "No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face."</p><p>"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."</p><p>"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her." Idris looks at him questioningly "Doctor who?"</p><p>"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor."</p><p>"Hang on a tick." Idris goes into the Lord Mayor's office. A teacup smashes on the floor. Idris comes out again. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"</p><p>The doctor gives him a look "She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?" he nods "Yes, she is."</p><p>"The doctor calls into his phone letting the others know "Slitheen heading north" Kayce nods answering for her and Kol "on our way"</p><p>"Over and out." Jack answers.</p><p>Kayce and Kol smirk hearing Gracie "Oh my god" </p><p>Idris wrestles with the Doctor as Margaret climbs down a ladder. "Leave the Mayor alone!" Meanwhile, Kayce and Kol run into a clerk carrying a pile of papers, and Jack leaps over a tea trolley. Gracie crashes into a cleaning woman.</p><p>***</p><p>Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch. She starts to run but sees Kayce and Kol coming towards her, snarls, and removes her right earring. Then Jack comes running in from the opposite direction. The Doctor finishes with Idris and sees her running in the only available direction - across the front of the building. "Margaret!" The Doctor gets down the ladder as Margaret removes her other earring and puts it with the first and the brooch. The chase is on.</p><p>Jack called out "Who's on Exit Four??" Kayce snorts "that would be Gracie" the dark-haired human runs up "Here I am."</p><p>The doctor rolls his eyes "Gracie the idiot." Kayce gives him a look "Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Margaret vanishes."She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her."</p><p>Kayce smirks "Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." The Doctor holds up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears, running towards them. Vanish, reappear. Vanish, reappear. "I could do this all day."</p><p>"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"</p><p>Kayce glares at the Slitheen as the doctor answers "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."</p><p>Margaret looks at them "Apart from that."</p><p>They walk back into the Mayor's office as the doctor talks to Margaret "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?"</p><p>"A philanthropic gesture. I've learned the error of my ways." the doctor gives her a look "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."</p><p>Margaret acts like she doesn't know what they're talking about "What rift would that be?"</p><p>Kayce glares at her "A rift in space and time." Jack looks at the alien as well adding on to what Kayce was saying "If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go" he mimics the sound of an explosion.</p><p>The doctor is looking over information about the power station "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."</p><p>Kayce looks at Margaret "Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" she scoffs "We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."</p><p>Gracie looks at them "But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."</p><p>Margaret the Slitheen looks at her "She's got a name, you know." Gracie rolls her eyes looking at the alien "yeah? well I don't care"</p><p>"Oh, but she's clever." The Doctor pulls the middle section out of the model and turns it over to reveal electronics. "Fantastic."</p><p>Jack looks at the item in the doctor's hands "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?"</p><p>The doctor grins at him "Couldn't have put it better myself."</p><p>Jack is looking at the extrapolator "Oo, genius! You didn't build this?"</p><p>"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."</p><p>Jack shakes his head "No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."</p><p>Gracie looks at the Slitheen "I bet she stole it." Kayce smirks "she probably did steal it"</p><p>Margaret shrugs "It fell into my hands."</p><p>Kol looks at the extrapolator "Is it a weapon?" Jack shakes his head looking at the male original "It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."</p><p>Gracie nods understanding a little bit "It's a surfboard."<br/>Jack nods at her "A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."</p><p>Margaret glares at them "And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization." Gracie crosses her arms a glare set on her face "You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?"</p><p>She smirks "Like stepping on an anthill."</p><p>The doctor looks at the banner with two words written on it "How'd you think of the name?" Margaret shrugs "What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."</p><p>The doctor gives her a look "I know, but how did you think of it?"</p><p>"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?"</p><p>"Blaidd Drwg." The doctor reads.</p><p>Kayce looks at him "Bad Wolf?"</p><p>He nods at her "yep it means Bad Wolf." Kayce gives him a look "But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times."</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." Kayce give the Time Lord a look "How can they be following us?"</p><p>he just waves it off "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home."</p><p>"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Kayce smirks "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxacoricofallapatorius." The doctor grins at her "you got it first try nice but yes we get to there"</p><p>Margaret looks at them "They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."</p><p>The doctor shrugs at her "Not my problem."</p><p>***<br/>Once they get back in the Tardis Margaret is looking around "This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"</p><p>The doctor looks at her and snorts "Like I'd give you the secret, yeah."</p><p>"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." Kayce and Kol share a look not trusting the green alien one bit.</p><p>"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" Jack looks at him This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?"</p><p>"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." The doctor looks at Jack "But we can use it for fuel?" Jack looks at the screen then back at the Doctor "It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."</p><p>Kayce looks at the two "So we're stuck here overnight?" The doctor nods at her "looks like it"</p><p>"I'm in no hurry."</p><p>Kayce smirks "We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box."</p><p>The slitheen looks at the group "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."</p><p>Gracie glares at her "Well, you deserve it."</p><p>Margaret just smirks "You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye."</p><p>Kayce smirks crossing her arms over her chest holding Margarets stare, Jack and The Doctor are both watching the Mikealson hybrid hold te SLitheen's stare in surprise while Gracie and Kol both smirk knowing that Kayce won't back down until Margaret looks away.</p><p>After a few minutes, the alien breaks the stare down leaving Kayce smirking smugly at her.</p><p>***<br/>A little while later Gracie decided to leave them to their own devices and head back to London, having had her fill of adventure for the day but not before hugging the female original "I may not like your friend but I can clearly see that this makes you happy so what kinda best friend would I be to get in the way of that"</p><p>Kayce smiled at her "Thanks G" pulling her into another hug "I'll see you soon okay?" the dark-haired human nodded "see you soon Kace"</p><p>Kayce walks back into the Tardis as Margaret looks at the Doctor "I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?"</p><p>The Doctor looks at her "I didn't butcher them."</p><p>Jack gives him a look "Don't answer back. That's what she wants." Kayce nods agreeing with Jack "He's got a point"</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack "I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"</p><p>"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." Kayce lets out a snort of laughter, not even trying to hide while the others at least make an effort to hide it, Margaret glares at them "It wasn't funny."</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Sorry. It is a bit funny." Kayce just smirks "I'm not apologizing but it was funny"</p><p>The Slitheen ignores the female original looking at the Doctor "Do I get a last request?" The doctor gives her a look "Depends what it is."</p><p>"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine."</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Is that what you want, a last meal?" The slitheen looks back at him "Don't I have rights?"</p><p>Kayce sports opening her mouth to say something but Jack beat her to it "Oh like she's not going to try to escape."</p><p>Margaret looks at the doctor as she speaks "Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"</p><p>"Strong Enough." The doctor tells her.</p><p>"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them." The doctor gives her a look "You won't change my mind." Margaret gives him a challenging look "Prove it."</p><p>"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger." Jack walks over to them "Except I've got these." Jack holds up two bangles. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts."</p><p>The twins look at each other and speak simultaneously "Kinky"</p><p>They both put the bangles on "Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." The slitheen smirks at him "Dinner in bondage. Works for me."</p><p>The two walk out of the Tardis, leaving Jack and the twins alone in the tardis.</p><p>***</p><p>"Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name." The doctor gives her a look "It's not a date. What's your name?"</p><p>"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Blon."</p><p>"I'm sure. Look, that's where I was living as Margaret. A nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on." The Doctor turns to look and she puts some powder from her ring into his wine. "Two bedrooms, a bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again."</p><p>The Doctor swaps the glasses over. "Suppose not."</p><p>Margaret narrows her eyes at him "Thank you."</p><p>"Pleasure."</p><p>The slitheen looks at the doctor from across the table "Tell me then, Doctor. What do you know of our species?"</p><p>"Only what I've seen."</p><p>"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger." She points. The dart flies and the Doctor catches it. "Yes, I did."</p><p>"Just checking. And one more thing. between you and me." They look around then lean forward so Margaret can whisper. "As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs." Margaret starts to exhale. The Doctor uses a breath freshener on her. "That's better. Now then, what do you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips."</p><p>***</p><p>Kol smirks at his twin "so K tell me more about some of your adventures with the Doctor?" Kayce grins at him taking a seat on the jump seat while Jack is working on mending the Tardis "okay so the Doctor took me to this planet a while back. It was really cold and even I could feel the coldness. They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept, because if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice."</p><p>Kol smiles at the look on her face "that sounds like it was a fun time" Kayce nods "it was and then there's this planet called Midnight that we haven't been too but we've been talking about going to it but just haven't got there yet nit it's supposed to be super pretty and something about diamonds"</p><p>***</p><p>"Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron, and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming."</p><p>The doctor looks at her "I don't make the law." Margaret glares at him "But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?"</p><p>"What else can I do?" The doctor questions looking at her.</p><p>"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe." The doctor shakes his head at her "But then you'll just start again.</p><p>"I promise I won't."</p><p>The doctor gives her a look "You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."</p><p>"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking. Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change."</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>***<br/>Kol once again smirks at her he saw it in the way her eyes lit up talking about it, she may not know it yet but he can tell that she has some kind of feeling for the doctor but Kol even though he likes to tease her about things like that he won't say anything at this point in time.... giving her time to realize it on her own before he starts teasing her about it.</p><p>***</p><p>Margaret is still pleading for her life "I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl, just today. A young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it"</p><p>He nods at her "I believe you."</p><p>She looks at him hopefully "Then you know I'm capable of better."</p><p>"It doesn't mean anything."</p><p>"I spared her life."</p><p>The doctor gives the Slitheen a look "You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared because she smiled, because he's got freckles because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind."</p><p>"Only a killer would know that. Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy go lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes you let one go. Let me go."</p><p>***<br/>Jack, Kayce and Kol notice the sparks flying everywhere the female original looks at Jack "what's happening?" Jack looks at the twin "it's the extrapolated... I'm working on unhooking it and maybe that will stop this"</p><p>Kayce nods getting up from the jump seat "tell me what you need and I'll help" Jack nods at the original telling her what he needs her to do to help unplug the extrapolator.</p><p>***<br/>"In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs. If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know. Doctor, are you even listening to me?"</p><p>"Can you hear that?"</p><p>Margaret shrugs innocently "I'm begging for my life."</p><p>The doctor shushes her "No, listen, shush."</p><p>The glasses begin to vibrate, then the plate glass window shatters. Customers scream. Margaret can't keep up with the Doctor. "The handcuffs!"He waits for her, then takes it off. "Don't think you're running away."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sticking with you. Some date this turned out to be!" Energy is streaming from the Tardis into the sky. "It's the rift. The rift's opening!"</p><p>***<br/>Things are going sput! Cracks open up in the plaza. The doctor looks at Jack "What the hell are you doing??"</p><p>Kayce looks at the doctor "He didn't do anything, It just went crazy!" The doctor blows out a breath "It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!"</p><p>"It's the extrapolator. we've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" The doctor shakes his head "Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet."</p><p>Kol looks from his sister to Jack then to the doctor "How the hell did this happen?" Margaret smirks "Oh, just little me." Margaret takes an arm out of her bodysuit and grabs Kayce. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."</p><p>The doctor gives her a look "I might've known."</p><p>The slitheen is still smirking "I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, flyboy, put the extrapolator at my feet."Margaret tightens her grip on Kayce's neck. The Doctor nods and Jack obeys. "Thank you. Just as I planned."</p><p>Kayce could have easily got out of the situation but she chose not to because well Jack doesn't know about her being a vampire or an original at that, so until she has a chance to explain it to him she'll play along "I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station."</p><p>"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."</p><p>Jack looks at the Margaret "The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet."</p><p>The Slitheen smirks "And you with it!" Margaret stands on the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up."</p><p>The Tardis console cracks open and bright light hits Margaret."Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." <br/><br/></p><p>She shrugs unbothered "So sue me."</p><p>The doctor just smirks at her "It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe." Margaret is still unbothered by what he said: "It'll make wonderful scrap."</p><p>Kayce is staring at the light "What's that light?" The doctor looks at the female original "The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." Kayce is staring at the beautiful bright light smiling slightly hearing singing in her head before it's like her head is forced to look away from the light <em>"not yet my wolf... very soon but not yet"</em></p><p>Kayce closes her eyes feeling a slight pain in her head but it's gone in a second she blinks thinking 'what the hell was that about?'</p><p>"It's so bright," Margaret says almost in awe.</p><p>"Look at it, Margaret."</p><p>"Beautiful."</p><p>"Look insideBlon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." Margaret relaxes and Kayce gets free. Then she looks up at the Doctor, smiling. "Thank you." Margaret disappears into the light. The empty bodysuit crumples onto the extrapolator.</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack, Kayce and Kol "Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" the three of them close their eyes as The Doctor closes the console.</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Kayce, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." Energy stops pouring into the sky. <br/><br/></p><p>"Nicely done. Thank you, all." </p><p>Kayce looks at her boys "What happened to Margaret?"</p><p>Jack shrugs "Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." The doctor shakes his head "No, I don't think she's dead." Kayce looks at him "Then where'd she go?"</p><p>"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Kayce. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." The Doctor finds a large egg with dreadlocks on the top inside the bodysuit. "Here she is."</p><p>"She's an egg?" Kayce and Kol say at the same time.</p><p>"Regressed to her childhood." The doctor tells them, but Jack repeats what the twins said: "She's an egg?"</p><p>The doctor nods "She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Or she might be worse," Jack adds on. </p><p>"That's her choice."</p><p>Kayce repeats the question but this time it's a statement "She's an egg."</p><p>The doctor chuckles at her "She's an egg."<br/><br/></p><p>Kayce and Kol are standing outside of the Tardis the female original smiles "you could come with us you know?" Kol smiles at her "yeah I know but maybe another time?" then he noticed the look in her eyes "what's wrong K?"</p><p>She sighs looking him in the eye "when Margaret opened the heart of the Tardis... I hear something while I was looking into the light... I hear singing and then a voice" Kol gives his twin a look "what do you mean?"</p><p>"I hear a voice in my head Kol, it said 'not now my wolf.... very soon but not yet' then it was like something forced me to look away from the light" the male original pulled his twin into a hug "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about K, you heard what he said... he doesn't even know what looking into the heart of the Tardis can do"</p><p>She nods hugging him back "alright, I won't worry about it then" the twins pull apart smiling at each other "Until next time?" Kol laughs "yeah K, until next time" After Kol walked off, Kayce walked back into the Tardis smiling happily. SHe always happy when she gets to see her twin.</p><p>The doctor looks at her "We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go if that's all right." Kayce nods "yep fine with me"</p><p>The doctor grins at her "Off we go, then. Always moving on" Jack looks at Kayce and the doctor "Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that." Kayce grins "sweet, I can't believe we actually get to go there"</p><p>The doctor nods at his two companions "We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance." Kayce smiles "good for her" but she can't help but let her mind wander to what happened when she looked into the light the words echoing in her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp here we go, here's 'Boom Town' had to cut some of the scenes out to fit more for Kayce but what do we think about the Tardis talking to Kayce while her heart was open?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bad Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is it? What's happening?" The Doctor falls out of a small spinning cupboard. a blonde girl looks at him "Oh, my God! I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming."</p><p>The doctor just looks confused "What happened? I was-" he trails off not remembering.</p><p>"Careful now. Oh! Oh, mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. It scrambles your head. I was sick for days. All right? So, what's your name then, sweetheart?" The Doctor is very unsteady. "The Doctor, I think. I was, er. I don't know, what happened? How"</p><p>"You got chosen."</p><p>The doctor is still confused "Chosen for what?"</p><p>"You're a housemate. You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?!" Over by a pink screen with a stylized eye on it, a young man in a t-shirt is not amused. "That's not fair. We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in."</p><p>The dark-skinned young lady in the pink shirt joins in. "If they keep changing the rules, I'm going to protest, I am. You watch me, I'm going to paint the walls."</p><p>"Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?"</p><p>***<br/>The Doctor goes through a door with the stylized eye on it and sits in a comfy chair. "You are live on channel forty-four thousand. Please do not swear."</p><p>The doctor closes his eyes for a moment "You have got to be kidding."</p><p>***<br/>Kayce wakes up on a studio floor. A dark-skinned man is bending over her. She looks confused she grabs her head "Ah my head what happened?"</p><p>The dark-skinned man Rodrick looks at her "It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"</p><p>"Kayce" she looks around the room still confused "But where's the Doctor?" Rodrick looks at the original "Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law."</p><p>Kayce still having no clue what's going on looks at Rodrick "What do you mean, android? Like a robot?"</p><p>A woman calls out instructions. "Positions, everyone! Thank you!"</p><p>"Come on, hurry up. Steady, steady." Rodrick helps Kayce up. She is wobbly on her feet, too. "I was traveling, with the Doctor and a man called Captain Jack. The Doctor wouldn't just leave me."</p><p>"That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good luck!"</p><p>Kayce looks at Rodrick "I'm not supposed to bloody be here" Rodrick looks at the brunette female original "It says Kayce on the podium. Come on." Kayce takes her place next to Rodrick.</p><p>"Hold on, I must be going mad. It can't be. This looks like the-" she gets cut off by the floor manager "Android activated!"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Oh, my God, the android. The Anne Droid. Yep exactly what I thought this was"</p><p>"Welcome to The Weakest Link!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us."</p><p>"I don't know. He's sort of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw."</p><p>"Lantern jaws are so last year."Another pair of droids - one tall and thin, one short and curvy - have Jack lying on an examination couch. There is a rack of clothes nearby. "Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?"</p><p>"We're giving you a brand new image." one of the androids tell him.</p><p>Jack remembers what happened before he woke up there "Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor and Kayce. Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"</p><p>"It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?"</p><p>Jack shrugs telling the android where he got it "A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop."</p><p>"Ah! A design classic."</p><p>"But we're going to have to find you some new colors. Maybe get rid of that Oklahoma Farm Boy thing you've got going on."</p><p>"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic" Jack looks at her "What's a defabricator?" It's a beam that disintegrates all, yes all, your clothes. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" both androids tell him simultaneously.</p><p>Jack smirks looking at the camera "Ladies, your viewing figures just went up."</p><p>***<br/>The Doctor is checking his surroundings with the sonic screwdriver. "I can't open it." Lynda shakes her head "It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when they all walked out. You must remember that."</p><p>"What about this?" An alcove with a picture in it.</p><p>"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through."</p><p>The doctor gives her a look "Don't tempt me."</p><p>Lynda looks at him a little hesitant to ask but she asked anyway "I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?"</p><p>"I don't remember."</p><p>Lynda looks down "Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"</p><p>"No, you're, you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet."</p><p>Lynda smiles "Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Dead sweet."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The doctor is looking at a wall "It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?" Lynda gives him a look "Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden."</p><p>The doctor shakes his head the amnesia wearing off "No, I've just got the Tardis. I remember."</p><p>"That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?"</p><p>"We'd just left Raxacoriofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto. That's right, Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped. We were together, we were laughing, and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then. I woke up here."</p><p>"Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates."</p><p>"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on." The Doctor speaks into one of the Eyes on the walls, which are cameras of course. "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you."</p><p>***</p><p>A floor manager is counting down "Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen. Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten"</p><p>Kayce lets out a sigh looking around "But I need to find the Doctor" Rodrick gives her a look "Just shut up and play the game."</p><p>The countdown continues "Seven. six" Kayce smirks her competitive nature kicking in "All right, then. What the hell. I'm going to play to win!"</p><p>The countdown continues "Three, and cue!"</p><p>The Anne Droid starts the game "Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic foodstuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?"</p><p>Agorax answers "Bread."</p><p>"Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"</p><p>"Is it Clavadoe?"</p><p>"No, Pandoff. Kayce, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"</p><p>Kayce smirks well that's an easy one "One hundred!"</p><p>"Correct. Rodrick." The Anne Droid moves on to the next player.</p><p>"Bank."</p><p>"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?"</p><p>"E."</p><p>"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?"</p><p>"Default."</p><p>"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"</p><p>Broff looks unsure of his answer "Er, Touchdown."</p><p>"No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?"</p><p>"Vowels."</p><p>"Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?"</p><p>"White." Kayce smirks at the wrong..... it's red.</p><p>"No, red." Kayce smirks hearing that she was right "Kayce, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?" she thinks for a moment 'oh my god I just watched that on the Tardis the other day... what was his name?' then it hits her and she smirks again " Lord Drayvole."</p><p>"Correct Rodrick: in maths, what is nine squared?"</p><p>***<br/>Jack is posing. "It's the buccaneer look. A little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger."</p><p>Jack adds in his input "Er, not sure about the vest. What about a little bit of color to lift it?"</p><p>"Absolutely not. Never wear black with color. It makes the color look cheap and the black look boring. Now, let's talk about jackets."</p><p>"I kind of like the first one."</p><p>"No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one. Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum."</p><p>Jack nods "Works for me."</p><p>"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?"</p><p>"I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes. tighten up the jawline. what do you think?"</p><p>"Oh, let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something cutting edge."Trine-E has a chainsaw for a forearm.</p><p>***<br/>The contestants are choosing the weakest link of the round. "So, Kayce, what do you actually do?"</p><p>Kayce shrugs she doesn't have a job "I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose." if she needed a job she'd have one but she doesn't need one.</p><p>"Another way of saying unemployed."</p><p>Kayce shrugs unbothered by the statement "Yeah I guess your right"</p><p>"So you are unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to buy hair dye. Why Fitch?"</p><p>Kayce scoffed "Hey this color is all-natural I don't need hair dye, and she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all."</p><p>The Anne Droid turns to her "Oh, you'd know all about that."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes "Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for someone."</p><p>Fitch is in tears. "Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think."</p><p>"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" Kayce is looking at her confused not knowing what's coming "Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" A barrel comes out of Anne's mouth and a beam disintegrates Fitch.</p><p>"And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes." Kayce stares where Fitch was just standing "What's that? What's just happened?"</p><p>Rodrick looks at her "She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated. Blasted into atoms." <br/>Kayce gives a semi impressed look "Damn that's sadistic.... I mean I've got no room to judge that... I'm a bloody Mikaelson we practically invented being sadistic"</p><p>"I'm not playing! I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody, let me out of here."</p><p>"You are the weakest link."Broff runs across the studio and gets zapped by Anne.</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>Rodrick looks at Kayce "Don't try to escape. It's play or die." Kayce nods "okay yeah this is a very sadistic game.... Kol and Nik would just love to watch this stuff happening"</p><p>***</p><p>Lynda looks at the Doctor "Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to."</p><p>But he brushes her off "I'm busy getting out, thanks."</p><p>LYNDA: But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished.<br/>DOCTOR: Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then.<br/>STROOD: How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible.<br/>LYNDA: Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck.<br/>"Big Brother House this is Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda, and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is" there's a long pause. "Crosbie!" The Doctor leans back on the sofa, bored.</p><p>"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!"</p><p>"Oh, it should've been me. Oh, that's not fair, Crosbie love."</p><p>"Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you."</p><p>"I won't forget you."</p><p>"I'm sorry I stole your soap."</p><p>"I don't mind, honestly." Lynda tells her teary-eyed.</p><p>"Thanks for the food. You're a smashing cook. Bless you."</p><p>"Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House." A door to a short white corridor opens, with another door at the far end. "Bye, then. Bye, Lynda."</p><p>"Bye." Strood and Lynda make an arch, and Crosbie walks through."I don't believe it. Crosbie."</p><p>The doctor watches them not understanding what's going to happen once she gets evicted "It's only a game show. She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. she'll be laughing."</p><p>Lynda gives him a look "What do you mean, on the outside?"</p><p>"Here we go." Lynda and Strood run back to the sofa to watch Crosbie on the screen. The doctor is watching confused "What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?"</p><p>Lynda gives him a look "Stop it, it's not funny."</p><p>"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one." A beam comes down from the ceiling and hits Crosbie. After a few moments, she vanishes in a puff of smoke. the doctor looks from the screen to Lynda and Strood beside him "What was that?"</p><p>"Disintegrator beam." Strood tells him and Lynda adds "She's been evicted. From life." The doctor looks at her "Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?"</p><p>"You're talking like we've got a choice!" Lynda snaps at him.</p><p>"But I thought you had to apply."</p><p>Strood shakes his head "Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back."</p><p>"You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once."</p><p>The doctor looks between the two of them "How many? Sixty?"</p><p>"They've had to cut back. It's not what it was."</p><p>"It's a charnel-house! What about the winners? What do they get?"</p><p>"They get to live."</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Is that it?"</p><p>"Well, isn't that enough?" Lynda questions.</p><p>"Kayce is out there. She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant. Time I got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what?"</p><p>"Damage to property." Lynda tells him.</p><p>"What, like this?" The Doctor sonic screwdrivers a camera into oblivion.</p><p>***<br/>Jack is in tennis whites. "No, I'm just not getting this. It's just too safe. Too decent. And you'd never keep it clean."</p><p>"Stage two, ready and waiting." Jack smirks "Bring it on, girls." His clothes are disintegrated.</p><p>"And now it's time for the face off!" Jack looks at them "What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?"</p><p>"No. Like I said, face off." She starts up her chainsaw.</p><p>"I think you'd look good with a dog's head." A large pair of scissors start up. "Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous."</p><p>"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest."</p><p>"Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for."</p><p>Jack looks at the two androids "Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you."</p><p>"But you're unarmed!"</p><p>"You're naked!"</p><p>Jack produces a small hand weapon from somewhere behind him, "But. that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!"</p><p>"Where were you hiding that?"</p><p>Jack smirks at them "You really don't want to know."</p><p>"Give me that accessory." Jack shoots Trine-E's head off, then Zu-Zana's.</p><p>***</p><p>"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Colleen is atomized. "Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten. Thanks, everyone."</p><p>Kayce looks at Rodrick "Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" Rodrick looks back at her "Because I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation."</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes at his smugness then narrows her eyes "What do you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?"</p><p>Rodrick shrugs "They're in charge. They run the Game Station."</p><p>"Why are they called Bad Wolf?" Rodrick looks at her "I don't know. It's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing what does it matter?"</p><p>Kayce is talking out loud but it's more like she's talking to herself "I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf."</p><p>
  <em>Memories:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. All the darkness that you've seen, the death and destruction that follows you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blaidd Drwg."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bad Wolf?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bad Wolf."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad Wolf graffitied on the side of the Tardis, the Face of Boe on the Bad Wolf channel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End Memories:</em>
</p><p>Kayce still talking out loud but more saying it to herself "Different times. different places, like it's written all over the Universe."</p><p>Rodrick gives her a look "What're you going on about?" That's when the smirk slips on her face "If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this."</p><p>***</p><p>"The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!"</p><p>The doctor has a grin on his face "That's more like it. Come on, then. Open up!"</p><p>Lynda is looking at him like he's crazy "You're mad! It's like you want to die."</p><p>"I reckon he's a plant. He was only brought in to stir things up."</p><p>"The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house." The Doctor runs into the white corridor. "Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?" Lynda shakes her head "He is, he's mad. He's bonkers."</p><p>"Disintegrate me. What are you waiting for?"</p><p>"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one." The machine shuts down.</p><p>"Ah, ha! I knew it! You see, someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano. They want me alive. Maybe security isn't as tight this end. Are you following this? I'm getting out!"</p><p>The Doctor opens the white door. Lynda opens the other door. "Come with me." he tells both Lynda and Strood "We're not allowed!"</p><p>"Stay in there, you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!"</p><p>Lynda shakes her head "No, I can't. I can't. "</p><p>The doctor gives her a look "Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" The Doctor holds out his hand. Lynda takes it and they run out into floor 56.</p><p>The Doctor looks around "Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth." The Doctor opens another door and they go through.</p><p>"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years." Lynda informs him.</p><p>"A hundred years exactly. It's the year two zero zero one zero zero. I was here before, Floor one three nine. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea."</p><p>Lynda looks at him "A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>Lynda looks impressed "You're looking good on it." the doctor shrugs "I moisturize. Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?"</p><p>Lynda shrugs "I don't know. I think we're the first-ever contestants to get outside."</p><p>The doctor looks at her "I had two friends traveling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?"</p><p>"I don't know. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."</p><p>"Like what?" The doctor questions looking at the blonde.</p><p>She once again shrugs "Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non stop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded."</p><p>"And you watch this stuff?"</p><p>Lynda gives him a funny look "Everyone does. How come you don't?"</p><p>The doctor shrugs not really bothered "Never paid for my license."</p><p>Lynda looks at him in surprise "Oh, my God! You get executed for that."</p><p>The doctor smirks "Let them try."</p><p>Lynda looks at him curiously "You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though, Doctor, really?"</p><p>He shrugs her question off "It doesn't matter." Lynda goes him a look "Well, it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands."</p><p>The doctor sighs looking at her "I'm just a traveler, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life."</p><p>"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?" Lynda questions.</p><p>"Fast as I can."</p><p>Lynda looks at him hopefully "So, I could come with you?"</p><p>he shrugs at her "Maybe you could."</p><p>"I wouldn't get in the way."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?"</p><p>"Hold on." Lynda spots a light breaker and turns it on. A sign lights up - Bad Wolf Corporation. "Your lords and masters."</p><p>***<br/>Jack is taking apart the Defabricator. "Compatible systems. Just align the wave signature. Attaboy! Got myself a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." Jack runs out and calls the lift. He checks his wrist computer. "Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" He gets into the lift.</p><p>***</p><p>Lynda is looking out of a window on the observation deck "Blimey! I've never seen it for real before. Not from orbit. Planet Earth."</p><p>The doctor is looking out the window as well "What's happened to it?"</p><p>"Well, it's always been like that Ever since I was born. See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breath outside."</p><p>"So the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, and half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?" The doctor questions the human girl.</p><p>"Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here."</p><p>"The Human Race. Brainless sheep being fed on a diet of. Mind you, have they still got that program where three people have to live with a bear?"</p><p>"Oh, Bear With Me. I love that one!"</p><p>"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the bath."</p><p>"Got in the bath!" Lynda repeats what he said laughing.</p><p>"But it's all gone wrong. I mean, history's gone wrong again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here I put it right." Lynda looks at him "No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels, they just shut down overnight."</p><p>"But that was me. I did that."</p><p>"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it. One hundred years of hell."</p><p>"Oh, my. I made this world."</p><p>***<br/>Agorax screams as he gets disintegrated. "That leaves Kayce and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play The Weakest Link."</p><p>Rodrick looks at the original "Right, that's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now."</p><p>***</p><p>Jack gets out of the elevator running towards the doctor "Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Kayce?"</p><p>The doctor looks at him "Can't you track her down?"</p><p>Jack shakes his head "She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded."</p><p>"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor is working on the console Adam used a century before.</p><p>Jack looks at him "Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." the doctor gives him a look "Do you think I don't know that?" Jack hands over his wrist computer. "There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Jack smiles at Lynda "Hey, there."</p><p>She smiles back "Hello."</p><p>"Captain Jack Harkness."</p><p>"Lynda Moss."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss."</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack "Do you mind flirting outside?" Jack gives him a look "I was just saying hello!"</p><p>"For you, that's flirting."</p><p>Lynda smiles at Jack again "I'm not complaining."</p><p>"Muchas gracias."</p><p>"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense." The Doctor gives the computer to Lynda and kicks the console. Jack takes off the front plate."This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else."</p><p>Jack looks at him "Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Kayce is stuck inside it."</p><p>***</p><p>"Kayce, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" <br/>Kayce thinks for a moment 'I read that in a book...' "Sheffield?"</p><p>"That is the correct answer"</p><p>***<br/>The doctor is looking at the screen "Found her. Floor four oh seven."</p><p>"Oh, my God, she's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there."</p><p>***</p><p>"Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?" Kayce smirks thinking 'Jackie Collins.... I actually love that book.'</p><p>"Stewart." Rodrick had the wrong answer "No, the correct answer is Collins. Kayce, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?" she smirks knowing that one right off the top of her head "The Face of Boe!"</p><p>"That is the correct answer." then the Anne Droid moves onto the next question.</p><p>***<br/>The doctor, Jack and Lynda are in the elevator "Come on, Come on!"</p><p>***<br/>"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"</p><p>"Hoshbin Frane."</p><p>"That is the correct answer. Kayce, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"</p><p>Kayce thinks for a moment but she doesn't know this one so she throws out a random planet "Mars?"</p><p>"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"</p><p>"Would that be a goffle?"</p><p>"No, the correct answer is a paab. Kayce, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"</p><p>"Shoes?"</p><p>"No, the correct answer is hats." Kayce rolls her eyes but keeps her mouth shut as the Anne Droid moves onto Rodrick.</p><p>***</p><p>We hear from the Anne Droid from outside the room "Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?"</p><p>"Game Room Six, which one is it??"</p><p>"Over here!" Lynda points to the door</p><p>"San Hazeldine."</p><p>"No. the correct answer is San Chen."</p><p>Jack looks at the doctor holding his defabricator gun up "Stand back, let me blast it open." the doctor shakes his head "You can't. it's made of Hydra combination."</p><p>***<br/>We are at the final question. "Kayce, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"</p><p>Kayce bites her lip "Reykjavik?"</p><p>"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."</p><p>Rodrick got three right, Kayce got two."Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!"</p><p>Outside of the room The Doctor is working on the lock to the studio "Come on, come on, come on."</p><p>Back inside the room Kayce sighs "Can't say this is how I saw myself dying" she bites her lip keeping her face emotionless as the Anne Droid talks "Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits."</p><p>"Oh, thank you, thank you so much."<br/>If this is how she's gonna die then she's gonna go out with at least a little dignity and not give them the satisfaction of her showing her emotions.</p><p>The doctor runs in "Kayce! Stop this game!"</p><p>"Kayce, you leave this life with nothing."</p><p>"Stop this game!"</p><p>"I order you to stop this game!" The doctor yells out.</p><p>"You are the weakest link."</p><p>Kayce smiles seeing them thinking that now that the doctor and Jack were there that everything was gonna be alright "Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Anne Droid shoots Kayce as she runs to the Doctor. There is just a pile of dust left on the floor.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack questions in a demanding tone.</p><p>Everything else happens in the background as the Doctor kneels over Rose's 'remains'.</p><p>"Back off!" Jack snaps as a florro manager gets close to them "I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot."</p><p>"Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" A security guard takes the Doctor's arm. Jack is waving his gun at the guards "Sir, put down the gun or I'll have to shoot."</p><p>Jack glares "You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her."</p><p>"Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate." The background music drowns out the rest of his words.</p><p>***<br/>The three of them are in a prison cell now and a guard is talking "Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir? Can you tell us how you got on board?"</p><p>"Just leave him alone." Lynda snaps at the guard.</p><p>"I'm asking him. Sir? Can you tell us who you are?" The Doctor's mug shots are taken, front and both profiles. "You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?"</p><p>A second guard unlocks the cage to let his colleague out. The doctor nods at Jack "Let's do it." Jack leads the fight out. The two guards are knocked out and Jack reclaims his Defabricator while the Doctor retrieves his sonic screwdriver. Lynda takes the guard's weapons.</p><p>***</p><p>They get into the elevator heading up "Floor 500"</p><p>***<br/>They exit the elevator, Jack giving out orders "Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there."</p><p>"Who's in charge of this place?" The doctor questions.</p><p>"Nineteen, eighteen."</p><p>"This Satellite's more than a Game Station."</p><p>"Seventy-nine, eighty." The controller keeps counting.</p><p>"Who killed Kayce Mikaelson?" The doctor demands.</p><p>"All staff are reminded that solar flares"</p><p>"I want an answer!" The doctor snaps.</p><p>"Occur in delta point one."</p><p>"She can't reply. Don't shoot!" Pavale answers him.</p><p>The doctor looks at him "Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot." The Doctor throws his weapon at Pavale. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."</p><p>Jack nods at him "Yes, sir."</p><p>The doctor points at Pavale "You. What were you saying?"</p><p>"But I've got your gun." the man states confused. The Dictor gives him a look "Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"</p><p>"She's er. Can I put this down"</p><p>The doctor shrugs at him "If you want. Just hurry up."</p><p>"Thanks. Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence."</p><p>The doctor is looking at the Controller now "What's her name?"</p><p>"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."</p><p>Jack comes back "Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes."</p><p>The doctor nods at him "Keep an eye on them."</p><p>"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorized transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years."</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>Jack tries to open Archive Six. A woman tries to stop him "You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds." He holds his gun up "Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?"</p><p>The door opens. Jack goes in and walks up to the Tardis. Jack operates the console "What the hell?"</p><p>Back in the other room, the Controller is talking "Solar flare activity in delta point zero fifteen."</p><p>A woman looks at the doctor "If you're not holding us, hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified."</p><p>The doctor glares at her "That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day."</p><p>"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs."</p><p>The doctor glares at her again "And with that sentence, you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!"<br/>The power drops. "That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal." Pavale tells him.</p><p>"Doctor." The Controller speaks.</p><p>"Doctor?"</p><p>"Whatever it is, you can wait."</p><p>The woman nods towards the controller "I think she wants you."</p><p>"Doctor? Doctor? Where's the Doctor?" He looks at her "I'm here." <br/>"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright."</p><p>"Who are your masters?" the doctor questions her.</p><p>"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."</p><p>"My friend died inside your games."</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>"Don't you dare tell me that."</p><p>The controller keeps talking "They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundred of years."</p><p>"Who are they?" the doctor questions again.</p><p>"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."</p><p>"Who are they?" he questions for the thrid time.<br/>"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor." she continues talking.</p><p>"Tell me, who are they?" but the power comes back on. "Twenty one, twenty two."</p><p>The doctor looks over at Pavale "When's the next solar flare?" He looks at some papers "Two years time."</p><p>"Fat lot of good that is."</p><p>Jack comes back into the room "Found the Tardis."</p><p>The doctor shakes his head "We're not leaving now."</p><p>Jack smirks "No, but the Tardis worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?"</p><p>Lynda looks at him "I just want to go home." <br/>"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can. Everybody watching? Okay. three, two, one." A beam comes down and Lynda vanishes in a puff of smoke.</p><p>The doctor looks at him "But you killed her!"</p><p>Jack is still smirking "Oh, do you think?" Another beam brings Lynda back. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>Jack is grinning now "It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor, Kayce is still alive!" Jack and the Doctor hug.</p><p>***<br/>There is a familiar rhythmic hum going on when Rose wakes up. Something approaches, looking at her through a round lens. Kayce rolls her eyes "seriously? I saw you die! how the bloody hell are you here?" A sink plunger blocks her way.</p><p>***</p><p>"She's out there somewhere."</p><p>"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one" The doctor tries to stop her "Don't, the solar flare's gone. They'll hear you." but the controller continues "Point four three four. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven" The Controller disappears in a puff of smoke and a scream. "They took her."</p><p>Pavale hands him a notebook "Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."</p><p>Jack smiles "Nice, Thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way."</p><p>"I'm Davitch Pavale."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale."</p><p>The doctor gives him a look "There's a time and a place."</p><p>The same woman from earlier starts talking "Are you saying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?"</p><p>"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations."</p><p>"Click on this. The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system."</p><p>the woman looks at it "There's nothing there."</p><p>"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal." The doctor informs them.</p><p>"Doing what?" Pavale questions.</p><p>"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal" A large flying saucer appears on a holo-viewscreen. Then we zoom out to reveal a lot, lot more of them.</p><p>Jack is looking at the screen in disbelief "That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed."</p><p>The doctor narrows his eyes "Obviously, they survived."</p><p>"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asks confused.</p><p>The doctor is staring at the screen "Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."</p><p>"Half a million what?" Pavale questions just as confused as Lynda.</p><p>"Daleks." the doctor answers finally.</p><p>A holo-viewscreen appears "I will talk to the Doctor." The doctor looks at the Dalek "Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!"</p><p>"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."</p><p>The doctor gives the Dalek a look "Oh, really? Why's that, then?"</p><p>"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."</p><p>"No." Everyone looks at the Doctor. "Explain yourself." the Dalek on the viewscreen demands.</p><p>The doctor crosses his arms over his chest "I said no."</p><p>"What is the meaning of this negative?"</p><p>"It means no." the doctor says again.</p><p>"But she will be destroyed"</p><p>"No" the doctor repeats " Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her.I'm going to save Kayce Mikaelson from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"</p><p>"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan." The doctor smirks "yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Kayce?"</p><p>***<br/>Kayce grins "Yes, Doctor?"</p><p>The doctor looks at her through the screen "I'm coming to get you." Transmission ends, courtesy of the sonic screwdriver.</p><p>"The Doctor is initiating hostile action."</p><p>"The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!"</p><p>"The Doctor will be exterminated!"</p><p>All the Daleks start chanting "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Kayce rolls her eyes, but she has a smirk on her face because she knows that the Doctor is coming to get her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go one more chapter in this book 😭, kinda sad about it I mean I have been working on this book for 3 years but up next is 'The Parting of the Ways' and then that will be the end of Space Bound, but Kayce and 10 will be back in 'Supernova' which will be the second book in this series. Won't be out for a while but I thought I'd give you guys the name of book 2 anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Parting of The Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the Daleks turns to Kayce "You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions."</p><p>Kayce smirks at it "Even if I knew what he was gonna do, I wouldn't tell you what it was"</p><p>"Predict! Predict! Predict!" One of the Daleks chants.</p><p>"Tardis detected in flight." another Dalek announces.</p><p>"Launch missiles. Exterminate." Kayce glares at the Daleks "You can't do that! The Tardis hasn't got any defenses. You're going to kill him."</p><p>"You have predicted correctly." the Dalek informs her. Making the original glare at the Daleks that she can see.</p><p>***</p><p>"We've got incoming!" Jack announces. The Dalek missiles strike the Tardis, and there is a big fireball in the vacuum of space. Neat trick. "The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk."</p><p>The doctor smirks "And for my next trick."The Tardis materializes around Kayce and the nearest Dalek. "Kayce, get down! Get down, Kayce!" Kayce drops down in a crouch.</p><p>"Exterminate!"The Dalek fires and misses. Jack takes out the Dalek with the modified Defabricator.</p><p>"You did it." Kayce grins as she get up from her crouched position, The Doctor hugs Kayce she smiles hugging him back "Feels like I haven't seen you in years."</p><p>He looks at her "I told you I'd come and get you."</p><p>Kayce grins at him "Never doubted it."</p><p>"I did. You all right?"</p><p>Kayce nods "Yeah. You?"</p><p>"Not bad, been better." Jack comes over to them "Hey, don't I get a hug?" Kayce laughs grinning at him "Oh, come here!" Jack smirks at her "I was talking to him."Jack hugs Kayce anyway. "Welcome home."</p><p>Kayce sighs "Oh, I thought I'd never see you guys again."</p><p>Jack gives her a look "Oh, you were lucky. That was just a one-shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." Kayce looks at the Doctor "You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?"</p><p>Jack looks at the original "One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space."</p><p>The doctor looks at Jack "They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War" Jack looks at him "I thought that was just a legend." the doctor shakes his head "I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."</p><p>Kayce looks at the two of them "There are thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?"</p><p>"No good stood round here chin-wagging. The human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors." Kayce gives him a look "What are you bloody doing? You can't go out there!"</p><p>But he doesn't listen and walks out anyway. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek rays are stopped by a forcefield extending a good three meters out from the Tardis. "Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything."</p><p>Jack comes out of the Tardis "Almost anything." Kayce steps out behind Jack smacking him on the head "he probably wasn't gonna tell that to them" the doctor nods "like she said I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks."</p><p>Jack gives him a look "Sorry."</p><p>The doctor is talking to the Daleks now "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"</p><p>They hear a deep robotic voice "They survived through me." The lights come up to reveal a large apparatus, which on closer inspection is an exploded giant Dalek casing, and a blue-skinned one-eyed mutant is happy for everyone to see it sitting there as if on its throne..</p><p>"Kayce, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks."</p><p>"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."</p><p>The doctor rolls his eyes "I get it." But gets a chant of "Do not interrupt." from three Daleks.</p><p>"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey-doke. So, where were we?"</p><p>"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."</p><p>"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." Kayce smirks "That makes them half-human."</p><p>"Those words are blasphemy." once again there is a chant of "Do not blaspheme." from three Daleks.</p><p>"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."</p><p>"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" the doctor questions.</p><p>"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" all of the' Daleks chant "Worship him. Worship him. Worship him."</p><p>"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." He looks at Jack and Kayce "We're going."</p><p>"You may not leave my presence."</p><p>"Stay where you are."</p><p>"Exterminate!"</p><p>The Doctor, Kayce, and Jack go back inside the Tardis. The Daleks start shooting at the forcefield again. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"</p><p>"Exterminate! Exterminate! Worship him! You will be exterminated!" </p><p>***<br/>The Tardis materializes. The Doctor, Jack, and Kayce walk out of the Tardis "Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!"</p><p>"What does this do?" Palvale questions.</p><p>"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"</p><p>"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs." The doctor rolls his eyes "And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless. Lynda, what're you still doing onboard? I told you to evacuate everyone."</p><p>"She wouldn't go," Plavale tells him.</p><p>Lynda smiles at him "Didn't want to leave you." Kayce narrows her eyes at Lynda not liking the way she's looking at the Doctor or the feeling bubbling up in her chest.</p><p>"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."</p><p>Pavale is watching the screen "Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." </p><p>The Doctor is pulling bits out of the conduits. "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"</p><p>Jack gives him a look "You've got to be kidding."</p><p>The doctor grins at him "Give the man a medal."</p><p>"A Delta Wave?" Jack questions.</p><p>"A Delta Wave!"</p><p>Kayce looks between the two of them "What's a Delta Wave?"</p><p>Jack looks at her and explains it "A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed." Kayce smirks "sweet"</p><p>"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!"</p><p>Lynda looks at him "Well, get started, and do it then."</p><p>"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?"</p><p>"Twenty-two minutes." Pavale answers.</p><p>Later, after some rerouting of bits and pieces. "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."</p><p>"Do they know about the Delta Wave?"</p><p>Jack looks at him "They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up."</p><p>"Who are they fighting?" Pavale questions.</p><p>"Us." Jack tells him.</p><p>"And what are we fighting with?" Jack looks at Pavale "The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."</p><p>"There's five of us."</p><p>The doctor looks at the original "Kayce, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare." </p><p>"Right, now there's four of us."</p><p>"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." Jack instructs Pavale and his colleague runoff.</p><p>Lynda looks at the doctor "I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best." the doctor nods at her "Me too." They shake hands and Lynda moves away.</p><p>Jack smirks at Kayce and the Doctor "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him." Jack grins at the original "Kayce, you are worth fighting for." he kisses her, then turns to the doctor "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack kisses the Doctor as well.</p><p>"See you in hell." Jack leaves. Kayce is looking in the direction Jack just walked off "He's going to be all right, isn't he?"</p><p>***<br/>Jack stands on a pile of crates and fires a machine gun into the air to get some attention. "One last time! Any more volunteers? There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to mount a defense."</p><p>"Don't listen to him. There aren't any Daleks. They disappeared thousands of years ago."</p><p>The Floor Manager volunteers. Jack nods "Thanks. As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor four nine four and as far as I can tell, they'll head up, not down. But that's not a promise. So here are a few words of advice. Keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying, then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound. Let's go." Jack, Lynda, and the few volunteers all get in the lift.</p><p>***</p><p>Kayce looks at the Doctor "Suppose." he looks over at her "What?" she shakes head deciding not say what she was gonna say "Nothing."</p><p>He gives her a look "You said suppose."</p><p>Kayce sighs "No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"</p><p>"As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline." Kayce nods "Yeah, thought it'd be something like that"</p><p>He looks at her "There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."</p><p>Kayce gives him a look "Yeah, but you'd never do that."</p><p>He shakes his head "No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?"</p><p>Kayce smiles "because I know you'd never do that"</p><p>"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" They run over to a console. Kayce looks at him "Is that bad? Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?"</p><p>"Kayce Mikaelson, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the Tardis to cross my old timeline. Yes!" Kayce gives him a look as she follows him into the Tardis "Hold that down and keep the position."</p><p>Kayce gives him a questioning look "What's it do?"</p><p>"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart" Kayce grins at him "I'd go for the first one." The doctor nods agreeing "Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!"</p><p>The Doctor runs out and stops in the midst of his mares-nest of cables. He looks back at the Tardis then points the sonic screwdriver at it. The engines start. Kayce calls out "Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving."</p><p>Kayce runs to the door "Doctor, let me out!" the doctor watches sadly as he hears Kayce's voice "Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?" The Tardis dematerializes.</p><p>***</p><p>A hologram appears. "This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."</p><p>Kayce is watching the hologram "No! it can't end like this"</p><p>"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home."</p><p>Kayce bites her lip fighting back tears but she doesn't say anything as the Hologram of the Doctor talks "And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Kayce. Have a fantastic life." The hologram flickers out.</p><p>Kayce "You can't do this to me. You can't. Take me back! Take me back! No!" Kayce tries to use the controls, but the engine stops. She runs outside into the Powell Estate, then back inside. "Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, help me! What did you mean when I saw the light?" but all she gets is silence.</p><p>Kayce finally gives up and walks out of the Tardis. Kol comes running down the road "K! I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that." he notices the look on his twin'sK face "What is it?" Kayce just hugs her brother finally letting the tears she was fighting back earlier out.</p><p>***<br/>"Kayce, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?" Jack calls up, there's a pause before The doctor answers "She's not here"</p><p>"Of all the times to take a leak. When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."</p><p>"She's not coming back." the doctor tells him.</p><p>"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" Jack questions.</p><p>"Just get on with your work." the doctor tells him and Jack understands "You took her home, didn't you?" The doctor nods "Yeah." </p><p>"The Delta Wave. Is it ever going to be ready?" The Emperor appears on the viewscreen "Tell him the truth, Doctor. There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die by your hand."</p><p>Jack who is also on the viewscreen looks at the doctor "Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."</p><p>"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?" </p><p>"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger If I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"</p><p>Jack nods at him "You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working."</p><p>"But he will exterminate you!"<br/><br/>"Never doubted him. Never will." Jack tells the Emperor.</p><p>"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?"</p><p>"I did nothing."</p><p>"Oh, come on, there are no secrets now, your worship."<br/>"They are not part of my design. This is the Truth of God." The Doctor looks up at the Bad Wolf Corporation sign on the wall.</p><p>***<br/>Whole chickens turn in a rotisserie. Kol and Gracie are eating their meals out of polystyrene containers. Kayce isn't hungry. Gracie is talking "And it's gone upmarket, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical."</p><p>Kol looks at the dark-haired human "Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road G?" the girl in question looks at him "What's it selling?"</p><p>Kol gives her a look "Pizza. That's usually the point of a pizza place G" Gracie nods at him "That's nice. Do they deliver?" Kol nods at her "Yeah G most Pizza paces do"</p><p>Gracie looks at her best friend "Oh, Kace, have something to eat" Kayce looks at her "I'm not hungry.....Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do."</p><p>Gracie looks at her "Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off." Kayce rolls her eyes "But it's not. It's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!" Kayce snaps at the girl.</p><p>"Listen to me. God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him, and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to us."</p><p>Kayce gives her best friend a look "But what do I do every day, G? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go out, come back home, eat chips, and go to bed? Is that it?" the room starts to shake slightly and Kol lays a hand on her shoulders "easy K"</p><p>She looks at her brother and best friend "I can't go back to just normal life... not after everything that I've seen and been through"</p><p>Gracie gives her a look "Why because you're better than us?"</p><p>Kayce rolls her eyes at the dark-haired girl "No, I didn't mean it like that. But it was. It was a better life. And I don't mean all the traveling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That doesn't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know he showed you too. Both of you. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't go back to normal after that" Kayce gets up and runs out of the cafe.</p><p>Kol finds Kayce sitting on a bench outside the Tardis and wraps his arm around her shoulder as he takes the seat beside her, she lays her head over on him, after a minute she looks at him "I love him... just sitting here thinking and realizing that there's nothing I can do to help him.... it dawned on me why I feel like someone is sitting in my chest and it's because I love him and I'm stuck here, where I can't do anything.....  I can't even tell him"</p><p>Kol looks at her "I know" she looks at him in surprise "what? how could you know? I just figured it out" He smiles at her "I saw it in your eyes in Cardiff when you were talking about him, I didn't mention it because I wanted you to see it yourself, you'd have laughed at me and said that's impossible if I'd said something before you realized it yourself"</p><p>Kol hugs her again and then Kayce notices large letters painted on the tarmac of the play area. "Bad Wolf?" Kol looks at her "does that mean something to you?" Kayce nods at him "I've heard those words in almost every place that the Doctor and I have been..... I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."</p><p>Kol nods at her "Okay so if it's a message, what's it saying?"</p><p>Kayce grins at him "It's telling me I can get back. The least I can do is help him escape." Kol follows his twin into the Tardis "what do we do now?"</p><p>Kayce walks up to the console running her hands over the console gently "alright girl... what do we do now?"</p><p>"K? what are you doing?"</p><p>Kayce looks at him "She's telepathic... so I'm asking her what to do" they hear a click and Kayce hears the singing again and the voice "it's time now my wolf" Kayce looks towards where the click came from and she sees the same light from before but this time nothing is keeping her from looking at it.</p><p>***<br/>"Lynda! What's happening on Earth?" The doctor asks. Lynda who is on the observation deck tells him what she sees "The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone."</p><p>"This is perfection. I have created Heaven on Earth."</p><p>Jack is on floor 499 "Floor 499, we're the last defense. The bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Dalek's eyestalk. I've got the forcefield at maximum so Dalek firepower should be at its weakest."</p><p>Pavale looks at the woman "I'm only here because of you. I joined the Programme because you were on it." she looks back at him "Am I supposed to say when this is all over and if we're still alive, maybe we could go for a drink?" <br/><br/></p><p>"That'd be nice." Pavale smiles at her. "Yeah, well, tough." But she gives him a wink and a smile.</p><p>"Open fire!" Jack commands. The Doctor hears the gunfire and rushes to plug in a massive power cable. The defenders are firing through slits in pieces of bulkhead.<br/><br/></p><p>"It's not working!" Pavale exclaims.</p><p>"Concentrate your fire! Eyestalk, two o'clock!"</p><p>"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" The Dalek exclaims.</p><p>The woman stands up "We did it!" And promptly gets exterminated. "No! No!" Pavale shows himself, firing over the top of the barricade. Guess what happens to him.</p><p>"I've got a problem," Lynda tells the Doctor from the observation deck. "Human female detected" She sounds scared and panicked "They've found me"</p><p>"You'll be all right, Lynda. That side of the stations reinforced against meteors" The doctor tells her trying to reassure her "Hope so! You know what they say about Earth's workmanship." A Dalek with an oxy-acetylene torch instead of sink plunger starts cutting through the door. Then she turns to see four Daleks rising up outside the big window. One fires, breaking the glass. Lynda screams, just once.<br/><br/></p><p>Jack backs in, firing at Daleks. "Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"</p><p>The Emperor comes back onto the view screen "Finish that thing and kill mankind."</p><p>***<br/>Golden energy streams into Kayce eyes.</p><p>"K?" Kol questions from behind her, she turns around looking at her twin throwing her arm out and he flies back out of the Tardis "I can't have you getting hurt" The Tardis doors slam shut on Kol, and the Tardis dematerializes. "K!" Kol calls out but the Tardis is gone.</p><p>Gracie finally joins him "what just happened?" he shrugs "I have no idea but Kayce's gone, for now, she'll be back she always comes back."</p><p>***<br/>"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack tells him urgently.</p><p>The Tardis hurtles through time, all the time sending energy into Kayce. Jack runs out of bullets. He throws away the machine gun and takes out a pistol. Then that too is empty.</p><p>"Exterminate."</p><p>"I kind of figured that." The blast throws Jack back into the lift.</p><p>"It's ready!" The Daleks enter from all sides. "You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."</p><p>"I am immortal." The Emperor tells him. The doctor gives him a look "Do you want to put that to the test?"</p><p>"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."</p><p>"I'll do it!" The doctor tells the Emperor with his hand hovering over the button. "Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?" But he cannot throw the final switch. "Coward. Any day."</p><p>"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."</p><p>"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"</p><p>"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."</p><p>"Maybe it's time." The Doctor closes his eyes, and the Tardis materializes behind him. "Alert! Tardis materializing!"</p><p>"You will not escape!" The Tardis doors open. Kayce is silhouetted in a blinding golden light. Energy tendrils snake outwards.</p><p>The doctor gives her a look "What've you done?"</p><p>"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me." He gives her a look "You looked into the Time Vortex. Kayce, no one's meant to see that."</p><p>"This is the Abomination!"</p><p>"Exterminate!" Kayce stops the beam with her hand. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." The doctor looks at her "Kayce, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."</p><p>She turns to him "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god."</p><p>"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal."</p><p>Kayce glares at the Emperor "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." A Dalek disintegrates gently. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks crumble.<br/><br/></p><p>"I will not die. I cannot die!" The spaceship disappears in a golden wave.</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Kayce, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." She looks at him "How can I let go of this? I bring life." Jack breaths again.</p><p>"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death." Kayce looks at him "But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" The doctor looks at her sadly "The power's going to kill you and it's my fault."</p><p>Kayce smiles "I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."</p><p>"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" Kayce has tears falling down her face "My head."</p><p>"Come here." the doctor grabs her face gently as she continues "It's killing me"</p><p>"I think you need a Doctor." The Doctor kisses Kayce. The golden energy transfers from her eyes to his, then she faints in his arms. The Doctor exhales the energy back into the Tardis and its doors close. Jack picks up a handful of Dalek dust from the floor, then runs when he hears the Tardis engines. He's too late. It dematerializes, leaving him stranded.</p><p>Kayce woke up om the floor in the Tardis, sitting up form the ground she looks around slightly confused "What happened?"</p><p>The doctor looks at her "Don't you remember?"</p><p>Kayce hears the angelic voice in her head again <em>"Shhhh my wolf.... you'll remember in time"</em> Kayce blinks for a moment "It's like there was this singing."</p><p>He looks at her "That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."</p><p>Kayce is trying to remember but right now she can't "I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, I heard a clicking sound like something opening and there was this light and singing it was beautiful and I heard this angelic voice but I can't remember anything else"</p><p>The Doctor's skin is darkening "Kayce Mikaelson. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."</p><p>Kayce smiles at him "Then, why can't we go? Dogs with no noses that sounds like fun"</p><p>He looks at her "Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this." Kayce gives him a look "You're not making sense Doctor."</p><p>"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with." The Doctor double over in pain.</p><p>"Doctor!" Kayce makes a move to go over to him but he stops her "Stay away!" Kayce is looking at him weirdly "Doctor, tell me what's going on."</p><p>He sighs looking at her "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."</p><p>"Can't you do something about it?"</p><p>The doctor nods at her "Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go" Kayce gives him a sad look "Don't say that."</p><p>"Kayce, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." Golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. This is not a nice quiet regeneration of the usual kind. Everything changes very suddenly and the tenth Doctor is standing there. "Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are at the end of this book finally. It's been a ride but it's finally coming to an end 😭but Kayce and The Doctor will be back in 'Supernova' don't know when I'm gonna start that but it won't be for a while. Once we get into that we get to see Kayce's reaction to the regeneration with her having no prior knowledge that he could do that XD.</p><p>WELP GUYS IT'S BEEN FUN BUT THIS IS GOODBYE FOR NOW ON KAYCE AND THE DOCTOR.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>